X-men: Omega
by DemonicEmperor666
Summary: Zane, and Lily Haides were recently orphaned due to the death of their father the billionaire Christopher Haides, on the outside the siblings seem normal, but they are actually mutants, follow their story as they enroll in the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, but they do not know the dangers they have signed up for, and how will they handle being two omega level mutants?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my X-men fanfic, this is my first X-men fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I really don't know what else to say except: ENJOY!**

 **And like every chapter I will every write...**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

" Today we have gathered here for a truly saddening event." Said the priest, his face full of grief.

Zane stood in his finest tuxedo, and watched as the cold, dead body of his father lowered into the ground.

Zane's sister Lily buried her face into his chest, and cried quietly, Zane held her hand in an attempt to comfort her, for there was nothing else he could do.

This was their last family member, the last adult left in their lives, their mother died during Lily's birth, and today their father died when his private jet lost control, and crashed to the ground. Zane struggled to hold in his tears, he was the head of the household now, and he would show no weakness.

"Christopher Haides was a man of many things, a billionaire, a writer, a philosopher, but most of all he was the father of two children, but no one knew the true him, so I say we listen to his children, for they are the only ones who knows the true Christopher Haides." The priest gestured for Zane, and Lily to come.

Zane tugged on Lily, she wiped her tears off on the top of her black dress, and she walked with him, make up was smeared all over her face, but even so she looked like an angel, her dark brown hair was loose down her back, her turquoise eyes glistened with even more tears, but she held them in bravely.

" My name is Zane Haides, I'm here to say three things, first: my father was the most generous person, he did everything he could to make this world better for the less fortunate, he donated to each, and every charity in the world, and he died on his way to ensure children in Romania had a proper school, and clean water, unfortunately that's something he'll never be able to do." Zane started, he gripped the wooden stand in front of him, he gripped so hard he was surprised it didn't shatter. " Second: he was never truly happy. Ever since my mother's passing, my father's never been the same, to the public he was still the cheerful optimist everyone sees, but at home when he lets his guard drop, he was a different man, one tormented by the past, one who was forever saddened by the death of his wife, but despite all the obstacles life has given him, he never once stopped helping others, and as far as I know, he's never regretted helping others. And third: Christopher treated everyone equally, and it didn't matter to him who they were, or what they're social status is, he didn't care if you had no limbs, or if you had a million, he would help you regardless, and my father's support for the mutant community proved that, that's right my father was pro-mutants."

The room erupted with whispers, and murmurs as soon as Zane finished that sentence, Zane was about to quiet the room down himself, but before he could someone did it for him.

" QUIET!" A tall blond man shouted, Zane looked at him, and in spite of himself smiled.

Warren Worthington III, was a rich business men who was a mutant, and one of Zane's father's best friends, but Zane was surprised he could make it, the winged mutant didn't seem to have much free time lately, or any of the other x-men for that matter, in fact Zane saw them on TV just a few days ago.

Meanwhile everyone turned to Warren, all had quieted down, all but one.

" What makes you think you can tell me what to do freak?" A man middle aged man in an expensive silver suit spat at Warren.

Warren was completely unaffected.

" I don't think I can tell you to do anything sir, but I do wish you would quiet down for the son of the deceased speak."

" Why you..." the man walked towards Warren threateningly, but Zane stopped him.

" I would ask everyone to please settle down, Mr. Jerason if you decide to cause trouble I will have you thrown out." Zane spoke into the mike drawing the man's attention back to him.

" I'll sit down if you tell me why you would allow filth like _him_ ," he jerked his thumb at Warren. " To sit with people like _us_ , in fact I thi-."

Zane glared at the man his gaze was intense enough to shock the man into silence.

" Because Mr. Worthington was on the guest list, now please return to your seat or you will be thrown out." Jerason gulped and sat down without another word.

Zane cleared his throat." Now the point of me telling you folks my father was pro-mutant isn't a cue for some of you to start a riot," he glared at Jerason pointedly, then looked back to the crowd. " My point was for you to understand that I will also support the mutant society like my father before me." Zane waited for someone to protest, but no one did. "That is all for me."

Zane backed away from the stand, and Lily stepped up, when everyone was focused on his sister he brushed away some tears that's formed around the edge of his eyes.

" Hello, thank you for coming," Lily spoke in a soft voice, but it still sounded clear that she's crying. " In my life I have no memory of my mother, so I've never had to mourn for her, and I've never missed her, because my father single-handedly gave me more love than two parents combined, but now that he's gone," She paused to brush a tear away from her cheek. " Now that he's gone I feel like someone had ripped out my heart, and I can only imagine what it is like you people who's lost both parents, because right now it hurts so bad I can't stand it, now I'm not as strong as some people, but I hereby swear I will not let my father's sacrifice go to waste," another tear streamed down her face, this time she didn't stop to brush it away, "I will continue to help as many as I can, and one day I hope I can save someone else from feeling the lost of a loved one," tears were now pouring out of Lily's eyes, but still she continued. " I will see my father's dream through, his dream to create a better world for everyone. Thank you." Lily bowed to crowd.

" Nice job Lil," Zane patted Lily on the shoulder, it was then he realized she was trembling, struggling to keep herself from crying again. "It's okay if you want to cry."

To Zane's surprise she shook her head.

" No I won't cry, after all you didn't cry." Lily looked up at Zane with puffy, red eyes.

Zane nodded, he understood his sister's thinking.

" Alright, alright, now that the children of the deceased have spoken, we will now lay the deceased to rest." The priest said, Zane leaned over his father's coffin before it could be closed.

" Goodbye dad, I hope our namesake grant you a palace in the Elysium fields." Vidos whispered, and slid his mother's ring onto his father's finger. " Oh, and I hope this helps you find mom."

" Zane," Lily placed her hand on his back.

Zane looked back, four gentlemen in suits were ready to close the casket.

" Do you want to see him one last time?" Zane asked.

Lily shook her head.

" I want my last memory of dad to be a happy one, and not one where he's dead in a coffin." She explained.

Zane nodded, then he led his sister back towards their seat. And the siblings watched as the lid was nailed onto the wooden casket.

" I'm surprised you could make it Warren." Zane said as he, and his sister walked with Warren.

" I would never miss such a significant event for the two of you." Warren replied.

They were quiet for a while before Warren spoke again.

" So do you want to talk about it?" He asked, straightening his tie.

Lily shook her head, and so did Zane.

" Alright, how about we go out to lunch? I'll treat." Warren suggested, as they approached the parking lot.

Normally Zane would have refused, but this time he nodded.

" Sure, Lil you wanna come along?"

Lily smiled at her brother.

" I've got to eat sometime right?"

" Well that settles it, I'll meet you two at our usual place?" Warren asked unlocking his car, a silver and white Tesla.

" Sounds good." Zane answered as he opened the door of his Lamborghini for his sister, then he walked around and slipped into the driver's seat.

" How you holding up sis?" Zane asked, driving out of the parking lot.

Lily thought about it before answering.

" I'm doing okay, but it still hurts when I think about... it, is this what you went through when mom died?"

" Somewhat." Zane answered, he turned a corner.

" How did you get through it?" Lily asked.

" I found something to distract me with namely _this_." Zane snapped his fingers and a black sword in a sheath settled in his sister's lap.

" You practiced with Master Shen Tian?" Lily referred to her brother's sword fighting instructor, a Chinese man who's mastered kung fu, wushu, Shaolin fist, and is a master in jeet kun do.

" Yeah, but since you're not into this stuff I suggest you practice your mutant powers, practicing mine took my mind off mom." Zane said, the two of them were both mutants, something they'd known since as far back as they could remember, no one else knew except for their father, and a handful of household staff, one of which included Master Shen.

" Wait you were two when mom died how can you practice anything then?" Lily questioned.

Zane gave her a droll look.

" Did I say I started training as soon as mom died? No, I started when I was six, surprisingly I remember everything about mom."

Lily was quiet for a bit before asking another question.

" What did mom look like?" She asked.

Zane sighed as he passed a cross road. " This question again? I told you she had blond hair, your eyes, and my nose. Compared to dad she was short, I'd say she's probably somewhere around five feet, but I'm just basing this off memories."

Lily closed her eyes, and imagined what her mother looked like, the mother who died because of her.

" We're here," Zane said parking his car, a few seconds later Warren parked into the empty spot next to them.

" Already?" Lily opened her eyes surprised.

" _Already?_ You've been asleep for half an hour, traffic today is slower than molasses in January." Zane stepped out, and walked over to open her door, but she opened it herself.

" I got it, I'm not your date you don't need to open my door for me." Lily said yawning, and stepped out of the car.

" Good thing I booked a table for a bit later than our expected arrival huh?" Warren said locking his car.

" Congrats Warren, you spoke to the guy on the phone, that's _so_ amazing, seriously, someone give this guy a goddamn medal." Zane rolled his eyes.

Warren sighed, and led the two inside.

" So you wanna talk about it now?" Warren asked, just as Zane was about to cut into his steak.

" No." Zane answered without even looking up.

Lily took a drink of her tea, and dittoed Zane's answer.

Warren was quiet for a while, before asking again.

" How about now?"

" Ask me again Blondie, see what happens." Zane growled, gripping his knife threateningly.

Lily, on the other hand, had the opposite answer.

" Sure." She said taking a small bite of fish on her seafood platter.

" Alright Lily, you go." Warren said, wary of Zane.

Lily took another drink of tea before starting.

" Well, I don't really wanna talk about dad's death, so I'm just gonna talk about some good moments with him." Lily clarified before starting.

Warren nodded.

" By all means, you talking at all is more than what I can get out of your brother."

Zane didn't react as he took another bite of his steak.

" Well, once on April fools, me, and my brother decided to prank my father, so we go his study to set it up, while he was at work, and our butler Robert was out shopping for dinner, with our cook. Well as soon as Zane opened the door, a giant bucket of water dropped on his head soaking him from head to toe, it was then we realized out father beat us to the punch, and anticipated we'd prank him, so Zane was even more determined than before, and we figured that dad would only have one trick, and oh boy, were we in for a surprise, Zane took out one of our 'toys', and proceeded to place it into dad closet, but was instantly socked by a spring-loaded boxing glove," Warren started laughing, as Zane's face into a deep shade of red.

" Well in my defense I didn't figure dad would pull something out of the _home alone_ movies." Zane mumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes before continuing.

" I went ahead place my own into my dad's drawer on his desk, put as soon as I opened it a pie flew into my face," Zane chuckled at the memory, but stopped immediately when Lily shot him a dirty look. " As I was saying, at this point we were both really weary, so we decided to work together instead of going off separately, and that was the biggest mistake we made, we open the door to another closet, and a mountain of flour dropped onto our heads."

Warren was about to comment, but Lily stopped him.

" Before you start Warren, that wasn't even the worst part, you see my brother was wet, like dripping water wet, so the flour and the water made a paste on him, and it looked like he was wearing a body cast."

Zane scoffed.

" Don't just comment on me Lil, as I remember you were so white, Snow White would've been jealous, if you stood next to a wall you would blend in better than a chameleon."

Warren laughed even harder, as the ludicrous images invaded his head.

" Anyways, my brother, and I were pretty spooked at this point, so when the lights of the closet wouldn't turn on we knew something was wrong, or at least I did, Zane, in his flour-body cast glory, didn't care, so he strolled right on into the walk in closet, and effectively took me along, then a skeleton, one of those Halloween decorations you could buy at the mall, dropped from the ceiling, and that sent us sprinting out of the closet, and then the study, we didn't stop until we were in the living room, and after that, we never decided to pull a single prank on our dad again." Lily finished.

" Smart choice," Warren commented. " See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now Zane you share."

Zane sighed.

" I said it before Warren, and I'll say it again: NO!"

" Alright, alright, calm down." Warren said, raising his hands in surrender.

Zane finished the last of his steak when his phone rang, the ring tone was _Cha-ching_ by Hedley, which told him all he needed to know about who was calling.

" Give me a sec, I gotta take this." Zane apologized leaving the room.

" So how's school?" Warren asked Lily, while he finished his chicken.

" We don't go to school remember Warren? Me, and my brother are homeschooled." Lily answered.

" Still? Surely your father isn't afraid of anyone finding out, is he?"

Lily swallowed before answering.

" Well that's part of the reason, but the other thing is me, and my brother are so much ahead of the other kids we wouldn't learn anything at a school.

" Ah, so that's it." Warren pushed his plate aside, and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

" Yep."

Zane returned, and sat down at his seat.

" So anything wrong?" Warren asked.

Zane shook his head.

" Nope just another phone call to say sorry about my dad's death, they're really getting annoying at this point, I've been receiving them for a solid month now, if I have to take anymore of this..." Zane trailed off.

" So what did you two talk about?" Zane asked, taking a drink of his sprite.

" Nothing really." Lily answered before finishing off the last of her seafood platter.

" Later kids." Warren said as he stepped into his car.

" Sayonara." Zane said back.

" Bye, be safe." Lily waved as Warren sped out of the parking lot.

" So back to home we go?" Zane asked starting the car.

Lily nodded.

They were quiet until they got back to their sky scraper, which had been given to them as their property as stated in their father's will.

" Welcome back, Master Zane, and Lady Lily." Said the familiar voice of the family butler: Robert.

" It's been good, thank you Robert." Zane replied.

" Hi Robert, I missed you this morning." Lily hugged Robert, and the old man smiled and hugged back.

" Thank you milady." Robert bowed, then looked at Zane.

" And was Master Christopher laid to rest?" Robert asked, his eyes filled with sadness, he was said to be their butler, but in truth he was Christopher's best friend.

" Yeah." Zane answered quietly, and immediately went to the training room.

" Hey Master Shen you in here?" Zane called, looking for the Chinese man.

" Right here, Zane." Shen called back, as he stepped out of the armory.

Shen had graying hair even though he wasn't even forty, his eyes were a dark brown, and his brows formed in a way that made it look like he is forever frowning.

" I see you're back," Shen said.

" Yeah."

" So how did the funeral go?"

Zane turned away.

" Alright if you don't want to talk about it, let's get right to sparing shall we?" Shen pulled out his _Jian,_ a Chinese double edged sword.

Zane summoned his own sword, a trail of black fire oozed out from his arm, and turned into his sword when they reached Zane's palm.

" Would you like to change into something more appropriate, before starting?" Shen asked, looking pointedly at Zane's designer suit.

" Oh right, totally forgot I had this thing on, gimme a sec." Zane disappeared into the walk in closet in the training room.

Seconds later Zane emerged with a pair of black shorts, and a red Nike T-shirt.

" Alright let's go." Zane drew his sword, and advanced on the Asian man.

Zane pulled a quick slash across the man's chest, but Shen countered it with ease, then Shen followed the momentum of Zane's strike, and returned with his own attack, forcing Zane to jump back, Zane lunged back in only to have Shen knee him in the stomach before he could strike.

" You didn't move fast enough," Shen commented as he backed off, walked around Zane, forcing him to constantly follow him with his eyes.

Zane got up, and the two started to circle each other, this time Shen made the first move, he moved in with a wushu technique, known as the sword step, which is a highly offensive maneuver, that when done right can force the opponent into a defensive position, but if one is not experienced enough, they can mess up and get into major trouble, unfortunately for Zane his master executed the move perfectly.

Zane grunted as he barely had enough time to pull his sword up to avoid being turned into a shish kebob.

" Good, I see your speed has not wavered, but can you keep up with _this_?" Shen slashed three times at incredible speeds, and a followed up with a feint to Zane's right side, Zane in returned blocked everything, and when Shen feinted Zane used the opportunity to move into the offensive, he swung his sword in a wide arc across Shen's chest, but Shen avoided it easily by taking a step back, Zane then used the momentum of his strike to hit a second time, this time he aimed for Shen's head, but Shen just ducked, and moved in under Zane's guard, and with one well placed palm strike sent Zane crashing into the wall, there were times when Zane wondered if his master was actually human.

" Don't just focus on your enemy's weapon, focus on every move the opponent makes, if you did that I wouldn't have caught you with that palm strike." Shen Tian lectured.

Zane took a deep breath, picked up his sword, and stood up again.

" Duly noted, now my turn." Zane said pulling three whirlwind slashes across Shen's chest, two of which were blocked, and the third one Shen ducked under, only to find the butt of Zane's sword to his face.

" _Ma de,_ " Shen cursed in Chinese, and was knocked flat onto his back by Zane's attack.

" So can you still stand up after that old man? Or do you need a break." Zane taunted, and Shen laughed.

" Young man it'd do you well to be a bit more modest." Shen said lunging.

Zane laughed back, and countered.

" Phew, that felt good." Zane exclaimed walking out of his shower, it was six PM now, he got home by two, trained with Shen 'til four, then spent the next two hours working out.

" Hello, Master Zane I hope the water was nice today?" Robert asked as Zane took his clothes from his butler.

" It was." Zane said putting on his jeans, and a black, and red sweater, with the words: _there's nothing to fear, but fear itself_ sewed onto the chest pocket.

Zane then realized there was a letter on his dresser.

" Hey what's that?" Zane asked Robert.

" Ah yes, a letter from your father written two years ago, for you." Robert answered.

" What's it about?"

" I never asked, but he told me to only give it to you after his... passing." Robert replied.

Huh, strange of his father to do so, but Zane couldn't exactly argue logic with a dead man.

" Thanks Robert, I'll come down for dinner after I finish reading the letter."

" Yes. And what should I tell the chef to prepare?"

" Tell him to make some Steamed Lobster, with a bowl of Soupe à L'oignon." Zane answered with the letter already in his hand.

" Very well Sir." Robert formally bowed, and left the room.

Zane ripped up the letter's casing, and began to read:

 _To Zane, my beloved son._

 _Zane if you are reading this then I am already dead, and the duty of being the man of the house falls on your shoulders, and I want you to decide what is the best for yourself._

 _As you know, you and your sister are mutants, by the time you are reading this I don't know whether or not mutants are accepted by society, so I'm assuming no. Anyways, if you are still in school when you are reading this I want you to attend the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, now I know you are asking why, and the answer is this: I did my best to help you master your powers, but there is only so much a normal human can do for a mutant, if you go to Xavier's school you would not need to hide any longer, you would be surrounded by people like you, as well as people who can teach you how to master your powers, so please go do it as a favor for me. If you are a grown man when you are reading this I want you to join the X-men, the reason is that you have the power to change the world, and I hope you would want to change it for the better, and because you have your powers you don't need to save the world from the side lines like myself. You can become a hero, a person everyone would look up to, and the X-men is a great place to start off, it is also the best place to fit in._

 _Now you need not do this, you can rip it and toss it in the fire, but know that I know what is best, I have thought about this many times over, this is the best option for both you and your sister, speaking of your sister... I want you to take care of her, you are her only family now, don't ever leave her, and please protect her from the rest of the hostile world._

 _It is not easy being a mutant, and your path will only become harder as life goes on, but remember: the night is always darkest before the dawn. So don't ever despair, no matter how hopeless the situation, and no matter where I am, I will always love you and your sister_

 _That is the message I leave for you._

 _From you father..._

 _Christopher Haides_

Zane brushed a tear away from the side of his cheek, and took a deep breath, then he tucked up the letter carefully into it's envelope, and left it in his desk drawer, then he picked up his phone.

" Hey Warren? It's Zane, you work at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters right? Good, me and Lily would like to apply."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two I've got nothing to say except thanks to** Shadow knight39 **for giving me the idea for Jackson, and yeah enjoy the chapter.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **( PS: I'm still looking for OCs, so if you guys have any ideas, PM me about it. )**

Chapter 2

" We're going where?" Lily asked her brother incredulously.

" I've enrolled us in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." Zane answered, and took a bite of his lobster.

" Sir, may I ask what made you suddenly decide on this?" Robert asked.

" My father thought it was a good idea, and now that I think about it he's not wrong." Zane answered, then turned his attention to his sister. " Besides I don't know why you're against this, you told me yourself that you'd like to one day go to a normal school."

She did, but she didn't know it was going to happen as sudden as _this_ , at least Zane could've given her a heads-up first you know?

" Anyways I'm done for dinner I'll be in my room if you need me." Zane said standing up, he was about to leave, then stopped. " By the way Robert, please prepare some cash for me and Lil's stay at the school, I think two or three million should suffice for the year."

" Certainly." Robert bowed.

" Thanks." Zane said, and left... for real this time.

Lily didn't have too much of an appetite after that announcement, too many emotions roared through her, anger, happiness, curiosity... but the most dominant one is confusion, what had made her brother make such a decision so suddenly? With that thought first, and foremost in mind Lily knocked on her brother's door.

No one answered.

" I'm coming in bro." Lily opened the door to find Zane with his headset on playing a video game.

" Turn left! Turn left! Fuck no, don't... just do what I tell you... and that sonic boom blew your face off, awesome, that was a nice turn you did, seriously top five plays material right there." Zane clapped sarcastically, and was about to go back to his game when Lily tapped him on the shoulder, Zane turned around, when he saw her he said back into the head set: " BRB, AFKing for a sec." Lily heard someone protest on the other side, but Zane ignored them.

" What's up Lil?" Zane spun around in his black leather chair to look up at her.

" Why are we suddenly going to a school." Lily asked getting straight to a point.

Zane shrugged.

" Dad thought it was a good idea."

Lily gaped at him.

" Dad? As in dad whom we buried today? That one?"

" You know anyone else?" Zane rolled his eyes.

" How did you?"

" He left me a letter." Zane answered.

" He what?" Lily asked in surprise.

" He, left, me, a, letter." Zane enunciated every word slowly as if she was a moron.

Lily loved her brother, she really did, but these are the moments where she wanted to spear him to the wall with her powers.

" I know what you said, but why did he leave one for you?" Lily snapped irritably.

Zane shrugged again.

" I have no clue, I would ask, but it's pretty hard to communicate with a dead person."

" Dad really liked you better huh." Lily's eyes clouded over with silent tears, the way she said those words, they weren't a question, they were a statement.

" What? No, off course not, dad loved you more than anything." Zane stood up and tried to comfort her.

" Then why did he only leave you a letter?" She shouted, a tear fell from her left eye.

" I don't know, really I don't, besides why are you mad at me? I didn't write the thing."

Lily knew it was wrong to be mad at her brother for something he couldn't help, but she was still angry.

" Listen Lil, I don't know why dad left that letter for me, and I don't know who he liked better, but I do know this one thing won't change: I will always be there For you, you're my last family left I'll die before I hurt you, I promise that so long as I live the draw a breath nothing will hurt you, because I love you Lil." Zane pulled Lily into his arms, and rocked her, only then did Lily let her tears fall, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were ones of happiness, happiness at the thought of having a person who will never betray her.

" I love you too bro." Lily looked up at her brother, he was six feet tall, and he stood a full head taller than she was, his dark hair fell from his head to frame a face that would cause woman to claw and tear at each other just to get his attention, to people he didn't know he was sarcastic at best, and absolutely vicious at worst, but he was never that way to her, for her he seemed to have infinite patience, even though he could get angry, and frustrated at the smallest of things, things like dying in a video game, in fact she's seen him fly into absolute rage when playing a game, but she never understood that, but none of that mattered, he was her family just like she was to him, and she'll be the only person who will never betray him.

" Listen to me Lil," Zane sat down on the couch, and Lily sat down next to him. " I do have one reason of my own for enrolling us in the school."

" What's that?" Lily sniffled.

" I want us to make friends, the world is a cruel, harsh place and while we have family they can't always be there for us, but having friends can make up for that, they can be that one shoulder for you to lean on, that is if you were a woman, if it was a man it'll a person you can bitch to over a ball game, or something, but we're not going to find friends if we sit up here in solitude, you know what I'm saying?" Zane asked.

" Friends are just family you're not related to by blood." Lily said.

Zane nodded.

" Yeah, you know the Chinese, and by 'Chinese' I mean Shen, have a saying."

" What is it?"

" A friend close is worth more than a family afar." Zane told her.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

" Basically everything I've said before."

" Wouldn't it be easier to start off with the saying then?" Lily tsked.

Zane smiled sheepishly.

" Yeah, I didn't really think that one through, but yeah go ahead and pack up, tomorrow we're going to school."

Lily smiled.

" I'll be ready."

" Have a good stay Master Zane, Lady Lily." Robert said from the car.

" Thanks Robert," Lily said before hugging the old man who was more like an uncle than a butler.

" You're very welcome milady." Robert smiled.

" C'mon Lil, let's go." Zane said taking their luggage out of the trunk, surprisingly there was not much, they each had one suitcase, a back pack, and a travel bag.

" Okay I'm coming," Lily said, looking back at the car driving away, the turned and observed the mansion/school, Lily doesn't know it yet, but she'll find out coming here was the best decision of her life.

Zane walked into the school in his black leather under it he wore his red and black shirt with a satanic symbol on the back, under that he wore designer jeans, and below that he wore his usual Nike running shoes.

As soon as they entered the gate Zane found warren behind an old man in a wheelchair waiting for them, Zane knew who that was, Prof. Xavier, the so called most powerful telepath in the world, but he was also the principle of the school, which made him Zane's principle.

Warren smiled at them, his blonde hair was combed back, and he was dressed like any normal guy, well any normal guy with giant wings anyways.

Zane inclined his head at him.

Lily waved smiled.

" Hello children, my name is Charles Xavier, and welcome to my school," Xavier offered Zane and Lily his hand.

" Zane." Zane said, shaking it.

" Hi, I'm Lily." His sister introduced herself.

" First I'd like to say sorry for the loss of your father, he was a great friend to the mutant community, and a wonderful man." Xavier said sadly. " Now as you may have already known from your father, this school is a school exclusive to mutants, so here you will find many mutants your age, our teachers and staff are also mutants, and they're all great people, such as Warren here." They started lead Lily and Zane into the school with Warren pushing the wheelchair.

" Before any student is fully enrolled we will go through something similar to an orientation." The old man continued.

" What do you do during this 'orientation' ?" Zane asked.

" We just see what your powers are, so we know how to train you." Warren explained.

Zane nodded.

" Now, back to the main subject, this school is also the headquarters of the x-men, many of our students are already training to become x-men, however this is not mandatory, you can graduate from the school, and the certificate is as authentic as any college or university." Xavier continued as they walked through the gardens, a few kids were playing basketball in the court, some were going to class, and some were just hanging out with friends, but one thing they all did was stare at them as they passed.

" So if we graduate here we can go anywhere and work?" Lily asked.

Zane looked at her strangely.

" Where do you wanna go? I mean there's no point, the amount of money the company makes is enough to support us for a lifetime."

" Well I wanna be a nurse so I can help people." Lily said sticking her tongue out at her brother, who just shook his head.

Xavier nodded.

" Yes, you can become a nurse if you have our diploma, or rather you can go to medical school with it."

Lily seemed to be content with that response.

They stopped in front of a medical building.

" Here we are." Warren announced.

When he didn't elaborate Zane spoke up.

" Okay I'll bite, where is 'here' ?"

" Here is where we do the orientation." Xavier explained as they entered a room with what looked like a bed inside of a capsule.

" I'm guessing that's where you scan our powers?" Zane asked.

" It is indeed." Xavier agreed.

" So what do we do?" Zane asked.

" Take off your jacket and lay down on the bed it'll take roughly one minute."

 _Sounds easy enough_ , Zane thought as he lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

After some time Warren took Zane to his room, his sister was already in hers.

" Here's your room." Warren opened the door, and inside sat a fifteenish guy with blonde hair on one of the beds listening to music and eating chips.

" Hey Jackson, this is your new roommate." Warren had to shout so the kid can hear him.

The kid took the ear buds out, and smiled.

" Sorry didn't hear ya." Jackson apologized.

" Well, we'll let you two get better acquainted, for now I'm going to be late for a meeting." Warren walked out the door

" Would it have mattered Warren? Your company's already the embodiment of chaos anyways, would you going even make a difference?" Zane called after him, but Warren didn't respond.

" So what's your name?" Jackson asked.

" Zane."

" Hey Zane, I'm Conner."

Zane frowned.

" I thought your name was Jackson?"

" Yeah, but that's not my legal name, my real legal name is Conner Fillmore." Jackson explained.

" Ah." Zane said, then he unloaded his stuff on the empty bed while chatting with Jackson.

" So Jackson what power do you have?" Zane asked as he pulled out his laptop and placed it on his desk.

" Electrokinesis." Jackson answered.

Zane looked at him strangely.

" Uh, what's that?"

" I control lightning and electricity."

" Oh."

" So what's your power?" Jackson asked as he offered Zane a chip.

" Uh, I control a blackish fire thing, also I can summon a sword out of thin air." Zane thanked Jackson, and placed the snack in his mouth.

Jackson frowned.

" They seem to have nothing to do with each other."

Zane shrugged.

" I know, but I really don't think much about it, hey so long as I can use it right?"

" That's true." Jackson nodded.

" You have any siblings?" Zane asked.

" One sister, she's moved to New York for a new job, and I went with her."

" I see, what job does she have?"

" She's a lawyer."

" A lawyer huh?" Zane stood up as he finally finished making his bed, he looked at his side of the room then at Jackson's and winced.

The two sides were completely different, Zane's side was filled with high-end, and designer items, while Jacksons was all, well... normal stuff.

Jackson on the other hand didn't seem to notice.

" So you have any siblings?" Jackson asked as he leaned back in his bed.

" Yeah, one sister she's also a mutant." Zane answered, then checked his watch.

" Hey it's ten o'clock, you have a place to work out here?" Zane asked.

" Um... yeah depends on what kind of training you want, if you wanna train your mutant powers we go to the danger room, but if it's just physical training we could go to the gym." Jackson told Zane the options.

" Just the normal gym would be good." Zane stretched, and pulled out a change of clothes. " Let me just change first."

"OK."

" We have a problem." Xavier pronounced as every staff and teacher in his school sat around him, people that he viewed as his own children.

" What is it?" Asked Bobby, also known as Ice Man, an omega level mutant, capable of controlling, and freezing all moisture on earth."

" The two mutants that enrolled today Zane, and Lily both have... well to be frank they have a _lot_ of power." Tessa, also known as Sage answered before Xavier could, having read the scans already herself.

" So? Jean has a lot of power, and so does Bobby for that matter, after all they're both omega level." Scott, also known as Cyclops, frowned.

" If they were just omega level it wouldn't be this worrying, it's the fact that they're both _beyond_ that level." Xavier explained.

The rest of the table was in shock.

Finally Warren spoke up.

" How is that possible? What can they possibly do that they can be beyond omega level?" Warren asked.

" Well Lily, the sister has reality warping powers, however unlike Franklin Richards, she seems to have no boundaries, on top of that she has telepathy, and telekinesis, neither one is rare, but they're both extremely powerful due to also having reality warping as an ability, her telekinesis at max could tear entire galaxies apart with ease, and her telepathy... basically she will be practically omniscient." Sage explained, her tone was dead serious.

The rest of the X-men was taken off guard, not even the Phoenix seemed to have this much power when it took over Jean's body, of course that was most likely not the phoenix's full power, it was devastating enough.

" So what about her brother?" Logan asked, the wolverine was never afraid of much, being basically immortal and all, but this...

" The brother is possibly even worse, he can generate, and control anti-matter." Sage answered.

" What's anti-matter?" Scott scratched his head.

" Exactly what it sounds like, it can actually un-create the universe, and end all life as we know it, it is also what generates hellfire, which is a cosmic power, key word: _cosmic_." Tessa told her.

" But that's not even the worst part." Tessa said before Jean could ask more questions. " The worst part is that the sword that the kid can summon, yes he can summon a sword, and him emits a power signature similar to Thanos when he came to earth."

Half the people in the room gasped at that.

" Are you saying he's a titan?" Emma asked.

Tessa shook her head.

" No, his DNA indicates that he is a mutant, which is what makes this so terrifying if Thanos somehow managed to transplant part of his DNA into a person without us knowing... who knows how many he's created? Also if he can control these people with his DNA like puppets, and what if they all had Zane's powers?"

" So what should we do professor?" Warren looked at his mentor.

The old man smiled that warm smile he always wore.

" Regardless of what they can do, they are still children they came to us to learn to control their powers, and that's what we'll teach them."

" And if we fail?" Warren asked.

The old man smiled again.

" Then at least we'll know we tried, but hopefully it doesn't come to that, now we'll discuss this more when Betsy, and the others return, consider this a heads up, now this meeting is over."

One by one the group began to get up and leave, all save two.

" How are we going to train them Professor?" Scott asked as everyone left.

" I don't know Scott, but we're just going to have to try." Xavier answered with determination, because if he wasn't this was it for not just them, but the rest of the universe.

" Wow you're making quite the scene." Jackson commented as Zane did his two hundredth pull up.

" Huh? What?" Zane asked as he dropped down to the ground and wiped his hands on his shorts.

Jackson leaned in and whispered.

" You know like every girl in the room is staring at you right?"

Zane looked around, and indeed he caught many girls turning away, red-faced, he smirked.

" Well I'm fit what can I say?" Zane started to walk to the other end of the room to grab some water, but someone bumped into him

" Watch where you're going, idiot." The guy spat with enough venom to bring down an elephant.

Zane on the other hand was unimpressed, the kid had black hair and was a decent 5' 10", not as tall as him but he wasn't short.

" You bumped into me, and your telling me to watch it? Yeah... that doesn't sound right to me." Zane said in a dry tone.

" You don't wanna antagonize me punk." The guy snarled.

" And shouldn't threaten a person who can gut you like a fish." Zane gritted his teeth.

" Is that a threat?"

" Just telling the truth." Zane grinned.

The kid came to shove Zane, but Jackson separated the two.

" Whoa, guys calm down, and Julian... fuck off." Jackson expected that to insult Julian, but it had no effect

" Go back to playing with Squidward, Lightning Rod," Julian laughed. " If you know what's good for you, you better back off and let me show this punk who's in charge here." Julian cracked his knuckles, and with out warning a shot of green energy flew from his hand and hit Zane in the stomach.

" Fuck!" Zane pent over in pain, it felt like someone hit him in the stomach with a sledge hammer.

" You fucking CUNT!" Zane's sword appeared in his hand, it covered itself in red energy, and he slashed at Julian.

Julian just smirked and raised his hand, a green shield appeared in thin air, but just before the sword came in contact with the shield there was a ripple in the air, and Zane hacked through the shield like it wasn't there.

Just as Zane would've cut off Julian's head a ball of white energy knocked the sword out of Zane's hand.

Zane immediately turned his attention to the new comer, and found a man in his mid-twenties, with sandy blonde hair, standing a few feet away his hand smoking.

" That's enough." The man said.

" Who are you?" Zane asked while Julian finally lifted his arms from his head in an attempt to protect himself, yeah like that would've helped against a _sword_.

" That's Alex." Jackson told him.

" The fuck is Alex?" Zane asked again.

" He's Cyclops's brother." Jackson elaborated.

" Cyclops's-" Zane stopped as he remembered who Cyclops was, and extended a hand towards Alex.

" Hi, I'm Zane I'm new here, nice to meet you."

" Why were you and Julian fighting?" Alex asked as he shook Zane's hand.

" Well he attacked me with that green, whodo, voodoo, laser beam shit, cause I wouldn't apologize for _him_ bumping into _me_ , and I attacked him because the laser hits like a rhinoceros on steroids charged into me, at mach ten speed, and also because he insulted Jackson." Zane explained.

Alex tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing anyways, as did Jackson.

The only one who wasn't all that amused was Julian.

Alex looked to Julian as he finally stopped laughing.

" Is what he said true?" He asked seriously, or as serious as a guy can manage after laughing so hard.

Julian's sudden interest of the floor tiles surprised Zane, he never thought Julian was the kind to admit any fault.

" Yes." Julian murmured.

" Julian," Alex tsked. " I've heard from Emma, and Scott that you're quite the trouble student, but I didn't believe you were as bad as they said... until now."

Zane and Jackson shared a knowing look, if the continued the way they think it would... it's going to be great.

" I'll let it slide this time Julian, but under one condition." Alex continued.

" What is it?" Julian asked.

" You need to apologize to them." Alex said

Zane's eyes widened, he looked over to Jackson who shared the same look, man this was far beyond what he'd imagined, this was priceless, and the perfect punishment for arrogant pricks like Julian, an insult to his pride.

Julian's eyes blazed in fury as he turned to Zane and Jackson and grumbled the most pathetic apology Zane's ever heard in his life, then quickly retreated.

The second Julian disappeared, Zane and Jackson burst out laughing

" Oh, my fucking god, that was amazing." Zane bent over laughing.

" Yeah, holy shit, did you see his face?" Jackson agreed as he brushed a tear from the corner of his eye.

" I still not done with you Zane." Alex said and Zane sobered instantly.

" Sir?"

" You should know that weapons are not allowed in the premises." Alex stated.

" That's all?" Zane asked, relieved that was all that upset the man.

" Yes." Alex answered.

" But I can't send it out?" Zane said.

" Why is that?"

" Um... it comes back to me it's one of my powers my sword is kind of like Thor's hammer, it always come back to me no matter how I try to get rid of it." Zane explained.

" Ah... I see... alright then please do not use it on other students, unless it's during practice." Alex warned Zane.

" YES SIR!" Zane saluted Alex as he left.

When he left, people started to go about their own business, and stopped starring at Zane and Alex, well most of them anyways, the women... Zane had no way of repelling, he's been chased around too many times to know that fact, oh and better yet, here the women who would be chasing him has superpowers... that's just lovely.

" Oh, and meet me in the cafeteria at lunch, I have a proposition for you boys." Alex called as he opened the door.

" Sure." Zane replied.

" We'll be there." Jackson said.

Alex smiled, and walked out the door, as soon as the door closed a voice sounded next to him.

" So? What do you think?" Alex turned and found himself face to face with his brother.

" He's very powerful, but he needs training to control his temper." Alex answered.

" And if that fails?" Scott asked, his dark sunglasses makes his eyes unreadable.

Alex didn't answer.

" He's an omega level mutant, you and I both know what will happen if one of them looses control." Scott gritted his teeth.

" Not everyone will turn out to be like Gabriel." Alex mentioned the name of an especially sour subject the two of them.

" Yeah, but I don't wanna risk it, they're too dangerous."

" _This_ coming from the guy who can't look at someone without vaporizing them." Alex smirked. " We're both dangerous _now_ , but can you imagine how dangerous we'd be without the professor training us?"

This time Scott didn't answer.

" Trust me brother, the siblings needs guidance, and I can give it to them, isn't that why you called me here in the first place?" Alex reminded his brother.

" Yes but-"

" No 'buts'. I'm going make them part of my team Scott, and I'm not backing down." Alex told him.

Scott's eyes widened.

" What? You're going to have two wild cards on your team? Are you insane? What if they lose control of their powers?"

" That's just a chance I'm going to have to take." Alex walked past Scott, leaving him alone in the hallway.

" Well... I guess you do have a point." Scott said, under his breath.

" What's my sister doing here?" Zane asked as he stared at Alex sitting at a table with his sister, a girl, and a guy.

The girl had short blond hair, big, topaz eyes, and a few freckles was on her face, not so much that it made her looked bad, but enough to make her look pretty cute, and she looked around fifteen. The guy had pure silver hair that was neatly combed back, he had a relatively okay build, not as muscular as Zane, but not skinny by any means, he had sharp silver eyes that watched everything with a seriousness that scared Zane.

" I gave her the same proposition." Alex said matter-of-factly.

" Which you still haven't told us what it is yet." Jackson reminded him.

Alex didn't even react to the question as he gestured for the two to sit in the empty seats at the table.

" Sit and then we'll talk." Alex said placing a French fry into his mouth.

Weary as all hell Zane sat down next his sister, but sat in a position where he can pick up his sister and bolt at a moment's notice.

" Hey sis, you settling in okay?" Zane asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded.

" Yeah, it's pretty fun here, remind me to tell you about what happened today later." Lily smiled at him, then she whispered into his ear. " By the way the guy that came in with you has been passing me hints, if you know... yeah you know what I'm saying."

Zane whipped his head in Jackson's seat, the guy didn't even have time to turn away, seeing the panic on his face Zane smiled, _that should keep him at bay_ , he thought.

" Now before we start I want you to meet each other so why don't we go around the table, and we all say our name, one thing we hate, one thing we like, and our powers, sounds good?" Alex clapped his hands together.

" What are you a kindergarten teacher? Cause no offense that's the only place I've seen shit like this." Zane snorted.

" Just humor me." Alex rolled his eyes.

Zane sighed and began.

" Alright I'll start. My name is Zane, I like to workout, and play video games, I hate sons of bitches who just walk into the room and act like they're the boss when it's clear that _I_ am the boss, and will always be the boss, my powers are well I'm not sure what they are so..."

" I'll tell you." Alex said, and Zane turned to him.

" How would you know?" He asked.

" Your orientation results came in." Alex answered.

Zane nodded and gestured for him to continue.

And he did.

" Well, Zane is capable of creating, and manipulating anti-matter," Alex looked at Zane. " Which would be the black energy you can conjure, now as I was saying, he can also summon a sword to aid him in combat, but now I want you all to take a deep breath to prepare yourself, done that? Good, Zane is an omega level mutant."

Jackson choked on his soda, Lily's jaw dropped open, Zane was so surprised he dropped his fork, the two others both froze, obviously none of them has seen that one coming.

Alex looked concerned as the table froze.

" Just for the record... you guys are all still alive right?"

They all slowly nodded.

Lily closed her mouth and swallowed hard before she spoke.

" My full name is Lillian, but you can just call me Lil, or Lily, or a hundred other nicknames so long as it's not an insult, I like shopping, and listening to my brother sing-"

" Wait a second," Jackson stopped Lily and pointed at Zane. " You can sing?"

Zane nodded.

" I took a seven year vocal course, so yeah I'd say I can sing." Zane said with a grin.

 _Can that grin get any cockier?_ Lily asked herself, oh wait it was her brother of course it could.

" Back to my introduction... I hate people who start a story and never finishes it, my powers are telekinesis, telepathy, and um..." Lily paused to think up of a name for her particularly interesting ability

" Reality warping." Alex said for her.

" Yes, wait what's that?" She scratched her head in confusion, but Zane sucked his breath in as he realized what that ability was, and he answered for Alex.

" Reality warping gives one the ability to bend, and control reality itself with their will, and while doing it they can ignore all laws of physics or otherwise, basically it is as close to God as a person can get." Then he turned his head to Alex. " And I guessing since she has such a powerful ability she's omega level also?"

Alex nodded, as the rest of the group froze in surprise once more.

Two omegas in one day... yeah that was rarer than finding a diamond in the recycling bin.

The girl next to Lily spoke as she cleared her throat.

" Hi, my name is Clarissa, however I go by Clary, I personally like to listen to music, which means I'm looking forward to hear you sing Zane." She raised one of her eyebrows at him as if daring him to refuse.

While any other guy wouldn't have refused Zane on the other hand, was stupid, and suicidal, so his flashed that arrogant smile of his and spoke in his deepest droll.

" Sorry Hon, but that's just a fantasy that'll never be fulfilled, unless you're willing to pay a price... so? Are you willing to play your hand and dance with the Devil?" Zane leaned back in his chair as Lily just rolled her eyes.

" Well, that's too bad." Clary just pouted. " Anyways, I like listening to music, I hate people who abuse their power, and my power is nothing fancy like Lily, or Zane, but I can control plasma, the fourth state of matter, or light as most people know it as, and I can also phase through almost any object, other than reflective surfaces, by becoming plasma."

Jackson stood up and smiled.

" Well, I guess it's my turn now. My name is Jackson, I love dancing, now while I don't hate much the one thing I can't stand is bullies, and my powers are: Electrokinesis, which means I can control electricity, I can also suck it out of electronic devices-" He stopped as Zane suddenly leaned away from him. " What?"

" Stay the fuck away from my laptop."

Jackson stared at him before continuing, " Alright, other than that I can also create solid objects out of electricity."

Lily frowned at that.

" That's physically impossible."

" Well I don't know how I can do it, I just know that I can isn't that good enough for you?" Jackson complained.

" But yeah, that's all." Jackson turned back to the group.

They all turned to the last person who looked more uncomfortable than Zane was when he was caught reading a romance novel... what? He was bored okay?

" Um... my name is Noah, I'm catholic, so I'm against your constant swearing Zane." Noah glared at Zane, but Zane being the lord of evil looks was unaffected in the least.

" Well I'm sure you'll get used to it sooner or later." Zane said in that Devil-may-care attitude.

" Or you could just stop swearing." Noah glared at him some more.

Zane pretended to think about it.

" Let's see... how about... hell to the fucking no?" Zane smirked.

" Swear again I dare you." Noah pounded one of his fist against the table as he stood up.

" Alright... fuck you." Zane rose up slowly from his seat, he honestly didn't know why he was being such an asshole, but it was fun watching Noah turn into fifty shades of red.

" Alright that's it you blasphemous little..." Noah growled as his hand filled with a white light.

" Oh, what is it priest? Don't have the guts finish that threat?" Zane laughed as he summoned his sword, and black fire rushed out of his arm and palm to wrap it in the inferno.

" I'll kill you!"

" Kill me? Hah! You can try."


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go, chapter 3, man you guys don't know how hard I worked to get this out, with all the shit's been happening with me lately, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it also thanks to Shadow knight39 for his OC Jackson.**

 **Now I'm gonna go to bed before I pass out from exhaustion, but** ** _before_** **I do that I need to say this:**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3

Zane was about to teach this Catholic how to treat him, and the simple fact that _no one_ told _him_ what to do without serious consequences, Zane lifted his sword in preparation to do just that, of course he wasn't gonna kill him, just some third degree burns would suffice.

Just as the two would have clashed, Lily shouted.

" STOP!" She screamed and both Zane, and Noah were shoved back into their seats by an unseen force, leaving a stunned Jackson, who was just getting up to stop the fight, standing with his eyes wide, meanwhile Clary had problems to lift her jaw off the ground.

 _She brought down an alpha, and an omega level mutant in an instant_ , Alex thought, as he was charging up an energy blast to separate the two.

" Damn sis, you hit hard." Zane groaned as he felt like a monster truck equipped with a nitro system had slammed into him.

Noah was also moaning as he tried to get back into his seat, which he had fallen out of.

" What is the matter with you?" Zane's eyes widened in surprise as he found his sister yelling at him.

" I don't like being told what to do." Zane answered back, had it been anyone but his sister who'd attacked him they'd be covered in blisters, and scars by now.

" You can't go off attacking someone when they're only trying to tell you about their complaints, if you do that again... I'll be upset." Lily scolded her brother, but in the end not being able to find the threat she'd planned on throwing out, after all he was her brother, and she loved him too much to even threaten him with a serious threat.

" And you," Lily spun on Noah, who'd been smug as he saw Zane being faced down by his tiny sister, suddenly sobered as he felt those electrifying blue eyes pin him with a death-glare. " You'd kill a person for swearing? Really? So it's against your faith, but does that somehow justify you killing someone? Who are you a Purifier?" Lily snapped picking a touchy subject for all Catholics, the Purifiers, a group of maniacs who thinks they're carrying out God's bidding by trying to killing each and every mutant they can find.

" Now I want the two of you to apologize to each other, and don't make me do this again, I like my voice when I sound like this." Lily huffed as she finally sat down.

" Sorry man, I was an asshole." Zane bowed his head to Noah, normally he didn't apologize to anyone for anything, but for Lily he'd gladly cut his heart out should she ask for it.

Noah nodded, " and I can try to deal with your swearing, but I do hope you at least try to cut it short."

" See? Now isn't that all good and dandy? Now I do believe Noah has still yet to finish his... qualities shall we say." Alex smiled, but stopped when he saw Jackson's droll stare. " What?" He asked.

" Did you really just use 'dandy'? Dude..." Jackson shook his head at the older mutant.

" Ahem," Noah coughed to get everyone's attention back to him, when he was satisfied he spoke. " As I was saying before my outburst, I am catholic, my powers I can use and summon order and divine magic, I also have a mediocre healing factor due to the fact that I can use the pantheon magic of Helios, and Ma'at, the Greek god of the sun, and master of light, as well as the Egyptian goddess of healing, and order, I'm currently able to fire out beams of divine light, powerful enough to counter Alex's energy blasts." Zane let out an impressed whistle.

" Oh don't mind me, continue." Zane waved for Noah to go on.

" Now back to what I was saying, I enjoy reading, and camping, I despise people who speak ill of God, as well as people who are arrogant." He looked pointedly to Zane who visibly winced.

No wonder Noah was so quick to anger, Zane was the living and walking embodiment of Noah's discomfort.

" Look, I said I was sorry, and I'll try to not swear in your presence, but no promises." Zane said, trying to make amends.

" Thank you." Noah inclined his head towards Zane.

" Alright, now that we are done with that, I want to discuss with you guys the reason I gathered you here for." Alex smiled, he turned to Jackson, Clary, and Noah. " Now I'm aware you've been training for the x-men training program, and I'm hoping you would to join my training squad, now we don't really have a name yet, since this was pretty sudden." He then turned to Zane and Lily, " I'd also wish for you guys to join, now I'd totally understand if you don't want to, I know you're pretty new to everything, but I want you to at least give me an answer... so? What do you say."

Zane shrugged.

" I'll join if Lily does, I don't want her getting hurt."

Lily bit her finger nails as she realized that her actions would also affect her brother, but in the end she followed her heart.

" I think I'll join." She said.

Alex leaned forward in his chair and looked serious for the first time while they were sitting at the table.

" Are you sure?" He asked. " Think long and hard on this, if you do this you might now be able to back out."

Lily nodded.

" Yeah, I know but I think if I have all these powers, and if I don't do something with them, I'd be wasting them," then she looked to her brother. " And you don't have to join for me if you don't want to." She placed a delicate hand on his arm, yeah she was two completely different person when she was calm and when she's angry.

Zane snorted, and patted his sister's hand.

" Never going to happen Lil, consider me your shadow, where you go, I go and there's no way in Hell I'm letting you do something as dangerous as _this_ without me at your back, I promised that I would never let you get hurt, and that's a promise I intend to keep." He looked at Alex. " Sign me up Alex, I'm in."

" Great," he looked back to the others. " What about you guys? You in too?"

" No, duh." Jackson scoffed with a sarcasm that made Zane proud.

" Of course." Clary nodded.

" Consider me a part of your team, I'm in." Noah said.

" Alright, looks like we have a team." Alex announced. " And I bet that's the fastest anyone's every done it."

They all cheered, but neither Lily nor Zane knew about the chaos they'd just signed up for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So, don't have to do any training stuff?" Lily asked as her brother got up to pay for their lunch, Alex had offered, but let's face it the lunch won't even scratch her brother's wallet.

" Yes you do, which is why we're going sparring in the danger room after this." Alex answered, as they waited for Zane to return.

" From the name I'm guessing it's dangerous?" Lily pulled back her hair into a pony tail.

" Actually no, the room mostly generates illusions to trick out brain into thinking, that we're in a life or death situation." Clary answered for Alex as Jackson, and Noah began talking about their abilities, and who'd have a better chance in beating Zane in a fight.

" I see." Lily said forming a small "O" with her mouth.

" See what?" Zane asked as he came back from the cash register.

" That the danger room isn't dangerous." Lily told him.

" Then why is it called the danger room?" Zane frowned.

" Okay, if this goes on we'll never get to training, you'll have your answer after you get there." Alex stood up, gestured for the rest of them to follow.

" So if I do that I can beat him-"

" Can beat who Jackson?" Zane raised an eyebrow at the two who'd been so distracted by their conversation, they didn't notice that Zane was back.

Jackson, and Noah looked uncomfortable.

" Well?" Zane pursued.

" We were arguing about who's more likely to beat you in a fight." Jackson answered sheepishly.

" The answer is neither, I'm an _omega_ you'd stand no chance." Zane snorted.

Which immediately caused the other two guys to burst into complaints, and hypothetical situations.

Clary shook her head at them.

" Boys and their constant fighting," Clary glanced at Lily. " By the way how do you deal with your brother's violent behaviors?" She asked.

" Why do you assume my brother's violent?" Lily returned with a question of her own.

Clary scoffed, " oh come on Lily, don't try to hide the truth from me, I have three brothers, and their all violent to their core, besides just from your brother's outburst at the table I _know_ he's been in some 'messy' situations." She put up her hands in air quotes as she said "messy".

Lily stopped trying to defend her brother, as Lily hit the nail right on the head.

" I don't do anything, he'd stop on his own when the bleeding got bad enough, _then_ I'd go and deal with his injuries." Lily told her.

Clary inclined her head in sympathy.

" I feel you sister, being the nurse isn't easy, in my house me and my mom has to work non-stop to keep my brothers from getting infected wounds."

Lily laughed.

" Seriously?"

Clary nodded, " by the way how does your mother react to Zane getting hurt?" She asked practically burning with curiosity.

Lily's gaze became sad.

" My mother... she died at my birth, so I wouldn't know."

" I'm so sorry." Clary apologize.

" It's alright, I don't even remember her to be honest, so you can't miss what you don't know, but Zane is another matter." Lily left it at that giving Clary a look that told her to not pursue the subject any further.

" Speaking of your brother," Clary looked at her meaningfully. " You mind if I make my move?"

Lily shrugged.

" Doesn't really matter to me, if you want go for it, but be warned: my brother doesn't date much."

Clary seemed surprised.

" Really? Someone as cute as him? You're really telling me he's never been on a date?" Clary asked in disbelief.

" He's not your average guy." Lily smiled.

" That he definitely isn't." Clary agreed.

" Ow! What was that for?" Zane shouted as Noah, and Jackson both kicked him.

" For being an ass." Noah said as if it was oblivious.

Lily, and Clary laughed at the guys, they stopped soon, as they reached a very high-tech looking door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Here we are." Alex declared as he opened the door, after scanning his keycard, then fingerprint, and finally eye after that, damn the room must be pretty important to be locked up so tight.

" This is the danger room?" Zane walked into the large empty room unimpressed, he turned to face Alex in his shorts and scoffed. " Gotta say Alex, I'm pretty underwhelmed."

Alex laughed, as did the others, but Lily and Zane just looked puzzled.

" You won't say that after this training session." Alex smiled somewhat deviously as he went to the control room.

" So, your first training exercise today is a survival exercise, for this one don't worry about your team, just make sure you don't die." Alex spoke through the loud speaker.

" Alright, then bring on whatever you've got for us." Zane said proudly.

" Okay, here comes the first wave." Alex pushed a button as a few dozen aliens appeared out of thin air, and they did not look happy.

Zane raised an eyebrow as if questioning Alex's intelligence for thinking _this_ was a challenge for _him_ , then he raised his hand and his sword appeared, diving forward he cut down three of the aliens at once, the others set off their abilities as well, and utter chaos pursued. Jackson drew his left hand back and a bolt of lightning appeared in his hand, his own workout outfit rustled as he hurled it into the midst of a group of aliens and it exploded as soon as it made contact, blowing up the entire group, then he held out his right hand and a spear made of electricity appeared in his hand, and he proceeded to kill the other aliens the old fashioned way. Noah shut his eyes and chanted as a squadron of enemies surrounded him, but as soon as they got close he opened his eyes, and a beam of light shot down from the sky and instantly vaporized each and every member of the squadron, there standing in the light he looked almost like a god, if he switched out his sweats for some ancient armor he would be. Clary on the other hand moved around so fast Lily couldn't see her until she stopped every time to incinerate, or blast apart an alien with plasma blasts, an enemy tried to guard against her with a shield but Clary coated her arms with light, and cut through the shield with ease. Lily was impressed by all their abilities, but when it came to fighting they were no better than she was. An enemy soldier leapt at her, but she caught him in the air with her telekinesis and tossed him against the wall like a rag doll, another came at her from behind, but she thrusts out her hand and he flew back into another group of aliens, they all fell down like bowling pins, after that a dozen of the green aliens turned their attention to her, they started to charge, but Lily threw her head back and shouted, instantly they dropped their weapons as blood rushed out of their ears, eyes, mouth, and nose, then the all fell to the ground dead.

" Is there anyone else?" Lily asked sweetly, her hands glowed threateningly with blue energy, when no one answered she smiled. " Well if you won't come to me I'll just go to you." Lily sauntered towards the rest of the aliens as they scrambled to escape her. This was a lot more fun than what Lily had expected.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zane turned from where he was fighting when he noticed a group of enemies frantically running away... from his sister. Zane smiled, looks like he and his sister did have a few things in common, one of them being hunting down beings that would do them harm, and when they did, they'd gut them.

" Zane! Behind you!" Zane jerked as he suddenly heard Jackson screaming, turning around Zane barely had time to duck to avoid being impaled.

" You owe me one." Jackson said smugly, but before he even finished the sentence, Zane threw his sword and skewered an alien who was just about to get the drop of Jackson.

" Now we're even." Zane wagged a finger and his sword flew back into his hand.

" Thanks." Jackson inclined his head to Zane.

" Don't mention it."

" Yo, boys head in the game." Clary appeared in front of them in a flash of light.

" Don't worry Hon, I got this." Zane smirked, then he did something he's only tried a handful of times, he waited for Lily to round up the rest of the aliens, the second she did, he flung his sword into their midst.

Clary gaped at what he just did.

" What did you just do?" She asked incredulously, but Zane put a finger in front of her mouth and silenced her, and she turned bright red at such close contact.

" Shhhh, gimme a sec." Zane snapped his fingers, and a flash off red exploded in the midst of the green giants, reducing every last one of them into nothing more than body parts.

" See? Told ya." Zane's mouth spread into that cocky grin that had quickly became his trademark.

" Wow bro, I see how it is. I do all the work and you step in last minute for all the glory." Lily pouted as she returned to them.

" What?" Zane tried to sound hurt at the accusation that was more than true, but failed epically. " Alright, sorry 'bout that Lil, but hey you looked like you enjoyed yourself."

" Well... that I did." Lily's pout turned into the smile that always lit up Zane's world.

Zane ruffled her hair, then looked up at the control room at Alex.

" Hey Alex? That the best you got? C'mon that wasn't even a challenge." Zane shouted as Noah, who'd drifted away, joined them.

" No that wasn't," Alex agreed. " But the point of that exercise was for me to see what you're capable of, now I'm gonna have you fight each other."

" How?" Noah asked.

" Hold on, I'm getting to that, the rules are simple, first: Lily you can't reality warp." Alex stated.

" Fair enough." Lily shrugged.

" Second: the last person standing wins, and that's all." Alex finished, he started to leave, but stopped like he remembered something. " And please, please, please, don't kill each other, I'll give you guys one minute to get ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ready to go?" Alex asked from the load speaker, he didn't wait for a answer before starting the countdown timer, which Zane didn't mind, he wanted to start as soon as possible, he was _very_ excited for this.

" FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! BZZZZZT!" The speaker sounded, and Jackson made a beeline for Zane.

" Sorry man, we may be roommates but I don't intend on loosing." Jackson stabbed his spear at Zane, who avoided it easily.

" Yeah? Well me neither." Zane swung his sword in a wide, deadly arc, surprisingly Jackson's reaction was fast enough to block it, funny someone like him shouldn't have the reaction to do that, _maybe he's just lucky_ , Zane thought, then he jabbed at Jackson at even faster speed, but he moved out of the way again, _interesting_ , looks like Jackson actually _is_ dodging his attacks intentionally.

" Tell me Jackson, how can you evade attacks that should be impossible for a human?" Zane asked as Jackson jumped back.

" My abilities also makes my reaction speed faster than normal humans." Jackson explained.

" I see, but even if your reaction's faster you still don't have the skill to fight me." Zane moved in with the sword step, a move that can only be avoided if you knew how.

And as expected Jackson didn't he dodged to the side, but as soon as he did Zane tilted his sword a bit and the butt of the blade slammed into Jackson's stomach.

" See?" Zane spread out his arms proudly as Jackson bent over. " You can't win this one Jackson we're in two different leagues you see, I'm in th-UGH!" Zane's words were cut off as Jackson gathered enough concentration to send a lightning bolt to his chest, Zane fell to the ground as his body convulsed uncontrollably.

" Really shouldn't have talked so much Zane," Jackson straightened up and stepped over Zane's body, Zane tried to curse him but couldn't get his tongue to work, so all he could do was watch helpless as Jackson left to fight Noah, who had teamed up with Clary to try to take out Lily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alex was quite impressed with how Zane and Jackson's fight ended, and it showed him the Zane's biggest flaw, a flaw that was proven to be fatal just now, arrogance was its name, _I'm gonna have work on that_ , he thought as Jackson sent Noah flying with another bolt of electricity, meanwhile Lily tried to catch Clary with her telekinesis, but had trouble as it's not exactly easy to try and catch light, however the constant assault was beginning to wear Clary down, as she had to always to be running to avoid Lily.

All of them showed promise, great promise, in fact it wasn't hard for Alex to visualize these children to grow up and become the world's greatest heroes.

 _I hope none of you will end up like Gabriel_ , he thought as Noah casted a spell that knocked Jackson back, and Lily finally succeeded in catching Clary, who'd stopped for one second too long.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Gotcha," Lily smiled triumphantly as she held Clary immobile before she can take off again.

Clary glared at her, " only because you used your telekinesis, and it being as unfair as it is.

Lily smiled and curtsied, " to quote my brother: you have your powers, I have mine, and we all play with the toys that God gave us."

" Well, I can't argue with tha- LOOK OUT!" Clary shouted as Noah threw a ball of white flames at Lily.

She ducked.

" Hey! Didn't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Lily complained as she sent a blast of blue energy back at Noah.

" Please," Noah snorted as a shield appeared in front of him to block the energy blast. " This is a _war_ you really think others are gonna _stop_ just cause you're gossiping with your friend?"

" Fine, but I thought you were fighting Jackson... oh." Lily said as she saw Jackson laying on the ground, sound asleep.

" Yeah I took care of him." Noah nodded, while Lily was distracted Clary had just enough time to break free of her hold and landed a shot of plasma in the center of Lily's back.

Lily yelped as she felt a sharp pain in the center of her back, she went down when she heard the outraged cry that originated from the beast known as her brother.

" NO!" Zane flew in with a kick that landed square in Noah's solar plexus that caused him to kneel down in pain.

Then he ran to her.

" Lily. You okay?" Zane asked as he knelt down by her side.

" I'm fine, it just stings a bit, BEHIND YOU!" Lily tackled Zane to the ground just barely avoiding Clary's punch.

Zane sent a jagged bolt of black lighting that knocked Clary unconscious as soon as he turned around.

Lily let out a breath of relief as she thought they'd won, but no sooner had that thought entered her mind when a shining rope tied her and Zane together, they looked over at Noah who's now recovered from Zane's kick.

" There we go, two birds in one stone." Noah smiled, then frowned at Zane. " How did you get up anyways? You were just on the ground a few seconds ago."

" Fuck you, that's how." Only Zane could sound so badass while being bound up tighter than a hog for Christmas.

Noah's eyes lit up in anger as those words came out of Zane's mouth.

" You're in no position to insult me Zane." Noah said as he slowly sauntered over.

Lily tried to use her telekinesis to break apart the ropes but found it too strong

Zane tapped Lily's hand in Morse code.

 _Keep him talking, I'll get us out of these damn ropes_. He tapped.

 _You got it bro_. Lily tapped back, then she spoke to Noah. " C'mon Noah, let us go this isn't a fair fight."

Noah laughed.

" All is fair in love and war." He answered, he said as he circled them, in no hurry what so ever.

Lily swallowed as she felt anti-matter seep out of his wrists and slowly ate through the ropes, surprisingly it didn't hurt her, her brother must've worked extra hard to make sure it stayed that way.

" Well, yeah but you wouldn't feel right if you won _this_ way, would you?" She continued stalling.

Noah laughed again.

" You're two _omega_ mutants, there is _no_ other way to win for me, in fact-, why are you smiling Zane?" Noah asked, as Lily felt the anti-matter completely eat through the rope.

" Oh nothing, just the fact that we've just won." Zane answered with a cocky smirk.

Before Noah could figure out what he meant Zane lunged up from his position on the ground and lifted Noah up by the throat savagely as he tried to pry Zane's hand from his neck, but Lily knew it was useless, her brother had trained to the point that he was practically a six feet tall pillar of muscle.

" Y'know, I thought pride was a sin in your belief? So I wonder whether or not you'd go to hell for this." Zane said as he choked Noah.

" Zane..." Lily warned as she saw Noah's face turn red from lack of oxygen. " Maybe you should let him go."

" Ok, but only for you." Zane glanced at her as he dropped Noah to the ground, who'd collapsed in a fit of coughs.

" Alright Priest, I'm gonna give you two choices, one: you throw in the towel and surrender, or two: you don't surrender and I'll go back to choking, this time I won't stop 'til you're unconscious.

Noah glared up at Zane, but picked the first choice.

" Fine, I give up, but don't think I'm gonna consider this a fair win."

At that Zane's face morphed into his old trademark grin.

" You've said it yourself, 'all is fair in love and war', I just did what I needed to do." Zane said as he turned to his sister, who suddenly looked nervous.

" Um... are we going to fight now?" She asked as Zane came close.

Zane didn't answer just when Lily was about to brace herself for his attack he knelt down in front of her with his right hand above his heart, and left behind his back.

" No, Lillian I cede my chance at victory to you milady." Zane grinned up at her, even as he knelt he was nearly as tall as her, in fact the top of his head nearly reached her shoulders.

" Looks like the winner is Lily." Alex spoke through the loud speaker, causing Zane to jump as he'd forgotten he was still there.

" Yes." Lily answered as Alex looked to Zane.

" By the way, how _did_ you get back up after being electrocuted by Jackson?" He frowned at Zane.

Zane shrugged.

" I saw Lily being hurt, I wanted to protect her, then this... warmth started to radiate from my sword, and instantly it was like time was reversed to before I was ever wounded." Zane tried to explained, but it didn't really make sense.

Alex however nodded like he understood.

" It may just be an ability you've never used before kicking in."

" Is that the only possibility?" Zane asked.

Alex thought about it before answering.

" I'm not sure, but that's the most likely one, your body unlocked an ability you've never known you had, due to your extremely intense emotions to protect your sister, but this is the first time I've heard or have seen an ability being unlocked like that."

Zane nodded, he had no problems unlocking an ability for helping his sister, now he had one more ability to keep her from harm, even if he had no idea how it worked.

He was snapped out of his thought as Lily suddenly fell over, and would've hit the ground had Zane not caught her.

" Lil!" Zane shouted alarmed, afraid his sister was hurt.

Lily opened her eyes to smile up at him.

" I'm okay the pain just got over me for a second." Lily said as Zane turned her over to examine the burn in the center of her back.

" Oh God, we're gonna have to get a doctor." Alex winced at the sight of the wound.

" I can help with that." Noah said, causing Zane to snap his attention to Noah, who had just woken up Jackson.

" How? Are you a doctor?" Zane asked, desperate to stop his sister's pain.

Noah shook his head.

" No, but I do know a few healing spells, so may I?" He asked as Zane stood in his way of Lily.

" Please." Zane said, as Lily sucked a breath in through her teeth as Zane accidentaly hit her wound with his shirt.

" Sorry." Zane apologized, while Noah worked his magic.

 _Hear me God as I pray,_

 _See her pain and take it away._

 _Let the sun's light shine bright from the heavens._

 _And wrap her in you most benevolent care._

 _Let no harm come to this child._

 _Protect and hold her all the while._

 _Free her of the pains, wounds and illnesses of all kind._

 _Heal her wounds by your most sacred powers._

 _There is no more I can offer._

 _Except please accept my humble heart as I pray._

Noah had barely finished when a light started to shine in Lily's wound and it knitted itself back together, leaving nothing behind.

Lily started breathing more easily, then she turned to give Noah a look of gratitude as she felt all the pain disappear.

" Thanks." Lily said.

" Yeah, ditto." Zane said as he expressed his own gratitude, sure Noah didn't do much, but he didn't have to heal his sister, and honestly? Zane wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't after all Zane's put him through.

" No problem, we are teammates after all." Noah smiled at them.

It was at then Lily, and Zane both knew: they were in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, tired as shit, going to bed nothing else to say.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **ZZZZZ**

Chapter 4

 _New York, USA..._

 _In the not-so-distant future..._

Zane looked into the mirror at his once perfect features, features that were now marred with scars and wounds of a battle where the only one he'd ever cared for died, only to still have the world fall to a being more evil than the wildest of nightmares, a being so terrifying that not even the mightiest of gods dares to challenge it, well at least not now, after Zane had screwed up... royally.

" You can't do this." Zane turned to find Clarissa standing behind him. " And what are you going to do Clair? Grab that guy who could stop me? What was his name... ah yes, Bob Mc-doesn't-exist?" Zane smirked as he lowered the drape he used to cover the mirror.

" I can't let you go back in time, not when the stakes are so high." Clary's fists clenched at her side.

Zane on the other hand, didn't seem to notice.

" I don't care what the stakes are Clary," Zane walked over to his desk and poured himself a cup of wine.

" You never cared Zane, no for anyone but yourself." Clary snorted.

" Not for anyone but myself..." Zane repeated under his breath, words that ignited a anger inside him so profound he could taste it, anger that caused him to shatter his wine glass causing Clary to jump.

" You think I don't care for anyone Clary?" Zane stalked towards her his hand bleeding, but he was so completely consumed by rage he didn't even feel it.

Clary didn't back down, she looked Zane dead in the eyes as he stopped barely an inch away from her.

" You have it wrong Clarissa." Zane seethed. " You see I don't give a damn about what happens to _me_ , whether or not _my_ life ends, for all I care my life _has_ ended, the moment when Lily died in my arms!" He shouted, as that one sentence brought back the pain that he tried so hard to burry, " it's not about my own life, it's about _them_ ," Zane gestured at the window, at a hellish world that looked like something out a Godzilla movie, a world were humans were nothing more than livestock for demons to devour, " it's _their_ lives I'm trying to save, and that's why I need to do this."

Zane whispered in Clary's ear, then walked past her, or at least he attempted to.

" I meant it when I said I'm not gonna let you do this Zane." Clary flashed in front of Zane with both her hands glowing in light.

" Then you'll just have to die." Zane said sadly, as he felt the familiar grip of his sword filling his hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Son of a prostituted whore!" Zane cursed as he stubbed his toe against the foot of his bed.

" What?" Jackson asked, poking his head out of the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

" Nothing." Zane said as he bent down to nurse his throbbing toe.

" You sure?"

Zane stood up and nodded.

" Yeah."

" Aright, hurry up then we're in the same class, and I don't wanna be late cause _you_ dragged your feet." Jackson started to disappear back into the washroom, but stop and poked his head back out of the room to ask Zane a question.

" By the way, why do you have a stuffed doll of yourself?" Jackson pointed to a doll sitting on Zane's desk, with Zane's trademark smirk of course.

" Oh that? Lily made it for me as a birthday present." Zane put on a golden top with a black rose square in the center of his chest.

" And what did you get her?" Jackson asked.

" Tickets to a sold out show for her favorite band." Zane answered.

" Hmmm, how old are you anyways?"

" 15, you?"

" 15 as well." Jackson answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Alright students, today we have a new students joining us: Zane Haides, now get to your seats so I can get started with attendance ." Bobby Drake patted Zane on his shoulder.

Zane took a seat behind Jackson who sat with... a squid? Alright now he got what Julian meant yesterday when he said Jackson played with Squidward, though to be honest the kid looks more like Cthulhu minus the wings.

" Hey, I'm Zane." Zane offered the girl he was sitting beside his hand, which she shook.

" Sarah," she blushed then quickly pulled back her hand.

Sarah had pure silver hair, her face was dominated by a pair of deep brown eyes, that were so big they seemed to overwhelm her impish features, but that little flaw seemed to make her seem even more beautiful, she had a slightly tanned skin tone a bit darker than Lily's but still lighter than Zane's.

Zane stopped studying Sarah when he felt someone's gaze on his back, turning in his seat Zane spotted a tall guy who bore a striking resemblance to Sarah standing by the door glaring at Zane, a glare that Zane knew all too well since it was something _he_ used to scare off a few of his sister's boyfriends, a look that was less than friendly, rather it was a look of absolute hatred.

 _Good job Zane,_ he thought to himself, _only been here for 24 hours and you already made two enemies, you really outdid yourself this time._

" So do you need any help here?"

" Huh?" Zane was so distracted he didn't realize Sarah was speaking to him. " Oh... well nothing so far, thanks for asking though."

Sarah looked disappointed.

Cue more dirty looks from Guy At The Door.

 _Okay I'm gonna take a wild guess here,_ Zane glanced wearily at his nemesis, _that guy is either Sarah's boyfriend, which would be all kinds of weird given how much they favor each other , or he's her overprotective older brother._

Zane looked back at Sarah and sighed, _well only one way to confirm it_.

" Actually Sarah, I do have one question."

She perked up immediately.

" Really? What is it?"

" The guy at the door," Zane gestured at the door. " You know him?"

Sarah turned to look at the door, saw the guy, and groaned, kind of like how Lily groans every time Zane scares away one of her boyfriends... huh, strange.

" From that sound I'm guessing you know him?" Zane asked.

She nodded.

" Yeah, that's my overprotective big brother Dante."

 _Annnnd I was right._

" C'mon guys can we focus up here?" Bobby called as he realized Zane and Sarah's conversation. " Look I know math is _awful_ , and I can't emphasize that enough, but once we finish the lesson you can talk all you want, deal?"

The students agreed.

And Zane liked this guy, enough to make him forget about Sarah's brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily looked up as her brother sat down next to her during art class, singing under his breath, something he only did when he was in a particularly good mood.

" Well someone's happy." Lily smiled as Zane sat down next to her.

Zane shrugged.

" Well what can I say dear sister? It's Friday, and I have the last class of the day with my favorite person in the universe."

Lily laughed, one thing she loved about her brother was the fact that he was so open with affection, in fact he's been so open a few people had asked if he was her boyfriend.

Zane smiled back, but his smile faded instantly as he look past her to the back door.

Lily turned to see what made her brother upset and found Noah.

" And to think my day was going well," Zane groaned as Noah approached them. " Hello my eternal hemorrhoid." Zane smirked.

Lily sighed, she thought her brother had solved his issue with Noah during their training five days ago, but apparently not.

" Well if it makes you feel any better... I'm not fond of spending time with an _atheist_ either." Noah spat.

Zane raised one perfectly formed brow.

" How's _that_ supposed to make me feel better? Honestly I know that bible crap was dumb, but I didn't think it was dumb enough to lower the I.Q. of whoever's reading it."

Rage clouded Noah's eyes and just was he was about to tackle Zane Lily intervened.

" Okay, Noah how about you and my brother settle your problems in a more civilized way?" Lily all but jumped in between Noah.

Noah calmed down a little seeing Lily's tiny 5'4 height.

" Alright what do you propose?" He asked.

Zane's eyes lit up with a light that told Lily that he was ready for anything.

Lily licked her lips before saying anything.

" Well this is art class right?"

" Right," Zane nodded.

" Alright, how about you both do a painting during class and have it judged at the end of the period? And whoever wins, wins this argument." Lily proposed.

" Fine with me, but who's gonna be the judge?" Noah asked calming down enough to sit down in a seat, and Lily quickly sat down between him and Zane... just in case.

" I'll ask the teacher." Lily said, then scratched her head. " By the way, who'd the teacher?"

" Peter R." Noah answered.

" Who's... oh." Zane began to asked then stopped as he saw a giant in a teacher's outfit enter the room.

Lily started to get up, then stopped and looked back at the boys.

" You two aren't gonna kill each other the second I leave are you?" She asked.

Zane grinned devilishly.

" I can promise no killing, but I can't promise no maiming."

Lily sighed again and walked up to the giant, and told him her idea.

" That sounds like a good idea," he said with a bit of a accent, Russian maybe?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Alright guys forty minutes, whoever paints the better picture will win , the winner will be decided by myself and the rest of the students voting." Peter announced as Noah and Zane went to their respective stations.

" Wait, I thought you were the only one judging." Zane asked.

" Yes, but I don't want the rest of the class left out, besides it's Friday I have no lesson planned anyways." Peter answered.

" Alright then let's get started." Noah dipped his brush into the water.

" 3,2,1, GO!" Lily shouted.

Zane dipped his brush into red paint and started painting instantly.

Noah on the other hand started with a light golden color.

Both mutants were talented to the extremes, but their styles are completely different, were as Noah's colors were warm, and comforting, Zane's colors were cold, and ominous.

Zane's painting quickly became a dark hellish landscape, but it wasn't long before Lily realized what her brother painted was _actually_ Hell, completed with humans being tortured. Very quickly Zane separated the damned into seven different sections, but leaving a empty space in each section, just as Lily asked what they were for Zane filled them out, the one on the outermost layer was a demon wrapped in a suit made of diamonds, with two golden rings on each finger, the horns above his head shined like gems, even his wings and tail were covered in gems, the demon was lounging upon a mountainous pile of gold coins. After that in the sixth layer there lay a rust colored demon with both eyes barely open, and a single black horn jutted out of his forehead, blood red drool dripped out of his mouth where a giant pair of tusks grew, the demon was dressed in a night gown, and his wings were spread lazily around his giant body. In the next empty space Zane painted a beast who's top half was that of a beautiful woman, but the bottom half of her body was that of a serpent's, she was completely covered in green scales, her breasts were hidden under her dark green hair, her eyes glowed dangerously, beneath them were a smile so sinister it made Lily cringe. Next was what at first glance appeared to be a handsome man who was practically naked, with a inviting smile on his face, and in his hand was a black rose that he lifted to his nose, but a giant demon with three dragon heads stood in his shadow, each head had a crown and each crown had a single topaz in the center, the demon stood on two legs each as thick as stone pillars, and on his back were a pair of eagle wings except each feather were tipped in flames. In the third layer was a demon with a pair of giant, insect eyes, right below them was a giant mouth filled with three layers of sharp, blood covered fangs, on his back were a two pairs of dragon fly wings, he had six skinny limps all tipped with five stingers that also acted as fingers, a hard exoskeleton covered his body, and a pair of antennae grew on top of his head. In the second layer was a being Lily knew all too well, it was obviously Satan, the giant red demon was wrapped in red flames, he had a pair of giant horns jutting out of his head, his red demonic skin was covered by black markings, that swirled to form a beautiful pattern, each one of his fingers were tipped with talons, instead of having normal eyeballs he had flames in his sockets, his face was kind of handsome, but it was rugged like an ancient warlord, his chest was bare, but his bottom half was covered by volcanic armor, decorated with gunmetal spikes, in his hand he held a flaming broadsword, and his black, obsidian wings oozed lava and even more flames. In the center circle was a angel with blood red wings, and a face that was not just handsome but beautiful, each and every feature looked like it was sculpted, he looked timeless... and deadly, his eyes glowed red with malice, and he was covered in golden armor that glowed in cold, vicious light, like it was corrupted, go figure. In his hand he held a golden spear that was wrapped in chains of bright, white fire, in the other he held a mace with three chains connected to three different spiked balls, the angel leaned against the black pillar of a giant fortress, looking up at the heavens, as if he was angry at it.

Lily was astonished by her brother's skill, but she wasn't all that surprised, her brother was nearly perfect, but his one flaw is how cocky he is, that and the fact that he was not exactly the best at making friends, at least male ones anyways, girls on the other hand, were a whole other matter.

" And time's up!" Lily declared as the stopwatch beeped.

" And I'm done!" Zane finished with one last fluid motion, he wiped his fore head with his hand, but since his hand was covered in paint there was multiple strips of red on his head.

Lily passed Zane a towel to wipe off his forehead as she watched Noah's painting, unlike Zane's where there were multiple entities, Noah's only had a single angel with a long flowing robe, and a hood that obscured most of his features, on his back were bright white wings that shined like the sun, in his hand he held a scythe which he used to cut down people in a desert kingdom in Egypt, at least it looked like Egypt since there were pyramids in the distance.

Noah glanced at Zane's painting and snorted, " why am I not surprised you chose to paint _that_."

" What's wrong with painting Hell?" Lily asked puzzled.

Zane laughed. " Oh Lily, what I painted is not just Hell, it is Dante Alighieri _Inferno_ , which is widely regarded as the most accurate representation of the actual _Hell_." Zane explained.

" So what's with the circles?" Lily pointed to the walls that separated one area from the next.

Noah answered this time.

" In Dante's _Inferno_ , it is described that Hell has seven layers, one for each of the seven deadly sins, which are: sloth, envy, greed, lust, gluttony, wrath, and pride." Noah pointed to each layer.

" And then I put the seven lords of Hell in each layer, the outermost layer is Mammon, the lord of greed, the next is Belphagore, the lord of sloth, then it's Leviathan the lady of envy, after that it's Asmodeus the lord of Lust, then after him it's the lord of the flies, Beelzebub who is in charge of gluttony, then after him it's Satan himself, the demon of wrath, and last but definitely not least, it is the archangel Lucifer Morningstar, the most powerful angel cast down to hell for his rebellion against God, so he is of course the master of pride." Zane gestured to each individual demon.

Lily nodded, then looked to Noah's painting.

" And what did you paint Noah?" Lily frowned.

" The angel Azrael performing God's task for him to slaughter the first born child of every Egyptian family, it is a great symbol of God's wrath, and what he is capable of." Noah swept his hand out as if presenting the painting to them.

" You mean how much of a SOB God is capable of being." Zane snorted. " I mean seriously your _God_ , has single handedly killed more people than Hitler, Mao Ze Dong, and Joseph Stalin combined, seriously you'd have to be seriously fucked in the head to worship someone like that... but then again it is _you_ we're talking about here." Zane jumped back to avoid Noah's assault as soon as he finished.

" Alright boys the results are in, let's not kill each other." Peter called as Zane tried to keep Noah away from him.

" I'm not trying to kill anything, but I think Noah's trying to duplicate the efforts of the crusaders back in the day to start a purge, or the crusade two things that was apparently _God's_ idea, so... I stand by my point God's a mass murderer." Zane kicked Noah back into his chair... again.

And he charged again but this time a giant metal man pulled him back.

" Oh... so you're the Tin Man." Zane said as he saw Peter's colossus form.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. " What?" He asked.

" Yeah, Warren called you that once by accident, and the nickname stuck." Zane stepped off to the side just in case Peter decided to kill him, he can try to run.

" Oh if that's the case I'll just announce the results, and be on my way to send a certain angel back to Heaven the hard way." Peter changed back to human form and cracked his knuckles, because it's harder to do as a statue of steel? Then he cleared his throat. " So far the votes are even, all the girls voted for Zane, the rest voted for Noah."

" Why thank you ladies." Zane winked at the girls, causing a few to burst into fits of giggles, and making all of them blush. " And to the guys: what the actual _Hell_? I was sure this picture would be more appealing to the male population, I mean girls aren't exactly into torture, and demon gods, but hey if you like the priest's picture by all means."

" Wait if it's a tie what's the tie breaker?" Lily asked.

" You." Noah, and Zane said as one.

" Ugh, I love it when the only time you guys agree on something involves giving me stress." Lily groaned.

" Well it's not exactly stress, if you know you're gonna vote for me... what are you doing?" Zane asked as Lily left his side to join Noah.

" Just because you said that, I'm voting for Noah." Lily stuck out her tongue at Zane.

" Yes!" Noah whooped.

" Oh c'mon are you for real?" Zane complained.

" Well the results are in." Peter raised Noah's hand. " The winner is Noah, class dismissed, and I am going to find Warren." Peter quickly left the room.

" Well that was peculiar." Zane commented. " So is it officially the weekend now?"

Noah nodded.

" Awesome." Zane picked up his and Lily's bags and left with Lily following.

Leaving Noah behind with a ache in his heart.

 _I miss you so much Taylor._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" There they are!"

Zane and Lily tensed as they heard someone call them, being the children of a billionaire they were used to running from paparazzi.

Zane shot lily a look that told her to get ready to run, and he was going to do the distraction should they be overtaken the second they see what was calling them, normally he would refer to them as "who" but with paparazzi you never know they seem to have infinite stamina when it came to chasing, and hunting down celebrities... Xenomorphs and Predators had nothing on them.

Zane turned slowly and was relieved as he saw Jackson, Clary, and Skywydd ( the squid kid he thought looked like Cthulhu ), looking for them.

" What's up?" Zane asked while Lily turned around.

" Well it's Friday so we're going to a town nearby to hang out for a bit, and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Clary explained as Jackson tried ( and failed ) to flirt with Lily.

" I'm up for it, Lil how 'bout you." Zane shrugged.

" Sure I'm in." Lily, much to Jackson's disappointment, broke away from him.

" Alright we'll meet back here in thirty minutes, be quick." Clary left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What are you guys wearing?" Jackson gaped as Lily and Zane returned looking like what Edward Kenway from _assassin's creed_ would look like if he was born in the 21st century.

" What we always wear when we go to a public place." Lily answered as she pulled up her scarf covering the bottom half of her face, leaving only her eyes exposed.

Zane was dressed even more over the top, if that was possible, most of his features were obscured by a pitch black hood, underneath that he still wore shades, just in case something blew his hood off.

" When you're famous you live with some consequences." Zane answered.

" Had a rough time huh?" Jackson asked.

" You have no idea." Lily and Zane said simultaneously, then Zane cursed as he focused on Noah, who walked up behind Jackson. " The 's he doing here?"

" Do I know... Heretic?" Noah squinted.

" Yes Priest?" Zane tilted his head off to one side so Noah can see Zane giving him a drool stare.

" Well Noah tagged along when I ran into him in the hallway, he needed some stuff and I agreed to let him come," Jackson explained. "you don't mind that do you?"

" Yes." Zane said flatly like it was common knowledge.

" Ah awkward," Jackson started playing with the hem of his shirt.

" C'mon guys it's Friday, let's just have fun." Skywydd complained.

Zane looked his way and shrugged.

" Sure, I'll have fun but the second Noah starts talking about God, I'm gone."

" So long as you don't insult the lord, I won't." Noah snorted.

Zane hesitated before extending his hand.

" Temporary truce?"

" Temporary truce." Noah agreed as he shook it.

Jackson sucked in a breath of relief. " Well I'm glad we've got that taken care of, now where's Clary?" Jackson looked around the... lobby?

" There she is-," Zane started to say as he was Clary coming through a corridor, but abruptly stopped as he noticed that she wore... very provocative clothes, she had on a pair of jeans so tight they fit her bottoms like a glove, and her tank top was so exposing Zane could see the top of her bra.

" Sorry I'm late, putting these jeans on were a pain." Clary tied her hair up into a ponytail and walked towards them.

" Why are you wearing that?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

" I ordered them some time ago and got it today so since we're going out today I figured there's no better time to try it out." Clary's ears turned s she lied, she couldn't tell them the real reason dressed like _this_. After all Zane was simply out of her league, and she most likely won't get him through conventional means.

" Ok, ok let's go now Alex's waiting for us." Jackson cleared his throat.

" Wait, why?" Zane asked.

" He's driving us." Jackson answered matter-of-factly.

" Okay, but is he-."

" Gonna intrude on our fun? No, I heard he and Iceman were doing something today." Jackson explained before Zane even finished.

" Iceman?" Lily frowned.

" Bobby Drake, the math teacher." Skywydd answered this time.

" Oh."

" Well, let's go then." Zane clapped his hands together and they walked towards the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You guys be careful now, and don't get into too much trouble, remember I can only blow my way through so much mutant facilities." Alex said as his team left the van.

Lily looked back at him and smiled reassuringly.

" We'll try to stay out of trouble."

" Good." And with that he drove off.

Lily walked back to join the rest of the group as they went over tonight's missions.

" Alright so we start off in the mall do some shopping until six, then get some dinner and at seven we go catch a movie, then after we leave the movies we'll go check out the park, and we'll come back here by ten, we all good with that?" Jackson asked.

They nodded.

" Good now let's get going."

And so off they went attracting many people to turn their heads, either for Clary's outfit, or Skywydd's appearance.

" Hey man you okay?" Jackson asked his friend.

" Yeah I'm fine, just bad memories y'know?" He nodded.

" Of course, but if you feel uncomfortable we'll get out of here immediately," Jackson put and hand on his shoulder.

Skywydd shook his head.

" No it's no big deal."

" Good." Jackson breathed.

" Hey look, they have Cthulhu on display." Zane pointed towards the colossal destroyer of worlds at the entrance, who looked kind of like Skywydd.

" Cousin of yours?" Zane nudged him, and instantly Lily smacked him on the back of his head.

" Ha, ha, ha, did you just come up with that?" Skywydd asked in fake laughter.

" As a matter of fact I did," Zane puffed out his chest and then nudged him again. " By the way you don't mind if I call you Cthulhu right?"

" No, it's no big deal at least it wasn't an insult." He shrugged.

" Good."

They walked into the halls of the mall the guys chatted about video games and anime, while the girls discussed fashion. They visited a shoppers drugmart first for Noah ran out of tooth paste, after that they stopped at a computer hardware store, where Zane bought a few graphics cards, and a new motherboard.

" What are those for?" Clary asked as Zane stuffed them into his backpack.

" I'm gonna replace a few parts of my laptop when I get back, these graphic cards are gonna replace the old ones I had, and the motherboards because my current one got scratched up on our way here." Zane explained while Clary's face got more and more confused.

Lily saw that and laughed.

" Don't mind him when my brother starts talking about computers it's like an alien language."

" It's not even... sigh, never mind." Zane sighed as they left and hit up the next store which happened to be a place that sells perfumes and other things, the girls went in to explore while the guys waited outside, only Noah went in to help them carry things, just in case.

" So why aren't you going in Zane?" Jackson asked as Zane stood as far away from the store as possible.

" The scent is usually too sweet in places like _that_ and I throw up when I smell crap like that." As if on cue Zane sneezed just as he said that.

Jackson laughed.

" You laugh, but I'm serious." Zane sat down on a bench and stretched his extremely long legs out in front of him.

" So Cthulhu, how's your day been?" He asked as Skywydd sat down next to him hiding his features in a hood much like Zane's, except cheaper.

" It's been good so far, but the day's far from over you'd never know what's gonna happen, especially if you're a mutant." He pulled out a pack of tic-tacs and offered them to Zane, and Jackson, Jackson accepted but Zane declined.

" No, I'm good, but amen on your earlier comment about life." Zane tilted his imaginary hat at him.

" So, why do you and Noah always argue about God?" Jackson asked.

Zane unzipped his jacket and shrugged.

" Simply because I find it irritating so many people worship a being who's a serial killer who has, without a doubt, the highest body count of anyone who's ever lived, the way I see it, God is nothing more than a brat toying with powers, and doesn't give a damn about his creations, I mean if he did do you think he really would cast Adam and Eve out of heaven for eating a fruit? Or send Lilith to Hell for not being interested in Adam? No he wouldn't he did all those things because they didn't do what he wanted, and for that they were punished brutally, I mean some say Lilith found love and happiness in Hell with Lucifer Morningstar, but who knows? She could be at the bottom of Beelzebub's belly for all we know." Zane said all of that with very little emotion, not the way most people would say it.

" And since he's a big time believer..." Jackson guessed.

Zane clapped his hands together and smiled.

" Bingo."

" Wow, Zane you shared something, did Jackson get you high?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she came out of the store with nothing as she approached Zane.

" What about you sis? You came out of a store without buying anything, what did your roommate put in your coffee this morning to make this miracle happen?" Zane smiled cockily, until his hood fell off, immediately he and Lily went on high alert as Lily walked in right next to her brother shielding him from anyone else while Zane hastily put his hood back on.

" Um... what was that?" Clary asked.

" What was what?" Lily asked as if nothing had happened.

" That thing you guys just did." Clary clarified. ( I'm sorry if that pun gave you cancer, AIDs, the bubonic plague, or Ebola)

" It's something we do to avoid paparazzi." Lily explained.

Clary looked around the near empty hallway.

" There's no one here, I mean it's not like they have a radar for famous people right?"

Lily and Zane shared an amused look.

" You'd think that, but you'd be surprised if we told you about how many times we've been swarmed just cause we took off any facial protections." Zane snorted. " But yeah let's move on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They decided to hit up a few more shops after that, but since Lily got hungry ( because she only ate a salad during lunch ) they decided to go to a restaurant.

But the second they stepped into the restaurant and they heard the musician's music, Zane's face blanched with horror.

" What's wrong?" Clary asked.

" No, no, no, no, no... it's all wrong, it's all out of tune." Zane murmured under his breath.

" What are you talking about?" Clary asked.

Then Zane looked down to her as if he just realized she was speaking to him.

" The song... this lyrics are wrong." Zane said in ,obviously fake, despair.

Clary didn't seem to see the problem however.

" So? What's the big deal?" She asked, like the rest of the group, except for Lily who suddenly gasped.

" Is this _the_ song?" She asked.

Zane nodded.

" Oh my Go-"

" What? What song?" Jackson was even more confused than before.

Zane sucked in a breath through his teeth as if he was in pain listening to the singer on stage, before explaining.

" The song is _Angel With a Shotgun_ , by The Cab my favorite song, and I will not stand here and watch it be disgraced." Zane started to get up from their table but Lily pushed him back down.

" Whatever you're thinking bro, don't do it." She looked him dead in the eyes, or at least tried to look at him through his shades under the hood.

" What if he was singing your favorite huh?" Zane pierced her with a glare.

" I still wouldn't-," Lily started to reply only to be cut off by a ear-splitting screech let out by the Caucasian man, then relented. " Okay yeah, that's way too awful, go ruin his day Zane." She let him go.

Zane brushed himself off before walking up to the stage.

" Excuse me, sir!" Zane shouted at the singer.

The man stopped and frowned at Zane. " Yes?"

" It has just came to my notice that your singing is absolutely _atrocious_ ," Zane said in a tone of absolute mockery.

The man was aghast.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me." Zane cracked a knuckle before climbing on to the stage in one giant step that cleared four stairs at once.

The man's face turned quickly from confusion to rage as his face reddened, and his nostrils flared.

" Who are you to call me-."

" A guy who can actually sing, unlike that pitiful _thing_ that came out of your mouth." Zane approached the man and snatched the microphone out of his hand. " So why don't you get off the stage, and I show you how this is actually done?"

The man started to protest, but the rest of the customers, who were so horrified of his singing, booed him off the stage.

" Thank you, now allow me to demonstrate what the song should sound like, from the top, one, two, three, FOUR!" Zane counted as the music restarted and he started singing.

" Wow, he really is good at singing." Clary commented as Noah came back from the restroom.

" Who's good at singing?" He asked then frowned at Zane on the stage. " Why's the heretic up there, and where is the male banshee?" He looked around for the said banshee.

" Zane chased him off the stage." Skywydd answered then went back to enjoying his food, how he was doing that through the mass of tentacles around his mouth however, was a mystery to Lily.

" Huh, must say I'm not surprised." Noah sat down and slurped his drink. " It does surprise me he's singing a song about angels though." He murmured before tossing an onion ring into his mouth.

" You shouldn't be," Lily snorted. " My brother is an atheist, and he doesn't hate your religion either, in fact most of his favorite songs has angels, and demons in them." Lily explained.

" So do we just listen?" Jackson asked as Zane rolled into the chorus of the song.

" Yeah, by the way Clary are you okay? You've been in a trance since my brother started singing." Lily waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

She blinked once, then twice before nodding.

" Yeah, I'm fine just surprised Zane was really as good at singing as he claimed." She breathed.

" Yeah lot of people think he's just boasting, and while I can see where they're coming from given Zane's personality... it doesn't really sit well with him." _Or even me for that matter._

" _And I, I, I, I, wanna live not just surviiiiive, toniiiight._ " Zane finished with a flourish the rest of the audience cheered and clapped.

" Thank you, thank you, now who wants to hear another song?" The crowd cheered even louder, causing a devilish grin to appear on Zane's face. " Well you're not getting one, sorry folks, but I'm on a tight schedule and have yet to eat dinner." With that he set the mike down on the stage and joined Lily and the others at their table.

" Well Clary looks like you got your wish after all," Zane said as he sat down next to Lily.

" So I did." Clary shrugged.

" Bet you liked it huh?" Zane leaned over to whisper in Clary's ear, unfortunately it was loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

Clary's face reddened, but just as Zane was about to say more Lily pulled him back into his seat.

" Okay bro, if you're gonna flirt with a woman make sure I'm not at the table, also don't do that with friends, especially not my friends I don't want you to scare them away." Lily smiled up at him sweetly, but her eyes promised pain if Zane didn't obey.

Zane swallowed hard and smiled back nervously.

" Sure, you got it."

" Good." Lily patted Zane on his shoulder.

After a while Jackson spoke up, unable to stand the silence.

" So what movie are we watching after dinner?" He asked.

Zane shrugged.

" No clue, Lily's picking so probably some boring chick flic- OW! OW! Would you stop hitting me?" Zane grimaced as Lily started to hit him on the arm repeatedly.

" When you apologize to me about my movies I will." Lily kept smacking Zane.

" Okay, okay, sorry I take back what I said, Jesus Christ." Zane mumbled, but Noah jerked his head up as soon as he said "Jesus".

" Hey do not-!"

" Priest! I swear if you tell me not to use the lord's name in vain, in the mood I'm in, I will rip your arm right out of its socket and beat you with it." Zane growled, while he couldn't take anything out on his sister he was more than willing to take it out on Noah.

That shut him up.

 _Oops, did I put too much venom in that?_

Out of nowhere Lily smacked Zane on the top of his head again

" OW! Okay Jackson switch with me I'm sitting over there."

" Ha-ha, no way buddy I'm not gonna be the one getting hit."

Sighing Zane turned to his sister. " What did I do now."

" Nothing, it's just fun hitting you and I just wanted to do it again. Sorry." Lily smiled sheepishly. " Besides you're practically a brick wall I'm pretty sure someone as tiny as myself didn't even hurt you."

There she was wrong, Lily was the one person above and beyond who can hurt Zane more than anyone else, with three simple words: _I hate you_. While Zane could be hurt more externally, those wounds would eventually heal, but the internal wounds are eternal. And his "tiny" sister was the only person who can leave a Godzilla sized hole in hole in his heart.

" I don't know, you hit pretty hard." Zane breathed.

" Coward." Noah coughed out.

" What did you say!?" Zane roared, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Future...

Two hours after Zane's conflict with Clary.

" What have you done?" Alex asked starring at the mangled corpse that had once been known as Clarissa Adrasil.

Zane sighed.

" I just killed the last surviving member of my team Havoc, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Zane walked right past Alex.

Or at least he tried to.

" What?" Zane smirked. " You and I both know that you can do nothing to me, nothing except for bleeding on my shoes, so move out of the way." A giant black hand rose out of the ground and pinned Alex to the wall, out of Zane's way.

" Wait," Alex struggled futilely against Zane's powers. " Are you sure what you're about to do can fix _this_?"

" Yes I am," Zane nodded.

" You're ready to face the consequences?" Alex asked.

Zane snorted.

" If I wasn't I would never do this."

" Then come with me I'll take you to the machine." Alex nodded his graying hair shining in the dim light.

" Now you're talking." Zane grinned.

 _Don't worry Lily I'll protect you,_ and this time he would make sure he didn't fail, even if it killed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" See? I fucking told you, total garbage." Zane exclaimed as they strode out of the movie theatre.

Lily groaned.

" Alright, alright you're right, I'm sorry, but the trailer looked really good."

" Lily you should probably know that trailers were _made_ to look good." Noah told her.

" For once I'm agreeing with the Priest." Zane nodded.

" Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?"

" No."

" Hey, where's Jackson and Skywydd?" Lily suddenly noticed they were missing from their group.

Zane looked around.

" I don't know, I thought they were right behind us."

" As did I." Noah scratched his head.

" MUTANTS!" A shout sounded in a alley that led up to their show room.

" Uh, something tells me someone found our friends." Lily said as they started to sprint towards the sound.

When they reached their friends they found a dozen man who looked pretty pissed, surrounding Jackson, and Skywydd who's hood had fell off.

" Hey! What the fuck is this?!" Zane bellowed, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

" We're serving justice to these muties." A man who was obviously the leader strode up to Zane.

" That's not your call to make."

" Oh c'mon don't tell me you're one of those mutant lovers." The man groaned.

" No we're not." Lily walked up to the man and pulled off her shades so she could pierce him with her glare.

" We're just mutants." She growled deep in her throat, no one was going to hurt her friends, or anyone she cared about ever again.

" You heard that folks?" The man shouted to his group. " Well what are you waiting for? Get her!"

He rushed Lily but Noah instantly dropped him with a hard punch to the man's throat.

Then it was on.

Three muscular guys charged Zane, but he just smirked and caught the first one to reach him by the arm and flipped him off the ground, the next he kneed in the stomach, and the last one tried to tackle Zane, but he sidestepped out of the way and placed a well placed hit to the back of the man's neck and knocked him out.

A guy with a baseball bat and a mohawk went for Zane's back while it was turned but Jackson let out a shot of lightning that caused the man to fall to the ground to convulse uncontrollably, and Zane was pretty sure he would have erectile dysfunction for the rest of his life.

" Nice one." Zane grinned.

Jackson smiled back.

Juat as they exchanged the smile Lily threw two men in leather jackets into the wall, while Noah chained multiple in bright red chains.

Within seconds they had the assailants either groaning on the ground, or chained in blood red chains in no time.

" Phew, that was a good fight." Zane grinned as he brushed a little sweat off his brow.

" Only you would say something like that." Lily put her sunglasses back on.

"Guys we should probably go before the police gets here." Jackson said.

" Oh yeah." And so they ran out of the movie theatre.

Alex pulled up at the curb just as Zane and the others reached it.

He frowned at their messed up clothes.

" What happened?" He asked.

" Mutant haters." Lily said no need to say more, and Alex nodded.

" Well we better go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:00

Zane sat in an empty field in his dream.

" Who are you?" Zane asked as he felt a presence near him, he turned to find a twelve year old kid standing behind him.

" My name is..." he hesitated as if trying to remember his name. " Brooklyn."

Zane screwed his face up at the name.

" Brook-sigh, never mind I'm not even gonna comment." Zane looked up at him who was now standing right in front of him. " So what are you doing here Brooklyn?" He asked.

" I'm looking for someone to play with." He said matter-of-factly.

Zane stood up and brushed himself off.

" Well I'm here, so what do you wanna play?"

Brooklyn smiled.

" Hide and seek." Just as he said that the empty field instantly turned into a massive penthouse.

" Alright let's begin then shall we?" Zane smiled as he went to a corner and counted the kid acted as if he knew the place perfectly and ran off to hide.

" 3...2...1, ready or not here I come." Zane smiled as he started searching.

As he searched through the house Zane realized it looked alot like his room back in his skyscraper, but he recognized none of the furniture or anything for that matter.

 _Huh, strange._ He kept searching.

He soon found Brooklyn writhing behind a sofa.

" Found you kid..." Zane stopped to see Brooklyn obviously in pain.

" Kid?" He bent down, to touch him.

" Get away," he said.

Zane frowned.

" What?" He asked.

" He's coming, he's coming."

Zane's frown deepened.

" What are you talking about? Who's coming?" Zane asked.

Then Brooklyn's face turned into a cruel smile and his eyes opened to look at Zane.

" Azrael." He laughed and lunged at Zane.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" OH GOD!" Zane sat up straight in bed causing Jackson to wake up as well.

" What?" Jackson asked turning on the lights with his electrokinesis.

" Nothing just a bad dream," Zane sighed but no sooner had he said that did blood explode our of his nose.

" Whoa that's weird." Zane groaned as blood slowly dripped out of his ears, then his eye rolled back and he fell into a endless void of darkness.

And the last thing he remembered was the name: Azrael


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello males, females, and others I'm D. and I'm here to just tell you that I might not be able to update in a while because I have to kill- I mean study a few things so I can kill- I mean so I can get good grades on my tests... yeah totally, I'm not killing anything... any ways I'm OUT!**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's your friendly neighborhood demon here to give you a new chapter to X-men: Omega, and I am so very- Oh my fucking God I can't do this anymore before it sounded nice now I just wanna fucking puke, alright here's the thing chapter 6, exams done, expect me to update every other week from now on. BYE!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6

Zane woke up to the most awful headache he's ever experienced.

" So of a..." Zane groaned, in too much pain to even finish his sentence, then he felt someone shift on the other side of his bed.

 _Oh God, please tell me I didn't pick up some random girl._ Zane prayed as he open his eyes by a slit and peaked at the person in his bed, and he saw Lily.

 _Oh thank God it's Lily... my sister ..._ _OH MY GOD IT'S MY SISTER!_ Zane's eyes shot open as he was suddenly aware of his current situation.

Horrified Zane slowly lifted his blanket to see if he was wearing anything, he let out a sigh of relief as he noticed his white pajama bottoms, then his gaze focused on dozens of small attachments on his chest and arms.

 _What the actual hell?_ Zane thought, only then did he notice the beeping of a machine, that and the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown.

Groaning Zane sat up straight and accidentally tugged off a few things, immediately the machine started screaming causing Zane's headache to amplify, cupping his hand to his head Zane blasted machine with his free hand causing the machine to dissipate into nothing.

Lily gasped and shot up in bed muttering, " no..." but she stopped when she realized Zane was sitting up, she blinked a few times as if doubting her eyes then her eyes misted over and she threw herself into Zane's arms.

Zane groaned as he felt the crushing grip of his sister around him, whereas he knew the Vulcan death grip, curtest of Shen, he sister knew the Vulcan octopus grip, where she not only constricted your air way as well as every limb the person possesses.

" Hey Lil? I know you love doing this, but I'm having a hard time breathing so can you let go?" Zane choked out.

Instead of having the effect Zane intended, it did quite the opposite, instead Lily held on even tighter.

Sighing Zane gave up and surrendered himself to her embrace, while he did his best to comfort her.

" Shhh, it's okay Lily, it's alright your big brother's here, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I swear, I'll protect you until the very end.." Zane whispered while he held her to his chest, but then she looked up at him with blood shot eyes.

" But who's gonna protect you?" She asked.

Zane frowned at the strange question.

" No one, I don't need anyone to protect me."

Lily shook her head sadly.

" You're in the hospital right now brother."

" Well yeah, but you can't really protect against..." Zane paused to try and remember what happened to him, but the last thing he remembered was of him saying good night to Lily as he went back to his dorm with Jackson.

" Um... whatever it is that got me in here." Zane smiled sheepishly.

" Zane, you were attacked." Lily said seriously.

He froze.

" Excuse me?" He asked.

" You were attacked." Lily repeated.

Zane shook his head in denial, there was no way he was an omega level mutant, one of the strongest brings on the planet, nothing should even be able to touch him without his consent, not to mention he was trained enough in hand-to-hand combat that he was near impossible to be taken down by normal means.

" Yes you were, not physically, but psionically, to the point your brain was nearly pierced, Josh did his best, but even he wasn't sure you were gonna live." Lily explained.

Zane cringed at the severity of his injury, he met Josh a few days ago, and he too was an omega mutant with the ability to manipulate one's cellular structure, supposedly his powers are even more powerful than Wolverine's healing factor, medically speaking anyways, for him to doubt whether or not a person's gonna survive... he must've been basically dead.

Lily slowly got off Zane as he absorbed the latest bit of info given to him.

" But I'm glad you made it." Lily laughed as she brushed the last of her tears away, then she skipped off the bed. " Now hold on let me get the others they'll want to know you're awake."

" Wait Lily." Zane called as she got to the doorway."

" Yes?"

" How long was I out?" He asked.

Her expression turned grim before she answered: " three years."

" WHAT?!" Zane's eyes bugged and he was sure he felt his jaw hit the ground.

Lily laughed at his reaction.

" Just kidding, but you have been out for two weeks." Lily winked.

Zane sighed in relief, while two weeks wasn't bad it was infinitely better than three _years_.

" Alright thanks sis, now get out of here before I decide to hurt you for what you just did." Zane threatened, but he didn't mean it.

And Lily knew that.

" Hah, I doubt it." She skipped out of the room.

" Don't, my paternal instincts don't kick in 'til noon." Zane called after her, then smiled as he heard her laughter echo through the hallway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily raced to Jackson's dorm room that he shared with her brother, it was 3 A.M right now, but she couldn't care less she was beyond ecstatic at this point.

 _My brother is back_. She shouted in her head careful not to wake anyone, she still couldn't believe it, when Josh said her brother might not wake up, she'd thought he wouldn't but now...

Her trail of thought ended as she reached the door, she bashed on it repeatedly, until a very sleepy, and annoyed, Jackson opened the door.

" What?" He snapped at Lily in a tone that would've had Zane kicking his ass if he'd heard it.

" Zane came out of his coma."

That waked him up immediately.

" No way."

" Yes way."

Without another word Jackson disappeared back into the room then within seconds he came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

" Show me." He said.

Lily shook her head.

" You know where he is, go on I have to go get the others."

" Okay, I'll see you there then." Jackson nodded as he ran off.

Lily next visited Noah's dorm which he shared with Skywydd.

" You're serious? The Heretic's alive?" Noah asked incredulous as Lily told him and Skywydd the latest news on Zane.

Lily nodded.

" Well let's go see him then," Noah whooped, but stopped as he realized he was losing his posture of hating Zane, truth be told he had been worried about Zane, but Lily didn't need to know that. " I mean, not that I care, but-."

Lily cut him off.

" Okay whatever, just go see him I have to get Clary and Alex." She rolled her eyes at Noah's pathetic attempt of trying to play cool.

She left him to wake up Skywydd who sleeps like a rock, she then ran down to Clary's room, which she'd spent so much time in since Zane's incident she'd known it like the back of her hand, in fact there were times when she'd sleep in Clary's room rather than her own.

" Clary quick get up! Zane's awake!" She entered the room without knocking and flipped on the lights.

Clary rubbed her eyes and groggily sat up.

" What?" She yawned, not even blinking at Lily's sudden appearance in her room, whether that was because she was so used to Lily's presence or if she was simply to sleepy to care, Lily wasn't sure.

" My brother is up, you know Zane? The guy you have a crush on?"

That woke her up, and caused her face to go red.

" I don't have a crush on him." Clary muttered as she disappeared into a stream of light that zipped across the room throwing on, and off, clothes.

All of a sudden Clary was at the door dressed in tight yoga pants, and a red tank top.

" Well let's go then."

" No you go on I'll go get Alex." Lily waved her off, before she even finished the sentence Clary went light speed again, within a heartbeat Clary was gone and in the next she was back standing in front of with a frown on her face.

" I've just been to Alex's room and he wasn't there, and from the way things were left I'd say he's been gone for..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Two days, Professor, for two days we've been traveling through the mountains, just where on earth are we headed?" Alex groaned as he took another step up the mountain path that he, Scott, Peter, Bobby, Warren, Jean and the Professor had been traveling on because of his strange request.

" It's not so far away Alex, in fact it should be just over the hill." Charles said reassuringly as Peter in his Colossus form pushed him up the hill.

Alex groaned even more as Scott smacked him on the back of the head.

" Hey, stop complaining we've been through worse than this." He scolded.

Which caused his brother to groan even louder.

" It's not so much the walking that bothers me, so much as its the mind numbing boredom, I still don't understand why you couldn't have brought Logan along instead Professor, I don't want to leave Zane like that." He asked the old man, after shoving Scott back for smacking him, who unlike his younger brother, just laughed it off.

" The reason why I need you here Alex, is because the one we're about to confront can easily turn Logan against us should he choose to do it for he is barely holding on the sanity, as for why I didn't bring the others," he paused to look back at Alex. " It's because we might require a lot of power for this particular child, something _you_ can help with."

" Just how strong is this person?" Alex was aghast, there weren't many things that the entire x-men team couldn't handle, but if they couldn't handle it then it is truly something to be feared.

" Well to put it in simplest terms, he is a omega mutant, but more importantly... he may be the one who caused Zane to be hurt."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Lily screamed as she saw Zane doing push-ups on the ground... with Jackson sitting on his back.

Zane looked at her innocently as if he didn't knew what she was talking about.

" I'm just exercising, I didn't do it for so long my muscles are starting to get stiff." He grinned at her, while Clary admired the way his chiseled muscles moved as he lowered himself to the ground.

Lily's hand trembled as multiple emotions built up inside her.

" Get back in bed Zane," her eyes glowed dangerously. " _NOW!"_

Zane gulped as his sister eyed him as if he was about to be toast, funny how someone so much smaller than he was can terrify him more than... anything really.

Slowly he got out from under Jackson and got back under his blankets.

" Yes, Lily." He said dutifully as she pulled the blankets to cover his feet which had been left out in the open.

The entire room was dead silent as they all felt the waves of power that was rolling off Lillian, it was powerful, and absolutely terrifying.

Only Zane had the nerve to speak.

" Are you mad at me Lil?" He asked.

Then Lily looked at him and sighed.

" No I'm not, I'm just worried about you, and I'm sorry I was so harsh with you before, I'm just... scared." She held his hand in both of hers, she held it so tightly as if she was afraid Zane would vanish if she didn't hold on to him, for the weeks Zane had been comatose Lily was never more terrified, never more worried that her big brother had been taken away from her for the rest of eternity.

Zane cradled her to his chest and smiled.

" I know Lil, I know."

" Oh my God you two, go get a room." Jackson, and Clary said in unison.

Instead of splitting the two up as intended, Zane smirked and pulled Lily even closer into his arms, and laid on her cheek.

" And if we don't?" He smiled as he started toying with Lily's hair.

" Yeah, what'll you do?" Lily smiled seductively at Jackson.

He groaned.

" Aw man, you guys practiced this didn't you?" Jackson asked.

The siblings laughed.

" Yeah we did." Zane said.

Noah cleared his throat.

" Alright, we've all had our fun, but if you don't mind can you get off each other now? It's making, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say this, us uncomfortable."

" Alright, alright, we'll stop." Lily got off her brother's bed and walked off to sit on a chair in the corner of the room, she then stopped as if she suddenly thought of something.

" Where's Dr. Mcoy?" Lily asked, she'd met the blue doctor after Zane first fell into his coma, but he doesn't seem to be around this time.

" I put him down for a power nap." Zane said.

" You... what?"

Zane sighed.

" Slang for: I knocked him out."

Lily gasped.

" YOU WHAT?!"

" Calm down, I wanna spend the first few minutes of my awakening, shall we say, with you guys," Zane spread his hands out and hopped out of bed, or at least he tried to.

" No! Absolutely not! You will stay in bed, and I'll wake up to give you a check up. Do not get out until I'm back understood?" Lily used her telekinesis to push Zane back on to the bed.

" Alright, but-"

" No 'buts'."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Is that a temple? Man I didn't know these things still existed." Alex whistled as they reached their destination.

" So, who lives here?" He turned to the Professor.

" You'll see." He said as he started to knock on the door, but before his hand can make contact, said door opened on its own.

" Okay, I've seen enough horror movies to know what's gonna happen next," Bobby commented nervously, as a thin layer of ice started to appear on the pillar he was leaning on.

Professor paid no attention to him instead he rolled himself inside the doors slowly, but Scott stopped him.

" Let me go in first." He said.

The Professor nodded and moved aside.

" JESUS CHRIST!" Scott shouted as he saw the entire interior of the temple covered in blood.

" What? We don't see anything- HOLY SHIT!" Alex yelped as he ran in and saw the blood.

Just as the rest of the people started to go in the doors slammed shut.

Panicked the rest of the group slammed on the doors for them to open again.

They didn't.

" Okay stay back people I'm break these door down." Colossus said shifting into his metal form, and charged the door as hard as he could.

" No Peter don't the doors are made of-"

Colossus hit the doors and fell to the ground himself, groaning.

" Vibranium." Xavier finished.

" Well we can't just leave them in there, who knows what could happen." Jean said as red energies started to form in the palm of her hand.

She blasted the door, just then a crack opened in thin air right in front of the doors, and a figure stepped out, a figure so familiar yet so, _so_ different, unfortunately for him there was a blast powered by the phoenix force heading straight for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Zane is being checked over by a blue ape.

" Alright it seems you've recovered quite well, you should probably refrain from engaging in intense physical activities for the next week or so." Hank said as he ran a test on Zane's vitals one last time.

" See? I told you I was fine." Zane smiled at Lily, he tried to get out of bed, but he found Lily's force field still in the way. " Sis you can let me go now."

" Oh sorry I didn't realize it was still up." Lily lowered the force field so Zane can get down from his bed.

Zane hopped down and Hank looked at him intently.

" How do you feel?"

" Awesome." Zane answered as he flexed his fingers to make sure he had complete control .

" Alright, if you feel anything wrong call me immediately." Hank said as he collected his notes and left.

They waited for Hank to completely leave before continuing with their earlier conversation.

" Alright so you were saying you had a nightmare right before the bleeding?" Jackson asked.

Zane nodded.

" Yeah, I was playing hide and seek with a kid named Brooklyn, and then suddenly he attacked me, but he did say something about Azrael."

Noah perked up at the mention of that name. " As in the angel?"

Zane shrugged. " The kid looked pretty un-angelic to me, but that's just me."

" Okay hold up, do we know for a fact this 'Brooklyn' is real?" Clary asked.

Skywydd scratched his head.

" From Zane's descriptions I'd say Brooklyn's a psychic, because if dreams are supposedly fragments of a person's subconscious, Brooklyn would act somewhat like Zane, or at have some similarities, but from what I've heard they don't seem to have anything in common." He analyzed, but everyone just stared at him like he's crazy.

" What? I listened to a lecture about dreams once." Skywydd asked innocently.

Lily twirled her finger in her hair as she thought what Skywydd said over. " Well that does make sense."

" So should we go find this guy and beat the shit out of him for doing what he did to me?" Zane cracked his knuckles.

But Lily put a hand on his arm, signaling for him to calm down. " I don't know whoever this is, but his psychological attacks were powerful enough to inflict physical damage, we might not want to mess with him."

" I we still need to beat him down for almost killing me." Zane grunted.

Lily sighed. " My brother, ever so violent, you really should change your ways."

" Why mess with perfection?" Zane shrugged.

She sighed again.

" It's that attitude, that's the attitude that's gonna get you killed bro, well that and the fact that you never look before you leap."

Zane shrugged she was probably right, but it was too late for him to change now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Future Zane's perspective.

Zane stepped out of the portal without a second thought, and found a energy blast headed for his head, right before he pulled up his shield a thought formed in his head: _Huh... Lil was right after all._ Then his mind actually registered the impending threat.

He raised his hand and a shield of anti-matter appeared in front of him and completely dissipated the red blast.

" Jesus Christ, is that really how you greet a visitor from the future? And I thought manners in my day are all but lost, but at least we don't attempt to blast the head off of people who we don't know," Zane paused as if thinking about something. " Well most of us anyways."

Zane met the shocked gazes of people he knew all too well, most of whom he'd seen die right in front of his eyes.

 _Because of you_ , his "companion" told him.

 _Shut up Nem, are you trying to make me seem insane in front of people?_

 _You already are, but focus on the task at hand, remember they're not the reason you came back you came back for one reason, and one reason only._ Nem replied snidely, but Zane was used to it by now

 _To save Lily._

 _Indeed._

 _Good then shut up, and stop popping in when people are around._

 _Still worried about your image?_

 _Are you still here?_

Zane cleared his throat as he felt Nem retreat into the back of his consciousness. 

" Zane?" Bobby asked as he walked in hesitantly as if Zane was an illusion.

" Yes?" Zane said instinctively, then immediately kicked himself mentally.

 _Well there goes the hours you spent getting prepared for first contact, you even had me remember your new name in case you forgot it._

 _Nem, I will fucking end you._

 _You can't, remember you loooove me._

" Beginning to wonder why," Zane muttered under his breath.

" What?" Bobby asked.

Zane winced. " Shit, I said that one out loud didn't I?"

 _See Nem? I already look crazy now please leave before I seem even more so._

 _Fine after you apologize for telling me to shut up._

 _What? I-_

 _Do it or I project my thoughts to the Professor._

 _Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'll make up for it when I visit you later._

 _Good, that's guy I love._

Nem whispered before she disappeared back to Zane's subconscious where she resides.

Peace and quiet at last, too bad he already seemed high to his past mentors, but oh well.

" Nothing," Zane cleared his throat again before asking his first question.

" What year is this?"

" 2016."

Zane cringed at that.

 _Please tell me I'm not too late._

 _With our combined luck you probably are._

 _Nem!_

 _Sorry, I couldn't resist._

" What month?"

" June twentieth."

Zane let out a sigh of relief, good he was here one month before all things went to shit.

" Good now what's going on here? Camping trip? No... I don't remember going camping with you guys." Zane asked, then he looked around and knew what happened. " Wait, wait don't tell me, you're here to retrieve Brooklyn."

" How did you know that?" Xavier asked only he and Scott were aware of the mutant's existence.

" You told me, or at least future you, and I'm guessing this is where Scott, and Alex got trapped in there?" Zane asked.

" Yes." Jean said.

" Alright cool, you guys get busy with this and I'm gonna go visit Lily and my past... current? Self." Zane started to move, but Peter and Warren got in his way.

" I'm afraid we can't let you do that Zane." Warren stopped him.

Zane groaned.

" Sigh, of course it wouldn't be this easy what am I thinking?" He looked around to see if he can somehow persuade them to let him do what he wanted to do, he saw the door and an idea formed in his head.

" Alright good luck getting those two out then, I was gonna help you but..." Zane smirked.

Warren copied Zane's smirk, but nearly as confident.

" If we did it in the future then we can do it here."

" Oh yeah you definitely did, but they were pretty dead." A lie, the two actually did survive with the help of Zane ( current Zane ), but they didn't need to know that.

" What?" Jean asked in terror of her husband dying.

" Did I stutter?"

" No."

" Do I look like Webster's?"

" No..."

" Then you should know exactly what I said since I did not speak in code," Zane gestured to the temple. " Those two dies, simple as that."

" How do we save them?" She asked desperately, and Zane smiled he unbalanced the woman to the point where she won't think straight, which is ironic for one of the world's most powerful telepath.

" _You_ , " he pointed at them. " Can't, only I can do that, in the future you crushed the two guys when you attempted to destroy the temple." " How?"

" Phoenix force." Zane said matter-of-factly knowing that was one thing that can unbalance her even more .

At this point Jean was nearly crying and the rest of the group were stunned speechless.

" But... I suppose I can save them." Zane examined his nails pretending to be bored, but secretly looking at the micro expressions of his mentors, and he was glad to see that Jean was desperate enough to try anything. " However, there is a price."

" Anything to save them." Jean said and Zane smiled even wider, poor girl never knew how to negotiate, especially not with him.

" Jean..." Peter warned.

" Don't." She warned, her eyes blazing with flames she then turned back to Zane.

" What's the price?"

" Just allow me to stop the apocalypse that kills all of you, and most importantly Lily."

 _And me._ Nem reminded him.

 _They haven't met you yet, Nem._ Zane reminded her.

 _Oh right._

She didn't even think before answering, just as Zane intended, she was too clouded by emotions to use her brain.

" Of course."

" Excellent." Zane smiled devilishly, he walked up to the temple door his coat whipping around like crazy in the wind, black energy surrounded him making him look sinister, and powerful in the night, he then placed a single hand on the door, and instantly the entire temple vanished as anti-matter devoured it.

Revealing a bloodied Cyclops and Havoc on the ground in front of a twelve year old kid with hair as black as Zane's.

" What? How?" The kid said.

Zane appeared in front of him and smiled.

" Fuck you, that's how." He said as he smacked the child back twenty yards with a whip of darkness, he could've killed him then but refrained.

" It's been a while Azrael, how's Brooklyn doing?" Zane asked as Azrael levitated himself off the ground not even fazed by Zane's attack.

" Who the fuck are you, and where's my temple?" He roared in rage.

Zane's eyes narrowed.

" _Your_ temple? Excuse me but I don't think you're nearly old enough to own a residence, and as for my name I'm Zane Haides, you know the guy you almost killed by blowing a hole in my brain?"

Azrael growled in annoyance. " I knew Brooklyn wasn't strong enough to finish it, stupid bitch."

" Oh don't you even pull that crap on me, I know Brook didn't do shit, it's all you don't think I don't know what you're capable of... and what you're not, but you're just a kid trying to play bad boy, but see the thing is..." Zane's eyes glowed with power, meanwhile anti-matter oozed out of him and pooled around him covering him in a robe of darkness that connected seamlessly with the dark night sky, making it seem as if he was a part of it. " I'm the baddest ass this side of Hell."

Azrael's face turned beet red as Zane taunted him, roaring he charged Zane with blood red energy covering him, the two clashed causing a shockwave to form, but when the smoke cleared Zane had his hand on Azrael's throat and choked him, while Zane's dark matter devoured every bit of his red energy.

" Here's a tip: Don't fuck with a guy who's mastered his powers enough to destroy the entire galaxy." Zane said cockily, but Azrael didn't give up yet, he glared at Zane as he attempted to assault Zane with his telepathy, it was so powerful that most of the people there immediately kneeled over from the pain.

But Zane didn't even flinch, instead his smile grew even wider.

" Yeah those powers don't work on me buddy, thanks to Nem I'm invincible up here," he tapped his head, tilted his head as he regarded Azrael. " In the future you were good enough to bypass Nem, but you're not even close to that level of power yet."

Zane tossed him to the ground like a rag doll, this time without his shield Azrael crumpled and was dazed enough that he couldn't keep his mental assault up.

Zane walked over and planted a foot on Azrael's chest and leaned down.

" Now you die." He smiled as tendrils of black flames inched their way down Zane's leg.

" WAIT!" Screamed a feminine voice Zane hadn't heard in years.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been in contact in a while, so here's the reason: I recently moved to a new place with my girlfriend, and we had a house warming party, and I being the dumbass that I am got a bit drunk and decided it was a great idea to DOUSE MY PC IN BEER, and when I woke up the next morning realized the mistake I made and got rid of my pc and went out to buy a new one, and by going out I mean going online, and by buying I mean ordering via Amazon, and what do you know? THEY SHIPPED IT TO FUCKING SAN FRANCISCO, ( totally not because I accidentally told them I lived in San Francisco as a joke ), but yeah took me a while to salvage as much files as I can from my ruined pc and transfer it on to my current one, but yeah anyways everything's good now, and I'll hopefully be publishing more often, so 'til next time. BYE!**

 **Oh right I'm a bit rusty I almost forgot this...**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7

Future Zane's POV

Time stood still as Zane turned and found himself facing his sister, the sister he'd lost long, long ago, so long that he almost forgot what she looked like, after her death he destroyed all photos of her, because they were forever a brutal reminder of her death, a reminder that told him it was his fault she was dead, and he broke the one promise he'd swore to uphold, the promise to protect her from all harm, and while his internal wounds would never hurting, looking at her pictures amplified his pain ten folds.

And now looking at her again alive and well, Zane did the one thing he'd never done in his life, he allowed his tears to flow down his cheeks he knocked out Azrael then, without a second thought, he grabbed her and held her in his arms, and for the first time in years he felt his pain retreat.

And for the first time he felt whole again

Lily froze as the man who looked like an older version of her brother practically wrapped himself around her, he held her so close to him she could not only feel, but hear his heart beat as well, held her as if she was unspeakably precious to him, finally she broke through the fog of confusion in her head and found her voice to speak, as he finally let her go.

" Who are you?" She whispered knowing, it was enough for the man to hear her.

The man winced and the pained expression on his face looked identical to Zane's with the exception of the fact that this man had a jagged scar running down his left cheek, and was easily a decade older than her brother.

Actually now that she paid more attention she noticed this man was the same height as Zane, as well as the same lean, yet muscular build.

Wait a second speaking of Zane where is he all this time? Normally he'd have taken anyone's head for even looking at her the wrong way, turning she found Zane and the others moving in slow motion.

She turned back to the man.

" Are you doing this?" She asked.

He nodded, then he brushed back the tears and took a deep shaky breath, when he spoke his voice sounded like water flowing over stones, soft and calming, but also rigged like he didn't know what to say to her.

" Yes I am."

" Who are you?" Lily asked again.

He looked at her with dark eyes, eyes just like her brother's yet unlike Zane's this pair of eyes carried profound pain.

" I think you already know the answer _ssn_." He breathed.

Lily tensed as the Egyptian term of endearment confirmed her suspicions, while it can be translated into love, the most direct translation into English would be the word: lily.

And only her brother would call her that, not because he was the only one who knew the word, but because he knew how much she hated the sound the word makes, and he promised he'd only call her that as a codename, under special circumstances, of course that was when her brother was nearly a decade ago and was obsessed about spies, but...

She swallowed and looked at the scarred features of her older brother, emphasis on the _older_ part.

" You, what, how did you?"

" Yeah I got that response a lot today, time jumped and missed a few too many times, good thing is I managed mind wiped all of the people who saw me."

He paused for a second to think about it.

" Well I everyone I saw anyways."

Yeah that was comforting... never.

Lily composed herself and rephrased the question.

" How are you here?"

" I time traveled." Zane said nonchalantly.

Lily frowned " Isn't there rules about that?"

Zane shrugged. " There are, but I honestly don't give a fuck."

And that brought something else to her attention.

" Why are you back here?" She looked at him suspiciously.

" About one month from now Scarlet Witch a member of the avengers will use her powers to rid 90 percent of the world's mutants of their powers," Zane explained his expression turning grim. " During that time I lost my powers temporarily, but during that time a demon kidnapped you while you were asleep, while he kidnapped you somehow he managed to curb your reality warping powers, something that should be impossible, and trapped you in a pocket dimension, while you were trapped he sapped out your powers, and overnight you were rendered powerless, and without your powers to maintain the pocket dimension it collapsed in on itself and..." Zane clamped his mouth shut while he struggled to keep his tears from falling out as he saw the mangled corpse of his beloved sister, all because he failed to protect her.

Lily swallowed hard as she realized why her brother came back, and while she wasn't sure about what consequences time traveling can have she was sure that it would be severe, yet her brother was willing to risk it for her, then she saw the tears in his eyes, and her heart shattered, slowly she walked over to her brother and embraced him.

" Hey, remember what I said? I'm not gonna die on you, I made a promise and I intend to keep it.

Zane took a ragged breath.

" But you _did_ die, and it was my fault you did."

" No it's not, how can it be your fault?" Lily stepped back, and studied at her brother's face, while it was still as perfect as his current one (with the exception of his scar) you can see the pain and fatigue permanently etched onto his features.

" It _is_ Lily, I could've saved you the night you were kidnapped I was too consumed by my own pathetic state that I forgot about you, in that moment I was selfish and cared about myself more than you, that selfishness you your life, and for that I will never forgive myself, if I was with you then maybe I could've saved you." Zane grounded his teeth so hard he almost cracked a tooth.

" No it is not, being worried about yourself isn't selfish Zane, it's human." Lily put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

" No, it was selfish plain and simple I doomed you to die because of I put my needs above yours." Zane said, he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise and sugarcoat the truth, not even his sister. " Now we need to stop that from happening."

" How?" Lily asked.

" Before the Scarlet Witch used her powers to wipe out most of the mutant race her brother Quicksilver was killed by their father Magneto, we need to keep Magneto from killing Quicksilver." Zane said with determination.

" And how do we know when that'll happen?" Lily asked.

" Right before the Quicksilver was killed the world was changed into a one where mutants reigned supreme, with Magneto was the leader of all mutants, so all I have to do is kill him and that'll avoid everything." Zane explained his plan.

Lily cringed at how reckless her brother's plan was, well at least one thing about him didn't change.

" What if she does the same due to the death of her father?" Lily asked.

" Good point, killing Magneto won't solve anything." Zane nodded.

" Yes." Lily breathed a sigh of relief, before she could even fully exhale Zane snapped his fingers.

" So I just have to kill the Scarlet Witch," He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. " You're brilliant I knew consulting you first was a good idea."

" No!" Lily shouted.

" No?"

" No, no killing, most of the time that'll just make things worse." Lily flicked her brother on the forehead in an attempt to get her message through his thick skull.

" Then what should we do? Just wait for Magneto to kill Quicksilver and wait as I lose my powers?" Zane asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" You said Magneto was the ruler of this world that Scarlet Witch creates right? Then we'll just follow him and stop him from killing Quicksilver." Lily suggested.

Zane thought about it before nodding.

" Alright we'll do it your way, but if this fails I'm killing the bitch before she can render me powerless."

" Fine, but no bloodshed until it's absolutely certain that my plan didn't work."

" Deal."

" By the way... why did you time freeze everyone? How are you even doing this in the first place?" Lily looked at the people around her.

Zane smiled.

" I learned that if I can pump anti-matter into the Chronozone I can slow down or speed up time, but I can't travel through it or stop it completely, and the reason is I don't want people to overhear what my original plan was, knowing the Professor and the others they'd most likely try to stop me." He explained.

" What about yourself?" Lily asked.

Zane scratched his head.

" I just recently learned the time trick and currently I can only keep one person other than myself from being affected."

" Okay last question: what's the Chronozone?"

Zane thought about it before answering.

" Think about it like a hub for all time to flow through, past, present, and future, a cosmic entity known as Chronos rules over that place, I had to bargain quite hard with him before he allowed me to do my thing." Zane explained.

" What did you give him?" Lily asked afraid her brother did something stupid again.

" It doesn't matter, now I'm gonna undo this before I pass out from exhaustion, you know stopping time for the entire dimension is somewhat tiring." Zane yawned and snapped his fingers, instantly time was set back to normal pace, it was so fast that it disorientated Lily enough for her to nearly fall over, that is if her current brother didn't catch her.

" Whoa Lil, you okay there?" He asked.

" She'll be fine, it's temporary right now we have more pressing matters to deal with." Future Zane said gesturing to Azrael who was already on his feet.

" Who _are_ you?" Zane asked.

He smirked.

" Call me Gilgamesh for now."

 _But you already told the others who you are._ Nem said in Zane's head.

 _I know, but another thing I know is the fact that the X-men are very serious about time travel, there's no way_ _in Hell they'd let my current self know who I am._ Zane responded.

 _Well so long as you know what you're doing._

Meanwhile Zane laughed at the name.

" Gilgamesh? The Akkadian god king? The being that the legends of the Harbinger is based on? You're pretty arrogant to call yourself that." Zane smirked.

Gilgamesh shrugged.

" I would be arrogant if I wasn't everything that Gilgamesh was, and more, in fact I've actually completed his lifelong dream, and-" he was cut off by a black psionic spike that staked him through the centre of his back.

Smirking Gilgamesh threw out an arm and Azrael was frozen.

" How? I pierced your heart." He asked in short bursts of breaths.

" Oh yes, that." He smiled and the spike fell out its wound as it mended itself shut. " See on a normal person it would've did just that, but on someone, or at this point I should really use some _thing_ to describe myself, it really doesn't do much, in fact you might as well have flicked me and it would do the same amount of damage: absolutely nothing."

" But _how_?"

Gilgamesh looked around at the people around him, to reveal his power to this many people would prove to be a nuisance.

 _Yo Nem, can you do me a favor and knock them all out?_

 _Sure, want me to exclude anyone?_

 _Lily, Azrael, and Xavier._

 _'Kay you got it._

And just like that everyone dropped with a low thud.

" It's quite simple really," Gilgamesh answered like nothing happened. " I wrapped myself in my own power and that effectively separates myself from this dimension, so any wounds I sustain from this dimension would cease to exist, it's a precaution I took after the last time I got screwed over by an reality warper, so unless you powers are multiversal, you can't touch me." He glanced to Lily. " Now you see what I mean when I said I've completed Gilgamesh's goal, in this moment I have true immortality." He then looked back to Azrael. " Oh and just so you know the reason my power can un-create everything is because it is the basis of multiverse, in other words I control the very thing that forms the canvas in which the multiverse is painted on however as you know the canvas by itself without all the paint is nothing more than a blank space, a void of nothingness, and using that power I can return everything drawn on that canvas back to its roots of being just another blank on that canvas, so really you can't win." Gilgamesh explained while stalking towards Azrael like a tiger on the hunt. " But the downside of having such a destructive power is that other than destruction this power is capable of nothing else, just like me, throughout life I tried to do good you see, but every time I tried, it backfired and death and destruction soon followed in its wake which is what led me _here_ , this time whatever it is I do will be my last rodeo I have no more chances left, and no more willpower to spend." He laughed bitterly. " Oh how hysterical and pathetic am I? Complaining to a being who enjoys nothing but death, a bug that I want to kill desperately." As those words left his mouth blades of darkness appeared all around him thousands upon thousands of blades formed a swarm so massive, it blotted out the light of the moon and all of them were angled at Azrael who was no longer talking but shocked into a trance of absolute terror at the magnitude of powers flowing out of the man, not being, standing before him, just when the blades were about to be launched, they vanished like a summer breeze. " But unfortunately as much as I'd enjoy killing you, I made a promise to not kill to a person much more important than the likes of _you_ , but consider this a warning, if you _ever_ even think about assaulting an innocent, I will not hesitate to let these blades of mine pierce and skewer your rotten heart." And with that Azrael was dropped to the ground with a light thud, the instant he hit the ground he was knocked out cold, for good this time.

" Ah, that was quite a pain, honestly I never wanted to reveal all of _that_ in a single go, but no matter." Gilgamesh dusted his jacket off and walked back to the direction of the school, but stopped as he passed Xavier.

" By the way I'm needing a room to stay in at your school, you are willing to provide that correct?" Gilgamesh asked, but from his tone anyone can tell that it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Xavier smiled like he always does. " Of course and perhaps we can discuss your story tomorrow?"

Gilgamesh shrugged.

" We'll see about that, oh and I'll get our 'friends'." Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and instantly everyone including Azrael was teleported back to the school, on the bright side Hank was there and gave Cyclops and Havoc immediate medical attention, on the other... they landed right in the middle of a night class.

" Wait, I aimed for the front foyer, how did we get here?" Gilgamesh asked incredulously.

" We may have redone the interior recently." Xavier explained.

" Bullshit, there should still be no-" Gilgamesh paused as he remembered the frequency on which the school was constantly destroyed and rebuilt, but worst of all redesigned. " Oh, well fuck my ass then."

" Careful with your words you are around children you know." Xavier chided him.

Gilgamesh laughed bitterly.

" Let me tell you something Xavier, in my life there are two things I'm best at, number one being fucking up, and number two being not giving a fuck. I'm going to my room."

" But I didn't tell you where it is yet."

" No worries Nem's already pulled it out of your head." And with that he was gone.

" Well he was quite rude wasn't he?" Xavier smiled at Lily. " But we have more pressing matters to discuss, we need to get your brother back to bed along with Alex and Scott, and _you_ Miss Haides need to get started working on your essay."

Lily was aghast. " But we just had an-."

" No excuse," Xavier said cutting her off. "We are still at a school and you are still a student, your top priority is to study, but since your brother just woke up and needs to be cared for I will give you an one week extension on the deadline for your assignment." He smiled.

Lily didn't know how to answer, especially given the bombshell Zane, no, "Gilgamesh" just dropped on her, that if they didn't change the course of time she would inevitably die, as if she didn't have enough on her plate.

 _Hey sis guess what? You have to get good marks in school, learn your powers, make sure your brother doesn't kill anyone, and at the same time you also have to survive a demon attack,_ and _we also have to keep one of the world's most powerful heroes from warping reality and essentially committing genocide, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it._

Yeah... _that_ she could've done without, well that being said at least now she knows what to expect, granted it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

" I'll try to get on that." Lily said offering a smile she _really_ didn't feel.

" Good, now please return to your dorm, I'm afraid it is quite past your curfew."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilgamesh walked into his room and sat down on the bed, the lights above him turned on as the motion sensors detected him, but the sudden brightness of the lights were so harsh Gilgamesh was forced to squint.

" Fuck," he growled under his breath as he reached the wall panel that controlled the lights, he dimmed them down to the point where there practically no light, but still a little bit.

Sighing Gilgamesh laid down on the bed placed in the center of the room, he smiled a little as he thought about his meeting with his sister, after so many years he finally found her again, but now the problem is keeping her here, alive and well, and...

He drifted off to sleep as exhaustion overtook him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody I am back with another chapter for the story, I hope you all enjoy it and R &R afterwards.**

 **I OWN NOTTHING!**

Chapter 8

Zane woke up feeling like he didn't sleep at all.

He yawned as he found himself in the dorm room he shared with Jackson, and not the infirmary, thank God for that the smells in that room was starting to mess with his head.

Then it occurred to him that he didn't remember anything that's happened after he woke up from his coma, he remembered going somewhere, but the details were so fuzzy he didn't know whether or not he was dreaming, _well you were recently brain damaged._ He thought to himself, that being said, he still had a vicious headache that felt as if some Xenomorph was trying to claw its way out of his head, and he thought being hung-over was bad, after this experience he'd never complain about that again. Ever.

Slowly Zane lifted himself off of the bed and stumbled into the shower and practically fell in, it was while he was in there he realized he was wearing absolutely nothing.

" Damn it." He groaned as realization set in, when did he strip? Or better yet _who_ stripped him, because he sure as hell didn't strip himself... right? He growled as, for once, his crystal clear memory wasn't so crystal clear.

 _God I hope this doesn't last._ He thought as he showered, he can only imagine how bad it must be for drug addicts, it was bad enough when it happened by accident, what kind of a dumbass would do this to himself on purpose?

Finally he was so frustrated that he wanted to smash the wall in, he was never a morning person, in fact before he's had his first cup of coffee his temper was about as stable as a jenga tower, just waiting to topple, but add his current headache to that and you get a rhino with a rocket launcher on his back, strapped full of C-4, and with Adolf Hitler riding on top hopped up on mountain dew and cocaine, and screaming in German. Hell, his hair already looked enough like a horn Jutting out in the centre on his forehead.

Grumbling Zane left the shower to throw on some clothes when he realized that Jackson was not on his bunk, in fact his bunk looked like someone had got up out of it in a hurry, he glanced at the clock and his eyes widened it was 2PM, almost eight hours later than when he was supposed to get up, and it was almost the end of the _day_.

 _Jackson I swear, when I find you I will kill you!_ Zane lamented as he rushed out the door, given all the times he had to wake Jackson up before to keep _him_ from being late, Zane expected Jackson to at least the same for himself.

Right now he should be in cooking, why a school would have a course like that was beyond him, then again this was his first time going to an actual school, so maybe it was a common occurrence? But no matter how he looked at it he can't see how _cooking_ can influence the results of getting into a college, or university, but whatever.

" Sorry I'm late!" Zane panted as he burst through the door right into the middle of a lecture.

" Zane take a deep breath, I didn't even know you were coming to class today." Alex calmed Zane down

" But now that you're here, please return to your normal seat, we are in the middle of a lecture you know?" Alex ordered.

" Yeah, sure, sorry." Zane apologized as he sat down next to his seat beside Sarah, who nudged him.

" Where have you been?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

" Dying in a coma, you?" Zane answered.

" Excuse me?"

" I'll explain the details when we start cooking, suffice it to say I don't want to upset my team leader and run laps in the danger room, the sadistic bastard up front likes to turn it into a death run." Zane gestured to Alex.

" Zane!" Alex shouted as if on cue, to silent Zane.

" Case in point." Zane cracked a smile, it was great to be back, even if he still haven't had his coffee, though he does have to pay a visit to Sarah as soon as this was over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ah-choo!" Lily sneezed.

" You okay?" Noah who was sitting beside her in math class asked.

Lily nodded. " I'm fine just felt a sudden urge to sneeze."

" And that's all for today guys, now please resume with your assignments, oh and try to think outside the box when solving the questions, now class dismissed, and to all X-men trainees, remember that the field day tournament is next week, so if you decide to skip a few of my classes for the purpose of training, I wouldn't mind." Bobby looked at Lily meaningfully, knowing that she wasn't been train ever since Zane fell into his coma, he woke up last night, but for the life of her, she couldn't remembered what happened after that.

Lily stood up and collected her books like the rest of the class.

" So you wanna cut a few classes to practice this weekend? I can be your sparring partner if you want." Noah offered.

Lily appreciated the gesture but shook her head. " Sorry, but not today I have to go visit... my stupid brother." She paused as she saw Zane talking and ( possibly ) flirting with a petite, silver haired girl... who for some reason carried a plate of cookies.

Lily stomped over to Zane.

" What are you doing out of bed?" She asked.

He looked a bit baffled by her question.

" Excuse me?"

" You are _supposed_ to be in bed resting up, because you had a gaping hole through half your brain! Not here flirting with every girl you see." Lily threw her hands out in exasperation.

The silver haired sucked in her breath at that.

" You told me it was just the frontal lobe." She gasped.

" Uh yeah Sarah, that's how big the frontal lobe _is_." Zane raised an eyebrow as if questioning her intelligence.

" Yeah, and here I thought you couldn't lose anymore brain cells. I stand corrected." Noah commented as he joined in on their conversation.

Zane smirked.

" Looking to have you ass handed to you again Priest?"

He held his hands up in surrender, and walked away.

Then Lily grabbed Zane and started to walk towards his dorm.

" Come on we need to get you back to your bed." She said while brushing a piece of stray hair from her face, while levitating her books using telekinesis, talk about multitasking.

" Lil, come on I feel fine." Zane exasperated as he anchored his foot firmly on the ground to stop his sister from towing him any further.

" I don't care how you feel, I care about your brain getting anymore damaged than it already is." She glared at him then without a word used her telekinesis to effortlessly lift him off the ground.

" Oh come on Lil, really? At least let me down so I can walk on my own." Zane complained.

She looked at him suspiciously.

" You won't run?"

" I swear to God." He promised.

" Okay..." Lily let Zane down and instantly he took off running.

" Too bad I don't believe in God!" He laughed until he realized he couldn't move his legs, he looked down and found his legs frozen solid, literally as ice formed all around them.

" There you go Lily." Sarah said with her hand out.

" Thanks, um we haven't been officially introduced yet have we? I'm Lily Zane's sister." She extended her hand in front of her. " Sorry for ignoring you I was just worried about my brother, which happens to be my full time occupation these days." She apologized.

" No, it's fine I do the same for my brother, though nothing quite as extreme as what happed to yours." Sarah shook her hand.

" Yes, thank you, it's good to meet someone who actually appreciates my efforts." Lily looked at Zane pointedly.

" Hey, I appreciate your efforts, but like I told you I'm fine now, so can you please release me from what I can only describe as the frozen throne?" Zane tapped at the block of ice that secured his foot to the ground.

Sarah glanced at Lily.

" It's up to you." She said.

Lily bit her lip before finally relenting.

" Fine, Sarah you can let him go, but if you feel anything abnormal, promise you'll return to bed." Lily pointed a finger at Zane, who just shrugged.

" Sure, why not?" He rolled his eyes.

Sarah walked over and her put her hand on the ice encasing his legs and they quickly faded.

" Thanks. Besides aren't you curious as to why we're here sis?" Zane asked.

" You mean other than worrying me to death? Nope."

" Well, we baked cookies in class today, and while mine didn't turn out so well, Sarah's batch were _amazing_ , I convinced her to save some for you since I know how much of a sweet tooth you are." Zane said as Sarah showed Lily her plate of cookies.

Lily's eyes lit up as she noticed the homemade chocolate chip cookies.

" What's in this?" She asked.

" Chocolate, caramel, a tiny bit of peanut butter, some hazelnut, and lastly enough sugar for anyone eating it to end up in a diabetic coma." Sarah counted the ingredients off on her fingers.

Lily's mouth was watering from anticipation as she grabbed a cookie off of the plate and gingerly bit into it. " Oh my God, yeah these are worth falling into a coma for." She groaned at how good they tasted.

" I know right? Stuff's worthy of the president." Zane agreed.

Sarah's face felt hot from all of the compliments. " Stop it, it's not _that_ good." She said sheepishly.

"No but it _is_." Zane insisted, meanwhile Lily groaned even louder causing her brother to raise an eyebrow.

" You need a minute alone sis?" He asked.

Lily glared at him, but didn't respond, right now her mouth had much better uses, like devouring all the cookies in sight.

" I know right." Zane responded as if hearing her thoughts.

Sarah frowned.

" You knew what she was thinking?"

" No, but I know that look, that's the I'm-not-going-to-respond-because-there-are-delicious-food-in-front-of-me-that-needs-eating look." Zane explained.

" Oh."

After Lily has finished ( read: demolished ) all of her cookies she turned her attention to Zane.

" By the way the field day competition is next week, you wanna practice a little?" She asked licking her fingers.

Zane's eyes widened. " Wait that's next _week_? Ah crap I'm not prepared at _all_."

" I know, so do you want to do some sparring with another team later?" Lily asked.

" I'll take anything at this point, who are we sparring with?" Zane asked.

" The Hellions, Ms. Frost's Team." Lily informed him.

" Just to clarify its our entire team right?"

" Yeah."

" And Jackson's gonna be there right?"

" Yeah."

" Lovely." Zane said with a evil gleam in his eyes.

Lily suddenly felt nervous.

" What are you thinking Zane?" She asked.

" I just had the perfect idea for revenge." He smiled.

" Excuse me?" Lily asked, baffled by her brother's choice of words.

Zane ignored her.

" Well we're meeting in a few minutes, you wanna go now?" Lily started to move then turned back to Sarah. " And thanks a ton for the cookies Sarah they were _great_ , and you know maybe we can hang out some time?"

Sarah nodded. " Yeah that'd be great."

" Yeah thanks Sarah, you're pretty cool, oh and if you want we can meet in the coffee house tomorrow?" Zane said dusting a bit of ice off his jeans.

Sarah blushed.

" Sure that'd be great." She murmured.

" Cool."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waving goodbye to Sarah, Lily darted to Zane's side. "

" Oh, look at this, my brother's got his first date." She cooed.

Zane laughed at that.

" What? No, it's nothing like that we're meeting up so I can help her with her math homework," Zane explained. "I originally suggested the library, but then we were afraid that the librarian would chase us out for being too noisy, so the coffee house it is."

" Right sure it is." Lily smirked not believing a word coming out of her brother's mouth.

" What?" Zane asked innocently. " It's true."

" Right, say if I believe you, are you really telling me you don't like even like Sarah a little bit?" Lily asked.

Zane shrugged as, for the first time in years, Lily saw him blush a little.

" Well to say I don't like her at all's a bit of a stretch, I mean she's cool, fun to be around, and pretty cute at times, but I guess I just never thought about it much, but if I had to pick a girlfriend... it'd probably be Sarah right now." Zane scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Well whatever you do, don't tell Clary about this." Lily patted him on the arm.

Zane frowned.

" Why?"

" Just trust me."

" Alright then." Zane relented.

" By the way, why haven't you asked Sarah out?"

" Well, self preservation for one, she seems to have a overprotective older brother that seems like he wanted to gut me for even daring to talk to his sister, I'll never get people like him." Zane sighed.

Lily gaped at that.

" But you two are exactly the same!" She exclaimed.

" No we are not." Zane denied.

" Yes you are, remember James?"

Zane scratched his head. " No."

" Exactly, because the first time you saw him with me at a Starbucks you chased him off without even asking for a name..." Lily paused for a second. "On second thought, Sarah's brother might be even better than you."

" Well that's only because 'James' looked like a looser."

" He was the captain of his school's football and basketball team."

" Yet I was still able to kick his ass in five seconds flat."

" And why did you do that?" Lily questioned.

" Because he looked at you funny- okay you may have a point."

Lily smirked.

" Look all I'm saying is _you_ of all people shouldn't complain about a sibling being overprotective."

Zane growled low in his throat.

" Fine, I won't bitch about Sarah's brother."

Lily pulled Zane a stop and looked him in the eyes.

" Look, do you like Sarah? Like really?" She asked.

" I..." Zane said a bit of, good God was that uncertainty that she heard in his voice? " Guess I do."

" Then you shouldn't let her brother bother you." Lily patted his arm and jogged off. " Now come on, we're gonna be late."

" I'll still get there before you." Zane rolled his eyes.

" Care for race to the danger room?" Lily suggested.

" You're on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" That was absolutely atrocious!" Jackson complained in the shower after their training session with the Hellions.

" I have to agree." Noah nodded.

Zane frowned.

" I thought it wasn't that bad."

" Yeah well, you're not being shoved against the wall and held there for 50 percent of the session." Jackson snorted.

" Oh quit your bitching, we won didn't we?" Zane said, stepping out of his stall.

" Only because Lily knocked Julian out long enough for us to take the rest of them out." Noah pointed out.

Zane rolled his eyes.

" Who cares? A win's a win."

" You know, there's no arguing with you when it comes to this." Jackson sighed. " By the way, do you have a code name yet?"

" A what?" Zane asked.

" A code name, you know the thing that every x-men member has." Jackson explained.

" No I haven't thought about that at all. What about you guys do you two have one?"

" Yeah mine is Feedback." Jackson answered.

" And yours Priest? Wait, wait let me guess," Zane stopped Noah before he can answer. " Pope Francis?"

Noah sighed.

" No, mine is Prophet."

" Why the fu- nope scratch that, I don't want to die of boredom."

" But Zane, in all seriousness you should think about yours." Jackson said.

" Fine, I'll think about it during my tutoring lesson tomorrow." Zane put his jeans on as Noah stepped out of his stall.

" Wait a minute, hold the phone," Jackson said raising an eyebrow. " _you_ need a tutor?"

Zane stared drolly at Jackson's stall.

" Did I say I was the one being tutored? No I'm tutoring Sarah on math."

" Wait 'Sarah' as in Sarah Smith, the hot, silver haired girl in our class?" Jackson asked incredulously.

" You know another?" Zane smirked.

Jackson stuck his head out of his shower stall.

" How did _you_ get _her_ to go on a date with _you_?"

" Okay first of all: it's not a date, second of all: stop saying it like I'm some kind of three legged troll, and lastly: have you met me?" Zane asked as he flexed his muscles.

Jackson cringed.

" Okay first of all," he imitated Zane. " _Never_ do that to me again. Second of all: You do realize Dante will have your ass if he ever learned that you were going out with his sister right?"

Zane snorted.

" Oh please he'll need to buy me dinner first, before I give any part of me to him, and believe me when I say, I ain't cheap or easy."

" You know what I mean."  
" I do and I don't give a damn if Dante wants to start something, I'll be waiting with open arms and a mighty hug." Zane said seriously as Jackson let his stall.

" I thought you said he needed to buy you dinner first?" Noah said and both Zane and Jackson raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic comment, as Noah's eyes widened as well.

" Oh Lord, I've spending way too much time with you people." He said facepalming.

" Hey if is any consolation I like the new you much better than the old you." Jackson laughed.

" Agreed." Zane joined in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Meanwhile..._

" Oh my God how long are they going to take?" Clary groaned as she and Lily waited for the boys to come out. " I thought guys were supposed to have shorted shower time compared to us."

" To be fair Clary, ours didn't have warm water and you yelped and jumped out of the shower before you swore that you would never shower in there again." Lily noted.

Clary glared at her friend.

" It's not my fault I'm sensitive to low temperatures."

" All the more reasons for not introducing you to Sarah," Lily muttered.

" What did you say?" Clary looked suspiciously at Lily.  
" Nothing." Lily answered quickly.

" No you said something, why won't you introduce me to Sarah?" Clary pursued.

" Sarah can use ice powers and stuff, so since you're sensitive to cold..."

" Yes but you said: 'all the more reason _s_ ', what other reasons are there." Clary questioned.

Lily huffed in frustration. "What are you, a detective?"

" Yes so from this moment on consider detective Clarissa on duty, now spill." Clary puffed her chest out in an attempt to appear taller than Lily even though she was still shorter by a couple inches.

" Fine, my brother's tutoring Sarah at a coffee place tomorrow." lily finally relented.

Clary gaped as she felt a twinge of jealousy.

" Excuse me?" She asked.

Lily nodded.

" Sorry Clare, I know you like him but can you please, please, please don't follow him tomorrow, my brother really likes her." Lily pleaded.

Clary struggled a bit before finally sighing.

" Fine, I won't follow him." Clary mumbled.

" Thank you."

As soon as Lily was out of earshot, Clary grinned devilishly.

" But you didn't say I couldn't 'accidentally' run into them." She said under her breath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomorrow...

Zane knocked on Sarah's door as he stretched.

" I'll be right there." Sarah shouted, her voice muffled by the door.

A moment later she opened the door and Zane's eyes widened as he saw Sarah looking absolutely gorgeous, her hair was let down naturally and she wore a light cream sweater that highlighted her golden eyes making them shine all the brighter, beneath that she wore a pair of light gray jeans that matched her hair.

" Hey Zane, ready to go?" She asked.

It took a moment for Zane to remember how to speak normally.

" I, um, yeah," he swallowed hard. " Let's go into town."

" By the way," Sarah paused as she closed the door. " I was wondering if after we finished tutoring maybe we can hang out? You know hit up a few arcades, go see a movie, that kind of stuff." She suggested with an adorable pout that Zane simply could not refuse.

" Sure." Zane said as he felt himself slightly heated up, what was happening to him? Did he catch a fever? Was that why he almost stuttered before?

 _Alright I need to get that checked out later ASAP,_ Zane thought as he led Sarah downstairs where his car waited for them, thanks to Robert driving the car over a few days ago.

" Alright, so I multiply that by..." Zane leaned back and watched Sarah as she wrote out her formulas, but it wasn't the formulas that attracted his attention, rather it was the tight cream sweater that hugged every inch of her body that drew his attention, and he meant _every_ single inch.

" So how did I do?" Sarah asked.

Zane shook his head as he realized that Sarah had placed her answers sheet in his lap, damn it. If he ever met the sadistic son of a bitch that designed that sweater he was going give that person a piece of his mind.

Zane sipped his hundred dollar coffee as he viewed Sarah's results.

" Nope, that's wrong." Zane said without hesitation.

Sarah groaned and put her face in her hands.

" Listen, it's no big deal." Zane patted Sarah on the arm to comfort her. " Your steps are all correct as are your calculations, but you need to remember that when multiplying a number with an integer with ano-."

" Oh, hi Zane what's up? I didn't expect to see you here, and who's this you're with?" A voice cut Zane off as he explained.

Extremely ticked off at being interrupted Zane looked up to find the source of his annoyance to be Clary, his irritation turned into confusion as she was the last person he'd expected to find in a coffee shop.

" Hey, Clare." Zane greeted scratching his head. " This is Sarah, she's a friend, Sarah this is my teammate Clary."

Sarah waved as she took a bite of her bagel.

Clary smiled back, but it didn't really seem geniun.

" So Clare, um what are you doing here?" Zane asked.

" Oh you know, just getting something to drink." Clary said playing with the fringe of her miniskirt.

Zane frowned.

" But you're allergic to coffee, you told me that at the mall."

" Wait, you two went to the mall together." Sarah cut in.

" It was a team bonding thing." Zane explained quickly.

" Oh, okay then."

Zane turned back to Clary.

" Well?" He asked.

" I didn't say I was going to drink coffee, I'm here to get tea." Clary snorted as she started to fidget a little.

Zane frowned even harder, and he didn't even know that was possible, guess you learn something new every day.

" Clare, there's a tea place literally just across the street, so what are you doing here? Really?" Zane asked.

" I'm just here getting tea, the place across the street has this weird medicine smell."

" You mean the aroma of _Da Hong Pao_ tea from China? The most exquisite and expensive tea in the _world_? A tea so expensive that a mere 20 grams of it is worth more than $28,000? That smell?" Zane asked smirking it was ridiculously obvious that Clary hasn't been drinking tea for a long time.

" Holy crap, they sell that garbage for $28,000?" Clary asked incredulously.

Zane's mouth fell open.

" Excuse me, garbage? You realize that the _Da Hong Pao_ is a tea that is almost exclusively reserved for the Chinese government officials and athletes for multiple generations? It is without a doubt the best tea you will ever taste on this _planet_!" Zane gaped.

" Yeah, yeah cool, you mind if I hang out with you guys for a while." Clary batted her hand like dismissing him.

Zane calmed down.

" Yeah, sure but I probably won't pay much attention to you, because I am still tutoring Sarah." He explained.

" Oh that's okay."

" Okay." Zane said warily as he turned his attention back to Sarah.

" Now as I was saying, when multiplying two numbers both with integers you want to-"

" So Sarah how's your brother's feelings about you hanging out with Zane?" Clary asked, cutting Zane off yet again.

Sarah looked at Zane with a confused look, but Zane didn't know what was going on either.

" Um, well Dante's just being Dante, he'll come around eventually." Sarah answered.

Clary nodded as if she understood.

Zane turned back to Sarah.

" Now as I was saying-"

" So Sarah how well are you at cooking?" Clary asked cutting Zane off yet again.

" I've never gotten lower than an A in cooking if that's what you mean." Clary tilted her head and again looked to Zane for an explanation.

He had none.

" Alright, cool."

Aggravated at being cut off three times barely a few minutes, Zane tried to start his sentence again.

" Alright, now as I was-" Zane growled as Clary cut him off yet again.

" So do you have any-" Clary started.

" ALRIGHT THAT IS _IT_! Clary a word alone please? **_NOW_**?" Zane shouted in frustration as his patience hit its limit, without even waiting for an answer he grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her off to the side.

" Okay Clare explain now, what the actual _fuck_ is going on here?" Zane growled again.

" Like I said, I just want to hang out with you-"

" Oh don't even _try_ to bullshit _me_ Clare, if you're gonna lie put some effort into it otherwise it's too easy, now why are you _really_ here?" Zane demanded, maybe a bit too roughly.

Clary's eyes teared up, but she looked down and didn't answer.

Zane's heart soften at the sight of her like that.

" Sorry, but listen I know it's a bit boring with Lily doing archery, but I actually like Sarah okay? I just, don't want to mess this up, so can you please just leave us alone?" Zane sighed as he pulled Clary into a gentle hug that always seemed to make his sister feel better.

After a moment Clary nodded.

" Alright, sorry about this, I'll go." Clary muttered as she trudged out the door, making Zane feel like an absolute heel for upsetting her like that, but at the same time he felt like that her being upset was not only because of his outburst.

 _Great, now I'm going crazy too, maybe I should take another CAT scan after all._ Zane thought as he walked back to Sarah.

She looked at him concerned.

" Hey, how was your friend?" She asked.

Zane sighed heavily as he sat down.

" She's okay I think, I just feel like such an asshole for upsetting her, Clary's so nice, I mean she may have her moments, but for the most part she's really kind, I just feel bad you know?" Zane took another drink of his coffee and cringed as it was cold.

Sarah smiled warmly and rubbed Zane's biceps.

" There, there it's fine I'm sure she'll come around eventually, hopefully sooner than Dante," She comforted him.

Zane sighed again.

" I guess, well I'm gonna go get another coffee and we'll continue with the lesson."

" Alright."

As soon as Zane turned his back a gunshot sounded in the shop.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 of the story, I got this out ASAP since I know you'll be wanting to know what's happening next, but anyways here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9

Lily jerked as she suddenly felt something strange pass through her, she turned to try and locate the source of her discomfort and came up with nothing abnormal, but still somehow she knew her brother was in trouble.

"I gotta go Mrs. Summers," She said to her instructor then hurriedly picked up her stuff and left leaving a group of baffled students and one very confused instructor.

Gilgamesh jerked awake in the dream realm he shared with Nem, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he lifted his head from Nem's lap where it's been resting for the last few hours.

Nem furrowed her brows and a frown formed on her perfect features.

"What's wrong Love?" She asked brushing a stray lock of golden hair from her eyes.

He shook his head.

"I felt something strange just now." Gilgamesh responded, then felt the same feeling again. "No, it is _something_." He turned to Nem. "Sorry Nem, I have to cut our date short for now, I need to go check on something, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Her green eyes twinkling Nem smiled at him.

"No worries, but don't die on me okay?"

Gilgamesh laughed bitterly.

"I don't plan on it, but the big guy upstairs may have issues with that." He winked at her, then disappeared from his subcontious.

Gilgamesh jerked up right in his bed as he returned to his body, he straightened hiss clothes and went to his crystal ball to find out what was happening.

A gift to him from the sorcerer supreme the crystal ball carried mystical powers that allowed him to see any part of his current world.

"Alright, let's see what's going on." He said to the ball, it glowed red once then slowly images appeared in the ball images that showed his current self, sitting with a silver haired girl in a coffee shop surrounded by Purifiers armed to the teeth, and he was shocked by the image, not by the men, but the fact that he didn't remember this scene.

 _But that's impossible._ Nem said in his head as she was able to hear his every thought.

 _Trust me Nem, no one's more aware of that fact than_ me. Gilgamesh thought. _I need to go investigate._

With that he threw on his leather coat and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Un-fucking-believable._ That was what Zane thought as he heard the gunshot, did there have to be violence every time he came into this town? Apparently there does.

His mood quickly changed as he noticed the men had their guns pointed at him.

As the people screamed and ran for the doors, strangely enough the men let them pass until only Zane and Sarah were left behind.

A man in front of the group pointed at Zane and talked to who appears to be the leader of the soldiers, and who also appears to be a member of the KKK.

"That's him, that's the mutant who almost killed us." The man said, and Zane recognized the voice, this was the guy who led the group of attackers the night his brain was skewered.

To that Zane couldn't even stop himself before he snorted.

"Oh bitch please, I made sure not to kill you, like I'd go to jail for manslaughter for sub-human filth such as yourself, as for the rest of the gentlemen, please have a seat I'll buy you all a drink and we'll talk about our current... predicament." Heavy emphasis on the 'dic' part, because if Zane didn't play his cards right he and Sarah may both be screwed… maybe literally? Hopefully not though. 1

"You do not speak in the Lord's presence abomination!" The member of the KKK shouted without responding to Zane's comment, and that told him all he needed to know about who these men are.

"You're the Purifiers." Zane said, it was a statement of fact.

The man puffed his chest out proudly.

"Indeed we are the Lord's hand and wrath for obliterating heathens such as yourself, and I am Michael Abr- "

"Okay you can spare me the long names, now tell me what you want." Zane said pulling Sarah behind him, mostly because he didn't want her to get hurt, but also because he knew that if he did let her get hurt Dante would mess him up.

"Heathen- "

"It's Zane, thank you very much."

Michael snorted.

"I do not use human names to address inhuman demons like _you_." He gestured to him and Sarah.

Zane shot Sarah an amused look, then turned back to the Purifiers.

"Look I know how 'demons' is like a serious insult in your culture, but to the rest of the world, especially with all the videogames and movies floating around, being a demon is simply epic, so thanks," he turned to Sarah again, and pretended to shake his head disappointedly at her outfit. "Even though some of us do not dress like an appropriate demoness."

Sarah's face turned a little red at what Zane implied.

"You think it is 'epic' to be a _demon_?" Michael asked taking Zane's attention back to him.

Zane laughed.

"Well of course, to have the powers to wipeout entire cities at your fingertips, knowing that you are capable of doing almost anything and everything without repercussions, but yet you are still enslaved to your own ideals," Zane smiled as he held his hand in the air and allowed his power to flow, and instantly a black flame appeared in his hand, the soldiers tensed and aimed their guns at him, but Michael signaled for them to hold. "It's much like being a billionaire in this world where money is everything. I mean heck I can buy a country right now and turn it into my own empire and wonderland compiled of RWBY, and videogame references, turn the citizens of that country into slaves with no purpose but to serve me, yet I don't for it is not my ideal. But just knowing that I have the power to accomplish such is truly exhilarating." Zane extinguished the flame and sipped his newly acquired cup of coffee.

"Is that how you see demons Heathen?" Michael asked.

Zane smiled a little at the anger in the man's voice, the first step to defeating an enemy is always to defeat them mentally first, he sat down in a comfortable couch and cradled the coffee mug in his hands.

Sarah on the other hand seemed nowhere near as at ease as Zane was acting so she stood behind him.

"It is indeed, _Pater_." Zane answered the man's question, using the Latin word for father.

The Priest shook his head disapprovingly.

"I see so you are a Heathen indeed, an abomination envy of the Devil's ideals." Michael said with a sigh.

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no you are mistaken, I think demons are interesting because I see them as a reflection of myself." Zane explained.

"And how do you figure?" Michael asked.

Zane smirked and flicked a finger, instantly a wave of anti-matter crushed every single gun in the room.

"Because I'm an Omega."

Sarah gasped as the soldiers shifted and muttered nervously.

"Now, you can try and kill us, fail miserably, and get killed yourselves." Zane continued like nothing happened. "Or Father Michael and I can make a deal."

"What is you want demon?" He asked.

Zane looked him up and down.

"Based on your tattoo I see you're in the navy SEALs?"

"Indeed I was."

"Was?"

"I left the navy to join up in this glorious crusade."

"I see; did you receive any hand-to-hand combat training while you were there."

"You already know the answer to that, so stop beating around the bush and get the answer."

"Fine I suggest a good old fight of hand-to-hand combat to settle this, you win I go with you without complaint."

"What? No Zane I won't let you risk your life for me." Sarah complained, but neither man paid her attention.

"And if I lose?" The priest asked.

"We both go free." Zane said gesturing to himself and Sarah.

"And how do I know you won't use your powers to cheat?" Michael asked.

"You don't, but I _will_ give you my word." Zane shrugged.

"The word of a demon," The Pastor laughed. "Alright, I accept the challenge Heathen." He nodded to the rest of his men and they formed a ring around him.

"By the way," Zane said before they started. "Can I talk to my friend in private before we start?"

The soldiers looked to their leader to confirm.

Michael nodded.

Zane turned to Lily and they exited the ring as the soldiers parted.

The second they were out of earshot, Sarah turned on Zane and hugged him.

Zane gasped as her tiny body slammed into his with a surprising amount of force.

"Sarah?" Zane asked.

"I'll be asking the questions." Sarah said without taking her head out of Zane's chest, so her voice sounded a bit muffled.

"Alright go ahead."

"Why did you suggest this fight if you're an Omega?" She asked.

Zane scratched his head before answering.

"Sarah, contrary to popular misbelief Omegas aren't gods, we also have limitations, I'm an Omega because I can literally un-create the universe, but the drawback is anything I touch with my powers will die with no exceptions, so as much as I want us to get out of this, I won't kill all of these people for it." Zane hugged back as he explained his powers.

"Yes, but I can use mine and freeze them." Sarah objected.

"Can you make sure that none of them die of it?" Zane asked, when she didn't respond he continued. "Because I'm telling you right now if you use your powers at least one of them _will_ die, so…." he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Are you ready to kill? Ready to take a life? Ready to take them away from all their loved ones? To completely erase their futures?"

Sarah hesitated the clenched her fists and frost started to form around them, for a second Zane was afraid she was going to say yes, but to his relief she stopped and shook her head.

"No I can't."

"Then this fight is mine, don't worry though- "he winked. "I'm not going to lose."

"You better not." She said reluctantly letting go.

Zane turned and walked back into the ring as Sarah used her powers to create an elevated platform made of ice, making the soldiers highly nervous, but Zane just smirked, but wasn't sure whether that was a scare tactic or just a way of getting a better view, but that thought faded from his head as he took the fighting stance he was so familiar with.

"Let's play." Zane challenged, still smiling.

The Pastor wasted no time in engaging as he barreled in with a left hook, Zane caught the punch easily, but then immediately shouted as he felt something electrocute and shock him.

Zane stumbled away as Sarah gasped.

"Hey that's cheating!" She shouted, but Zane held a hand up and signaled for her to be quiet.

"It's no problem, it was my fault shouldn't have trusted sub-human filth." Zane spat, then allowed his smirk to return to his face. "Well at least now it's a fair fight." He said gesturing to his now limp arm.

Zane combatant didn't say anything as he came in with another punch, Zane took a deep breath and allowed all his muscles to relax as he thought of his master's favorite quote of all time: "Water can flow, or it can crash! You put it in a bottle it becomes the bottle, you put it in a cup it becomes the cup, so be water my friend." Such is the true essence of fighting, to be able to adapt.

Just when Michael's fist was centimeters away from Zane's throat, he dropped the ground with a speed that was almost in human and landed a kick to the Purifier's knee, he went down, but Zane refused to allow him to drop to the ground as he rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach knocking him back, then followed up with a single swift and powerful palm strike to his chest that slammed him into the wall. But the purifier wasn't so easily beaten he came in again and tried to sweep Zane off his feet, but Zane quickly vaulted over the man's leg landed on the other side of the man to knee him in the back of the head, a blow that should've knocked Father Michael out, but he just stood back up, turned and punched Zane in the stomach so fast Zane didn't even have time to react. Causing Zane to bend over in pain.

Sarah bit her nails as she saw the Purifier tower over Zane, just when she was about to ignore Zane's warning and help him anyways, he roared and came up with an uppercut so hard it sent Michael stumbling back, but Zane wasn't quite finished, he rushed forward with a kick to the man's head, then another to his chest, then another, and another, and another, to the point where his kicks were so fast and furious that they became a blur, kicks that kept Michael from even trying to defend himself as every time he tried to us an limb to defend himself Zane just kicked it out of the way, Sarah watched in shocked disbelief as Zane finally ended his onslaught with one punch so hard it sent the bloodied purifier tumbling away like a leaf in the wind and slammed in to the other wall so hard that Sarah could swear she felt it.

Zane groaned and wheezed as he finally put giant down for good, though for all his talk he had a hard time standing up right as the Pastor hit him way harder than expected, Sarah came down from her platform to help him stand as the soldiers ran to check on their commander.

"I can stand on my own Sarah." Zane said trying to act tough.

"You sure?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then," Sarah let go.

Zane stood up straighter, for about 5 five seconds before falling the ground.

"Ow!" Zane complained, then turned his pleading eyes to Sarah. "Okay on second thought, I may need a little help.

Sarah laughed as she put her one arm around Zane's shoulder, and another around his waist as she helped him up.

Zane sighed, there was a position he can be comfortable in, even if Sarah's arm brushed against his aching ribs, it was worth it.

When Sarah looked up at him, her eyes twinkled and Zane felt his throat turning a bit dry as he focused on her pink lips, and how irresistible they looked. Just as he lowered his head a little, the moment was interrupted by another gun shot, quickly followed by several others.

 _Son of a prostituted whore!_ Zane thought as Sarah quickly raised an ice shield around him.

"What the hell was that?" Zane asked, but Sarah didn't respond, instead she collapsed to the ground and him with her.

Zane scowled and looked at her to find that one of the bullets made it through, and lodged itself in her abdomen.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Zane said as Sarah clutched her midsection, Zane quickly knelt by her side and tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure, but the blood still seeped through.

"Zane," Sarah wheezed.

"Don't talk now save all your energy Sarah, I'm not letting you die on my watch, and I sure as hell ain't- "

"Zane!" She shouted as forcefully as she can and Zane stopped talking.

"Just stop talking for a second." She put one of her hands on Zane's neck before lowering it and kissed him.

Zane froze at being suddenly kissed, in fact everything faded away until all he felt was Sarah's tongue sweeping against his, after getting over his initial shock Zane will himself to move and returned the kiss with everything he had, then the kiss stopped abruptly as Sarah's head dropped to the ground and smiled, as her strength ran out.

"Oh hell no! Lady you don't get to kiss Zane Haides without recompense, and you sure as hell don't steal my heart the second before you bail out," Zane said as he tried to apply even more pressure to her wound.

Sarah smiled a little as her eyes fluttered shut.

Zane felt as if ice water ran through his veins as Sarah closed her eyes, he swallowed and shook her.

"Sarah?" He asked.

No response.

Tears rolled out of Zane's eyes as anti-matter slipped out of him and seeped into the massive ice wall, parts of the wall dissolved as the rest turned pitch black.

Zane threw his back and roared as the now blackened ice shattered and sent shrapnel flying everywhere the purifiers all ducked down to avoid being impaled, and miraculously none of them did, but Zane stood up with a hooded gaze and Sarah in his arms, then waves of darkness rolled out from under him and crashed to towards the purifiers like a wave, but before they can be consumed by Zane's power the Purifier Zane knocked down earlier pressed something on his watch then he and his group disappeared leaving the anti-matter to dissolve nothing, ironically.

It was then a blue light flashed behind Zane, he turned and found Lily walking through it, she yelped as she saw the black matter surrounding them as she manifested a blue plate for her to stand on.

"Zane? Oh my God what happened?" Then she focused on the bloodied woman her brother held in his hands. "Holy shit is that Sarah, what-"

"They shot her." Zane said through gritted teeth.

"They? Who?" Sarah asked.

"We had a deal and then they just shot her." Zane said with glassy eyes.

"Zane you're not making sense. Who shot Sar-"

"None of this makes _sense_!" Zane shouted as he finally turned his attention to his sister.

Lily forced her Plate to rise higher as the sea of darkness rose up and dissolved every last inch of the coffee shop, and seeped onto the side walk causing the pedestrians outside to run off screaming.

"Why would they do this Lily? Why the fuck would anyone with a heart hurt Sarah? She's so kind and she never hurt anyone in her life, why would they do this?" Zane asked.

Lily swallowed as she tried calm her brother down, he was past the point of listening to reason now, but she needed to keep him from destroying the city, she now understood what Alex meant when he said Zane could destroy the planet, in fact the entire block was already gone, filled with nothing but anti-matter.

"Brother, you need to calm down, don't worry we'll get Sarah help, but right now you need to calm down." Lily said in her most soothing voice possible, and slowly she saw the sanity return to her brother's eyes as he realized who was talking to him.

"O-okay." Zane licked his lips then snapped his fingers, Lily expected the darkness to disappear, but they didn't in fact it looked like they became even more violent and moved at an even faster pace.

"Bro what are you doing?" Lily asked as she started to panic.

Zane looked shocked.

"I don't know! I'm trying to control it but it's not listening to me!" Zane shouted trying hard to pull back control.

And Lily couldn't do anything except watch as Zane's powers consumed more and more of the city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilgamesh arrived in the middle of a sea of anti-matter and gaped at the amount of it dissolving the town, if the power was any stronger this planet would no longer exist, thank goodness he wasn't able to make the concentrated stuff yet, though this still needs to be stopped.

He headed for the center of the black void and found, his sister, and his younger self cradling some girl in his arms, the same girl he didn't remember.

 _Nem you're the mental manifestation of my subconscious coming into contact with the mind stone, correct?_ Zane asked.

 _Yes._

 _That means you're aware of all my past memories correct?_

 _Yes, which now that I think about it, makes me wonder how I can be interested in you at all, especially romantically._ She teased.

 _Hey, I'm too cute to not like,_ Zane defended himself. _But are you sure I don't remember this girl?_

 _Yes, I am I thought I told you that in our room._

 _You did, I was just hoping that maybe I'll have one less headache._

Taking a deep breath Gilgamesh shouted to Lily.

"Hey Lily, what in the name of God is going on here?" He asked.

Lily turned and saw him.

"I'm not sure myself, I arrived like this I think Sarah got shot on her date with my brother." Lily answered.

Gilgamesh growled and tried to talk to his younger self. "Hey, kid listen you need to hurry up and control those powers or this town wouldn't exist and neither would your friend, not to mention your sister."

Zane snarled before he glared at Gilgamesh.

"Oh gee, control my powers why didn't I think of that? The question is _how_?"

"Fine, imagine a well in your head, got that?"

Zane nodded and followed Gilgamesh's advice.

"Now imagine all your powers are draining into that well, but not too fast." Gilgamesh continued.

Zane didn't answer, at first he felt nothing, then he felt the anti-matter slowly flowed back to him, happy that it worked so he willed it to go faster, then he felt all the anti-matter he generated all came rushing back, he concentrated even harder to erase the last of his powers, he opened his eyes and found himself on the ground with all the anti-matter gone.

"Holy shit I actually did it." Zane whispered too tired to do more, just as he started to fall forward he remembered Sarah, suddenly all the fatigue faded as he caught himself and he ran to his sister.

"Lil, I need you to teleport us back ASAP."

She didn't need to be told twice the second he within an arm's reach she reached out and placed a hand on Zane's arm then in a flash of blue light they were gone, leaving only Gilgamesh behind.

Gilgamesh laughed bitterly.

 _What's wrong Love?_ Nem asked.

"I just realized that after all these years I'm still the one who's being left behind." He whispered under his breath.

 _You chose this fate Love, when you decided to come back._

 _I know we are the children of our own decisions._

 _Precisely._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi I'm back, and without any further adieu let's get started with the new chapter.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 10

Zane sat down with a heavy sighed as he let Elixir and Hank tend Sarah's wound, Lily sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"She'll be fine Zane." She assured him.

"What if she's not?" He asked sadly.

Lily swallowed to be honest she wasn't sure either, but there's no point in putting her brother in anymore stress.

"I'm sure she will be okay, I mean Josh can heal people on a cellular level, I'm sure he'll be able to heal a bullet wound." She tried for a smile, but felt uncomfortable.

Her brother raked a hand through his hair as he sighed again.

"I pray that you are right sis, I pray that you're right."

Zane said and slumped his shoulders, in that moment he didn't look like his normal cocky and optimistic self, rather he looked like what he really is: a teenager who recently lost his father, and ended up with one of the world's biggest companies on his shoulders, while he was never one to wear his emotions on the outside, there were moments where he allowed his true emotions to show when he thought no one was looking, and if you didn't catch those rare moments you'd never know he was bothered at all, curtesy of his near perfect poker face, but deep down she knew he was in need of someone to stay be his side.

With that thought foremost in her head Lily pulled her brother against her and held him tight, and felt for the first time in years where he allowed himself to fully lean against someone else.

Until they heard footsteps coming down the hall way, Zane shrugged off Lily's hold as he stood up to greet Sarah's brother.

"Where is she? I heard she got injured and came as fast as I could." Dante asked, out of breath.

"Josh and Dr. McCoy's working on her, but until they come out…" Zane trailed off.

Dante sat down and put his head in his hands. "God…. how could this have happened? I should've been there; I should've kept her safe."

Unable to stand how sorry Dante looked Zane coughed and spoke up.

"Actually it was my fault, Sarah got hurt during our…. date I guess, and I should've protected her. I'm…. sorry." He explained.

"Sorry?" Dante whispered and glared at Zane. "That's all you have to say? She's dying in there and you're telling me _sorry_?" He stood stalked towards Zane glowering.

Zane didn't even flinch, in fact he seemed more calm and collected than usual.

"I know exactly how pointless that word is, but it feels wrong if I don't say it, after all it is my fault Sarah got hurt." He apologized, looking Dante dead in the eye so he can see how sincere he was.

Lily stopped herself from defending her brother, while she wanted to, she knew this was a conversation he needed to have with Dante and he wouldn't appreciate it if Sarah came between them.

Meanwhile Dante lifted up his fist and cocked back, just when Zane thought he was gonna do it, he sighed and dropped Zane.

"I hate you Zane." He growled. "I really fucking do, but I'm holding off beating the shit out of you, because if Sarah survives she'd beat the shit out of _me_ for crippling the man of her dreams for the rest of his life."

Zane scowled at the way Dante described him. "Wait a second, what did you just say Sarah called me?"

"Boy ever since the day you came to this school, any time she came to me, you were always her favorite topic," he looked Zane up and down and shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't see why she's interested, but nonetheless it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she likes you."

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Wow I surprised, not that I didn't expect it, but- "He stopped as Hank McCoy came out of the emergency room with Josh behind him.

Dante rushed towards him, with Zane and Lily one step behind him, literally.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, we got her stabilized and everything, the bullet hit an artery, but no other injuries, and thanks to Josh the bleeding was covered up fairly quickly." Hank answered, pushing his glasses up with his fur covered hands, Zane will never understand how he performs surgery with those, but whatever.

Josh shrugged.

"What can I say? It pays to be an omega."

"Amen friend, amen." Zane cheered.

"To what? The omega part, or the part where Sarah was fine?" Lily frowned.

"Both."

Dante growled again.

"Can the two of you be quiet? I'm trying to find out about my sister's wellbeing."

"I hear you man, and I'm right behind you on that but- "

"Do you know the definition of shut up?

"Last I checked you were telling me to 'be quiet' and not 'shut up'. "

"I swear I'm getting a migraine."

"Hey Lily gets those too."

"Being around you? I'd imagine she does."

"Boys can we please stay focused?" Lily exasperated.

Hank chuckled.

Zane frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me how my own team acted when they were your age." He smiled warmly and patted Dante on the shoulder.

"Don't worry son, your sister's gonna be fine, but you should probably have someone watching her, just so when she wakes up someone'll be there." He said, then walked away.

When they were gone Dante almost collapsed in relief.

"Dude, you okay?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine, it's just…. sigh."

"Okay you know from where I come from sighing isn't actually a word so unless you come from a distant planet where sighing means: 'I'm relieved' tell me what it means in English."

Dante frowned.

"If you knew why did you ask?"

Zane smirked.

"Because I can."

"Alright boys quit the flirting before I book you a hotel room." Lily said playfully.

"You do that for your brother Lily? Damn girl you're ballsier than I thought." Clary said walking down the hall way and stopped next to Zane. "So? Why are we all here? What happened?"

"Oh boy, do we have a lot to talk about." Zane said.

"A lot of what to talk about?" Said another voice, Zane turned to find Jackson coming down the hall with Noah.

Zane frowned.

"Okay are the surprise visits ever gonna stop?" He asked.

Jackson put a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt, I rushed here when I heard you were in the infirmary again"

"And by 'rushed' he meant stopping for almost ten minutes to get an ice cream from the cafeteria." Noah cut in.

"Of all the times you decide to talk you decided to do so then." Jackson glared at him.

Zane sighed and raked through his hair, the story's gonna take forever if they kept bickering every five seconds, but whatever he had a lot of time to kill.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah woke up with an incredibly sour abdomen.

She groaned a little and tried to sit up.

"Careful, Josh may have patched you up, but Dr. McCoy told you to not go too fast." A soft female voice said at her side.

Sarah blinked open her eyes to find Lily sitting beside her with an opened book beside her.

"Hey Lily." She stopped as she heard her own voice getting raspy.

Lily gave her a cup of water.

"Drink slowly, slow and easy." She instructed.

Sarah finished the cup of water while Lily leaned closer to the bed, studying her carefully.

"What?" Sarah asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable under Lily's intense gaze.

"Nothing, just wondering why my brother decided to kiss you of all people."

Sarah turned a bit red.

"I-"

"And his first kiss of all things." Lily continued thoughtfully.

That caught Sarah off guard.

"Wait, that was his first?" She asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah people react like that a lot, well that and the fact that he's never had an actual girlfriend.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"He's never had a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged.

"Don't know, but for someone who's never been romantically engaged with anyone he's _really_ keen on making sure I don't get a boyfriend."

Sarah nodded in agreement, sounds like Dante.

"Why do big brothers do that?" She asked Lily.

"I think you and both know it's because they love us." Lily smiled.

"I know, but that doesn't stop it from feeling like I'm on a noose." Sarah sighed.

Lily laughed.

"I agree."

"So is there anyone else waiting for me to wake up?" Sarah asked.

Lily straightened up. "Your brother went to get us food, and my brother went for drinks, they were fighting _way_ too much so I had to separate them."

As if on que Zane walked back into the room with a bag of beverages.

"Hey Lily, the machine didn't have any diet coke so I got you a regular one, hope that's okay with you." Zane said then looked up and Saw Sarah sitting up.

"Sarah," he said with a little bit of relief in his voice.

Lily suddenly felt like an outsider.

"I will be outside." She said uncomfortably and hastily made her exit.

Zane tried to stop her but Lily dodged out of the room too fast.

Silence filled the room as Sarah and Zane just stayed in their positions awkwardly.

Finally, Zane decided to break the silence.

"So how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks." She answered quickly.

"Good."

Then it was awkward again.

Zane walked over to beside her bed and put his bag on the bedside table beside her, then sat down in the same position that Lily was in before she left, but he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Listen Sarah, it's my fault for what happened, and I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." He apologized.

She stopped him quickly.

"No it wasn't your fault, and besides I was the one who suggested we go there anyways." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but still I should've protected you better," he still wouldn't look up.

"Listen, I'm fine and besides if those Purifiers weren't there in the first place none of this would've happened." She said.

"I guess," Zane murmured.

Sarah lifted his head up with her hand so she was able to look him the eyes.

"It's not your fault they were there, and it definitely wasn't your fault I got hurt." She tried for a smile.

Sighing Zane nodded.

"By the way I was wondering about our kiss at the café, and I was wondering what that makes us, beca-oh."

She was cut off as Zane kissed her.

After a moment he broke off.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Um…. yeah." She answered breathlessly.

"Good," he said back to his normal self.

Then Sarah thought of something Lily said earlier.

"Oh Lily told me you never had a girlfriend, why is that?" She asked.

Zane reached into his bag and pulled out a soda then answered.

"Would you prefer the truth? Or my normal evasion answer?" He asked.

"I prefer the truth."

"Alright, but be warned this story will bring back the previous Zane, contains heavy spoilers, jaded thoughts, and some amounts of bitching, viewer discretion is advised." He popped open the soda.

"Well before I start you know what my last name means right?"

Sarah frowned.

"Um, no."

Zane sighed.

"Think Sarah what massive corporate company has the name Haides in it?"

She suddenly realized why his name sounded so familiar.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you own one of the largest companies in the world?" She asked incredulously.

Zane nodded.

Sarah became even more confused.

"Then how can you not get a girlfriend? I mean given your looks and company I can't believe women aren't stumbling over each other just to talk to you."

"Let me tell my story and you'll understand."

She was still skeptical, but gestured for him to go on.

Zane sipped his drink before starting.

"See when I was a kid I was really popular at parties and balls, all these famous businessmen would come up to me and talk to me, and that continued for quite some time, then when I turned around twelve these businessmen would still come up to me, but then they would bring their daughters, and at first I figured nothing was wrong, so I hung out with them, but eventually I started to become friends with one girl in particular, maybe we would've had an relationship, but at one dinner party after dancing we went to the balcony, that's where she told me her father was using her to get close to me so he can in turn get to my father," he paused to let that bit of info sink in.

"Oh my God, why would he use his daughter like that?"

Zane waved the question away like it was nothing.

"Women has always been used as bargaining chips, from the ancient times to now, people are just a lot subtler with how they do it."

"No people now are decent and wouldn't do that!" She argued.

Zane looked at her with a hooded glance then shrugged.

"Perhaps some people are like that, but not the people I've known., now back to the story." He said continuing on.

"Now after knowing the fact that she was being used as a bargaining chip I started to become wary of people who comes up to me like that, and sure enough after the two of us had been reduced down to friends status more people started to introduce their daughters to me, and while I may dance with them from time to time, I decided that I would not be used as a tool just to get close to my father, and since then I decided to avoid women as often as I can without seeming rude, well with exception of Lily of course," he paused to take another drink from his can, Sarah chose then to speak up.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" She asked.

Zane looked at her, baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're judging every girl because of what one of their fathers did, don't you think that's a bit sexist?"

Zane scoffed. "Oh did I forget to mention that the second me and Taylor got close all the rich men who used to flock around me with their daughters all of a sudden disappeared? And flocked towards Lily instead? A pretty big coincidence if you ask me."

She didn't respond.

Zane sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, but nonetheless that was the truth." He stood up and crushed the, now empty, aluminum can. "I'll leave you to rest, besides I need to prepare for the field day competition anyways."

"Wait." Sarah called.

Zane turned expectantly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days." He replied, then vanished.

Sarah leaned back on her bed and ran Zane's story over in her head, but she couldn't stop but wonder why he made an exception with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilgamesh returned to the school relatively annoyed.

 _Relax Love, it's no big deal._ Nem said attempting to consult him.

 _Easy for you to say, you didn't almost get shot to high heavens by the cops,_ He ranted. _I swear my current self is such a dumbass, how could he use his powers in such a densely populated area? Especially when he couldn't even control it, if you can't control it then don't use it, it's that simple, and even if he decides to use it at least clean up the mess with the cops, but no, he bailed the second he finished with his tantrum and left us to deal with the trigger happy police._

 _Relax, we're all fine._ She repeated.

 _Yeah only because you made them belief that Magneto was to blame._

 _And you told me it wouldn't work._

 _Only because you're telepathic, and they all apparent have the intelligence of fossilized sloths._

 _You can't argue with results._

 _Indeed, you can't._ A familiar voice cut in on their conversation

Gilgamesh looked up to find Xavier intruding on his little talk with Nem.

"What is it Professor?" He asked.

Xavier smiled and removed his hand from his temple.

"I am in need of your assistance, Mr. Haides." He said.

Gilgamesh sighed and walked right past him.

"Whatever it is, get one of your other bitches to do it, I'm not in the mood." He said.

But Xavier stopped him.

"I'm afraid this requires your specific talents."

Gilgamesh growled. "Whatever it is I not interested, now get your arm out of my way or lose it."

"It's about Brooklyn, he's woken up, and I'm afraid Azrael it's still in control."

Gilgamesh frowned, turned in a small circle, then turned back to Xavier. "Are you sure? Cause your school looks a bit too intact for him to be conscious."

"Jean is restricting him, but we can't seem to be able get Brooklyn back in control, and I'm not powerful enough to restrict the powers of an omega level mutant." Xavier explained.

The time traveler scowled in confusion.

"But you did that for Jean-Fucking-Grey, how can you not do it for Azrael?

"Because she wasn't fighting me when I did it." He explained.

"Alright, then just kill him. Problem solved."

"We don't kill people." Xavier exasperated.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, questioning his intelligence. "Then what the fuck do you need me for? You're aware that my power only does the exact thing you don't want to do right?"

"Not if I sent you into his head."

He looked at Xavier like he was crazy.

"Run that by me again, _what_ are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to send your consciousness into his head so you can subdue Azrael enough for me to seal him away." Xavier explained.

Gilgamesh's eyes turned to the size of saucers. "So you're planning on sending my consciousness into the head of a sociopathic _omega_ level telepath, where he can crush me and render me brain dead? Yeah okay, what do you think I am suicidal?"

"But you're not defenseless, you have that girl in your head to protect you from his attacks."

"Yeah in the real world when he couldn't tap into the full extent of his power, not in his head where he has full access to all of it," Gilgamesh argued. "Not to mention if he has complete control over all his powers fighting him in his head will be like fighting a _reality warper_ , and do you have any idea how bullshit and annoying that is?"

"That's where your powers come in, you'll be able to destroy anything he throws at you." Xavier said.

Gilgamesh thought able it for a while, then he looked up and nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I want something in return."

"What do you need?"

He smiled evilly. "I know you have a collection of files that tells you exactly how to kill each and every single mutant on the planet, I want a few of those files."

"Why do you need them?" Xavier asked.

"None of your concern, and if you do not comply…. Well I believe I don't need to tell you what'll happen if you don't, do I?"

Xavier thought for a second then nodded grimly.

"Okay, we have a deal."

"Good, now take me to Azrael so I can get my ass kicked."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Professor you asked for _him_ for help? After he essentially black mailed us into giving him what he wants?" Scott asked incredulously, stopping Xavier and Gilgamesh from entering the room where they've kept Azrael confined.

"You know I'm right here right?" Gilgamesh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, and just so you know I don't trust you." Scott said through gritted teeth.

Gilgamesh tsked. "Now is that any way to talk to the guy that saved your life?"

His face turned beet red.

"Listen buddy I don't like you either," Gilgamesh said bluntly. "But for the greater good I'm putting up with your sorry ass, so you better do the same."

He smirked and turned to Xavier.

"Alright Scotty, boot me up. Let's see how I screw up this time."

Xavier took all of that in stride and led Gilgamesh to a heavily guarded room.

Gilgamesh frowned and Xavier explained as soon as the question formed in his head.

"That's where Azrael is, the doors are reinforced adamantium, but for safety purposes you will be put to sleep in a different room so your mind can interact with Azrael's.

"Alright, so how's this gonna proceed?" Gilgamesh asked as he was led into a heavily reinforced room with nothing but a bed.

"You just lay on the bed and close your eyes, I'll handle everything after that." Xavier explained.

He sighed and laid down on the bed, then closed his eyes.

 _Sigh not even_ Hastens. He thought as he timidly drifted off to sleep.

About a second later he found himself standing in a pitch black landscape rather than Brooklyn's white.

"So this is what his mind looks like…. Interesting." Gilgamesh mused.

"It seems that way, it is a bit gloomy though." Nem said standing next to him.

Gilgamesh turned looked at her drolly. "You don't say."

He started to turn away then stopped.

 _Wait a minute, Nem is here in_ physical _form with me, then that means…_

Gilgamesh froze as realization hit in him the crowned jewels with more force than Godzilla with rocket propellers on his back, chugging Mountain Dew and Red Bull, charging at him with more speed and force than _the Flash_ on a sugar high.

"That son of a bitch!" He cursed.

"What is it Love?" Nem asked innocently.

"Xavier sent you in here with me so that he can look through my head without you cock blocking him." Gilgamesh explained.

"Holy shit." She gasped as she too was hit by the Godzilla of realization. "Also, please _never_ say that again." She retched as a very graphic picture involving Xavier appeared in her head.

Gilgamesh groaned as he thought about protecting Nem and himself while fighting Azrael.

"You know I'm not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself just fine." Nem said putting a hand on her tiny waist and glared at him, as she heard his thoughts loud and clear.

"Right sorry." He apologized as he looked her over it was just hard to remember that when she could bare reach the middle of his chest.

She sighed, then snapped her fingers and transformed her green summer dress into a white tee shirt with jeans and running shoes.

"Well whatever the case it seems we're gonna be tag teaming again," she looked up and him and smirked. "You haven't gotten rusty have you?"

Gilgamesh smirked back as he answered: "Sure, just make sure _you_ don't mess up."

"Good now let's go find our angel of death."

"Looking for me?"

A voice sounded at the other end of the room, but before the duo can turn to see who said it the walls around them turned spiked and closed in on them at astonishing speeds.

Just when the walls would've skewered them Gilgamesh wagged a finger as a wave of antimatter dematerialized one two of the walls and Nem snapped her fingers again and instantly the two remaining walls crumbled to dust.

"That all you got Azrael?" Gilgamesh asked cockily.

"If that is, I'd be disappointed." Nem chimed as she smiled tauntingly at the raven haired omega mutant.

"Oh don't worry, I have a lot more in store for the two of you for embarrassing me." He smiled cruelly as thousands of humanoid shapes appeared around Gilgamesh and Nem.

The shapes looked like living shadows except for the fact that they were all holding weapons and they had bright red eyes.

"Oh would you look at this, he got the paparazzi squad." Gilgamesh smiled as his sword appeared in his hand, as the…. Things engaged.

Within a heartbeat Gilgamesh had his sword plunged deep into the stomach of one of the shadows, he pulled it out and swung it around clearing three more with a single stroke, then he spun to decapitate another and rolled to avoid a hit before driving his blade into one of the shadows' abdomen and pulling it up until it was split in half.

Meanwhile Nem used her power to enhance the power of her partner's strikes, at the same time being able to rip any of the shadows dumb enough to approach her into pieces, eventually though she got bored of playing baby sitter, so she conjured a pair of daggers and stabbed her way to Gilgamesh until they were standing side by side.

"Finally decided to join me on the fun hon?" Gilgamesh asked as he cleaved off the head of another shadow.

"Well I couldn't let you have all of the fun can I?" Nem laughed as she plunged one of her knives into the shadows.

"Sure you can," he said as he ducked under the blade of another while Nem rolled over his back and kicked the shadow back.

"I know, but I won't, besides it's not every day I get do something like this." She dropped to the ground and swept a group of shadows off their feet only for them to get impaled by the anti-matter spikes that Gilgamesh summoned to pierce through the ground.

"Well if you put it like that I can't really argue can I?" He smirked as he flung a giant block of anti-matter over a large group of shadows, but before it dropped Nem snapped her fingers and the block exploded sending thousands of jagged pieces flying in all directions.

"Aww, I wanted to crush them." He whined.

"You have plenty more to crush." Nem smiled sheepishly, while throwing three knives each nailing one shadow square in the forehead.

"Yeah but it won't last forever." He said plunging his blade deep into a shadow and turned it clockwise.

"Do you want it to last forever?" She asked tossing a shadow right on top of Gilgamesh's sword.

"Well until it gets dull anyways. You?" He answered before flinging the corpse impaled on his blade into a crowd of darkness, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Same." She kicked another shadow back before summoning a gun and shot it in the head killing it and willing the bullet to penetrate its skull completely and embed itself into the brain of another.

"Great so shall we just have fun?" He asked with a wicked smile as he snapped the neck of the shadow he held.

"Oh Love, I absolutely adore the way you think." She giggled as she spun around and put her palm on the head of a shadow and blew it up.

Within minutes the army of shadows that Azrael conjured had been reduced into puddles of black ink.

"Is that all? Please tell me it's not, I wanna play more." Nem asked dusting herself off.

Azrael raised an eye brow and clapped mockingly.

"Impressive, but that's not all."

He clapped twice and ground beneath them disappeared revealing a pit filled with spikes below them.

"This is the type of shit that makes me hate fighting reality warpers!" Gilgamesh growled as he covered himself and Nem with anti-matter an instant before when they would've been impaled, but with the anti-matter covering them the spikes that were supposed to be dangerous dissipated the second it came in contact with the ink black cosmic energy.

"Thanks for that Love." Nem said as she levitated herself and Gilgamesh out of the abyss, just as they would've made it out the hole turned into a solid block, but unfortunately for the walls the material just disappeared when it came in contact with Gilgamesh's anti-matter suit.

"Nice try kid, but unfortunately you're just not using you powers to their full potential." Gilgamesh said smugly

Azrael growled before hurling a bolt of black energy towards them but it just dissipated against the duo.

"See that's the problem with having the ability to reality warp for the first time, it's hard to wrap your head around everything it is capable of." Gilgamesh stated while walking towards Azrael.

Azrael became even more agitated as he conjured thousands of black blades in front of him, like Gilgamesh did on the first day they met, and shot them at Gilgamesh.

But it did nothing to him, in fact they didn't even slow him down.

It was then Azrael began to panic, roaring forced the room to close up on them as millions of nuclear bombs rained on top of them and created acid beneath their feet.

But even with all that nothing was able to pierce Gilgamesh's armor even the shockwaves from the nukes dissipated when it touched him, the closest thing to damage all that power did was causing Nem to sigh in annoyance as her boots got scratched during it.

Gilgamesh just shrugged as he walked until he was less than an inch away from Azrael.

"Kid I feel bad for you, I really do, had it not been for humanity's cruelty you wouldn't have these two personalities, and you would've realized the full extent of your omega level powers already, but with your consciousness being separated you can't even tap into half of those powers," he leaned in closer as Nem held in immobile. "And now I have to seal you away, forever."

Azrael sucked his breath in sharply.

"Unless you promise to let Brooklyn back in control, and to _never_ try to take back control without permission, and if you do anything funny I'll completely destroy you, understood?" Gilgamesh asked.

Azrael nodded eagerly.

"Good," he turned and walked away, but before he can take a handful of steps he felt a sharp pain in his midsection, looking down he realized a black spear sticking out of his stomach."

"Son of a bitch." He cursed as he put his hand on the spear and destroyed it, he turned around with a furious glower on his face.

Azrael's face filled with fear as he began to beg.

"Pl- "he didn't even get the chance to finish his first word before a wave of anti-matter completely eradicated him from Brooklyn's head, and as he disappeared the darkness began to clear, when everything cleared it revealed a bright white room with Brooklyn curled up in a fetal position in the corner.

"KID WAKE UP!" Gilgamesh shouted and instantly Brooklyn was jerked awake, he blinked for a moment then looked around like a newborn baby, when his gaze focused on Gilgamesh and Nem they widened.

"Who are you? Are you Azrael's friends? Why are you in my head?" He asked a barrage of questions.

Gilgamesh just smirked and turned around.

"You'll find out in time." He said a second before his eyes rolled up into his head and he crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"Zane!" Nem shouted rushing towards him and checked his vitals, then sighed in relief as she realized that he was fine, in fact his wound was already closing up.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said to his sleeping form. "Now let's go home." She said as she teleported them from Azrael's mind back into Gilgamesh's subconscious.

When they made it back she conjured a bed and set Gilgamesh down in it and covered him in blankets, before slipping in herself, but still felt uncomfortable.

"Hmmm…." She murmured as she searched for the source of her disturbance, then she snapped her fingers and made both their clothes vanish.

"There, much better." She smiled as she held his naked form against hers, and within minutes she too was asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Martyr? Or hero?**

Chapter 11

"Hit harder!" Zane shouted as he and Lily fought in hand to hand combat.

"I'm trying, but you're like a brick wall." Lily complained.

"Well you know what they say: if you hit a wall hit it hard." He said, blocking a kick with no problem.

"Well, I can't hit it any harder."

"Try."

Snarling Lily tried to roundhouse kick him, but he just hopped back and avoided the attack with a swiftness that she didn't think he'd be capable of given his massive six-foot-tall stature.

"Then stop running and get in my attack range." She growled in annoyance.

"Okay," Zane lunged forward with a vicious left hook that Lily just barely avoided, taking that as a sign of weakness Lily tried axe kick him, too late she realized it was a faint, and before she could pull back, he went low and swiped her off the ground.

Lily braced herself for impact against the hard floor, but Zane caught her before that.

"Thanks," Lily thanked him.

Zane smirked.

"Y'know if I keep saving you like that you'd never learn your lesson."

"Aww, but I know you'd never be that cold."

"I know, just be glad you're not training with Shen, that mother fucker practically gave me concussion after slamming my head against the ground so many times." He snorted.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Jackson yelled bursting into the training room.

"Dude calm down, what's up?" Zane asked.

"Crazy old guy, pant, here, pant, looking for, pant, you guys, pant, pant, whoop my ass, pant, if I didn't get, cough, cough, you two." He said non coherently.

Lily cast a weird look at her brother.

"You know what he'd talking about?" She asked.

He put his hand on his chin, and thought about it.

"I'm not sure but- "his eyes widened as he looked up, "oh shit, if that's who I think it is, I'd be so beyond dead." He said rushing off into the hall.

"Zane wait!" Lily raced after her brother.

"Guys, c'mon let me rest first!" Jackson groaned as he too sprinted after the siblings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilgamesh dodged to the side as his past self sprinted past him, with Lily and Jackson in tow, they ran by so fast it caused his jacket to fly up, in fact they were in such a hurry they didn't even bother to look at him.

"What do you think that was about?" He asked Nem as he watched them run down the hallway.

I don't know you're the one who lived this life, shouldn't you remember? She answered nonchalantly.

"So I don't remember every last detail of my life, sue me." He shrugged.

"Channeling spirits again Gilgamesh?" Teased a voice, Gilgamesh turned to find Kitty Pryde behind him, a few days ago she caught him talking to Nem out loud.

"No, gáta." He rolled his eyes as he used the word for Greek word "cat" to address the petite girl.

"I hope not, if you were the professor might force you to take a few therapy sessions with Emma, oh the humanity." She exaggerated…. sort of, since Kitty was once captured by Emma Frost when she used to be a part of the Hellfire club, the two has always had an unstable relationship to say the least.

"Oh it's not so bad compared to the other things I've been through, in fact I might even welcome the peace and quiet, don't be such an idiot." Gilgamesh snorted at her comment.

"Yeah it'll be quiet until you feel her picking through your head, we'll see who would look like an idiot then."

"You're biased."

"And you're naïve."

Gilgamesh gaze turned hard.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just the fact that you think I'm naïve, trust me the people that have tried to kill me would be the first to disagree."

"I'm sorry."

"And I have little need for your pity, life is suffering, and sympathy for someone else is to obscure them from the harsh reality of life, and I'm tired of someone trying to do that to me." He turned in disgust and walked away, leaving her bewildered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kitty scowled.

She was just trying to be nice you know? Nem said as Gilgamesh walked back into their room.

He smirked.

"I'm surprised you're not getting jealous."

Of what?

"Me talking to Kitty."

Oh please, do you really think I'm that petty? She scoffed at she conjured a astral projection of herself in front of him.

"No, but it's just the normal reaction of most women."

Well I'm not like most.

" And that's why I love you."

Aw, that's cute. So what do you want?

"How did you know I wanted something?" He asked.

Simple, you never say what you said to me unless you want something.

"Damn, you got me, I guess I can't give you my present now." He grinned.

Oh, you got me a present? What is it?"

"Well it's on the bed, do you want to check it out?"

On the bed? Rather presumptuous aren't you?

"It's a body for your consciousness to stay in." Gilgamesh said pulling back the covers to reveal a female body that looks identical to Nem.

She gasped and for the first time Gilgamesh couldn't hear her speaking as she put her hands over her mouth.

He smiled again, this time a full and sincere smile. "Sorry it took me so long to fulfill my end of the contract, but I needed time to make the Fulcrum owe me a favor."

I don't know what to say, I….

"The preferred term right now is 'thank you', now go ahead try it out." He gestured towards the lifeless body.

I…. thank you, but how do I get inside?

"According to the Fulcrum you just have to transfer yourself from my consciousness into the body and you should be able to control the body, oh and it's also soulless so you won't have to worry about someone else fighting you for control." He explained.

I-I don't know. She said biting her nails.

"C'mon isn't this what you've wanted? Isn't why you made the contract with me in the first place?"

"It's just, if I take that body, and that would mean our contract would be over, then you'll leave me like everyone else and I'll be alone again, and I don't know if I- "She stopped as tears started to choke her.

"Hey, listen I won't leave you okay?" Zane said reassuring her, then he put out his arm where a sigil of a phoenix lay as proof of their contract. "In fact I want to make another contract, this time from me to you, I swear Nemesis I shall never leave you if I have a say in it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I want to make this contract so that you know no matter what I shall always belong to you."

She brushed tears from her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Y-you know a ring would've sufficed."

"Yeah well, if I gave you a ring I'd have to start planning for a wedding, and I… I really hate planning," he smiled. "Now go ahead and get in I've made sure that all the 'measurements' are correct." He winked.

She smiled and nodded then her astral image faded as Gilgamesh felt her disappearing from his mind, the body on the bed opened her eyes.

"So?" He brushed a lock of golden hair from her face. "How does it feel to be in an actual body?"

She shook her head before stretching out her arm and looked at her own hand as if she couldn't belief her wish had come true, after a second she answered.

"I don't know I feel kind of heavy." She sat up and playfully bounced on the bed a few times. "But it feels pretty nice." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for doing this." She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I… there's another reason I wanted to give you that body now." He said, but didn't look at her.

"What is it?"

"I want you to live on for me, because if things get bad this time, I plan on using it."

Her eyes widened.

"No! You can't I absolutely forbid it, you promised you'd be with me, how can you leave me behind in this world alone?" She said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I won't use it if I don't have to Nem, but I have a feeling, a bad moon's on the rise, I know it and I don't know if I can handle it." He said looking at the ground with a grim expression.

"Then let's run away, today just the two of us, we'll go somewhere nothing will ever hurt us."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because people have died for my dream, I had to kill Clarissa for my dream, Jackson sacrificed himself for it, and Noah lost his eyes, and Lily, when she was on her deathbed I swore that I'll create a better world, I did the same for Clary, for Jackson, for the sake of everyone, so how can I run away when I know so many people I cared about are depending on me? I'm sorry but I cannot be so selfish." He sat down beside her and gripped her hand tightly as a small drop of tear fell from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry."

Nem bit her lip before finally sighing.

"Well I know when you decide to say your sister's name out loud that means you won't be changing your mind, but please, please, please don't use it if you don't have to." She said curling up next to him.

"I won't." He promised and pulled her closer to his chest, then he heard a small cry escape her mouth. Amazed by the sound he looked down at her in disbelief, Nem was never one to wear her emotions on the surface rather she rarely ever showed any emotion, something that he can relate to.

"Oh don't cry Nem, I'm not worth this."

"To me you are." She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "I don't want you to leave me, you are everything to me you are my heart."

He nodded, but couldn't stop himself from thinking how unworthy of her love he was, in the end he was just a murderer, a madman who would stop at nothing to achieve his goal.

I'm sorry I dragged you into this my love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh shit." Zane cursed as he found the person he feared waiting in his room, his martial arts tutor Shen Tian.

"Don't curse boy, it's quite unbecoming of you." The man said without looking at him.

"Sorry."

Shen glared at him.

"If you have the time to be sorry then you have the time to make sure it won't happen again."

"Yeah that's never happen." Lily scoffed as she arrived just in time to hear their conversation.

"Hey it might- yeah you're right." He straightened. "So Shen what are you doing here?"

The middle-aged man rose from his chair slowly, then before anyone can blink he had Zane pinned to the ground.

"Boy if you ever get hurt like that again, so help me, there's not a thing on this earth that'll save you from me," he growled.

"Shen slow down, what are you talking about?" Zane gagged barely able to choke out any words from the way his mentor had constricted his throat.

"What do you think? I'm talking about you falling into a coma boy, and I meant what I said earlier, there is not a single corner of Hell where you can hide that I won't drag you out and beat you up boy." He bellowed threatening to bang Zane's head against the ground.

Now if anyone else had put Zane in this position he would do something about it, but since Shen was an actual paid assassin before Zane's father hired him, anything Zane can dish out would just be a minor annoyance to the man, after all he did penetrate the security of the pentagon single handedly.

So he resorted to apologizing. "Okay, I promise I won't get hurt like that again, but you're threatening to put me back into a coma with that death grip of yours."

"Shen please let him go." Lily pleaded.

Reluctantly the Chinese man let Zane go. "Alright, but don't get hurt again kid, you hear?"

"Okay, calm down geez." Zane stood up rubbing his neck. "You know if you say stuff like that I'm gonna think you've actually taken a liking to me."

Shen snorted. "Boy the only reason I haven't left your spoiled, white ass is because I owe your father for restoring my honor."

"I thought you said not to swear."

"Boy 'ass' is not a swear word it means 'donkey' memorize a dictionary for once, I promise you it won't hurt.

"Yeah well- wait, you've memorized the dictionary?" Zane asked aghast.

"And the thesaurus," Lily said nonchalantly as she walked over to Zane's bunk and laid down in spread eagle position.

"How- when- what- "

"One thing at a time kid."

"Okay when?"

"When I first came to this country."

"How?"

"I read."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stop asking."

"Wait a second, where's Jackson?" Lily asked realizing that he had still yet to show up.

"I think Shen spooked him." Zane answered.

"I knew he was useless the second I lay eyes on him." Shen snorted.

"Jackson's not… I would keep trying defend him, but I just don't see how I'm gonna do that."

"Indeed we can only rely on family in this world eh?" The surly Asian man laughed and joking smacked Zane in the abdomen, somewhere that was still sore from the shock gauntlets that he got hit with when he was fighting the purifiers.

He groaned.

Shen scowled. "What's wrong boy? You've never complained like that before."

"He got hit by a shock gauntlet." Lily explained before Zane could stop her, not that he was embarrassed, but because Shen would be very upset.

"A what?" Thank God he didn't know.

"Think brass knuckles combined with a Taser." God damn it Lil.

"Boy…." Shen growled deep in his throat.

"Look I'm sorry, but it was either me getting hit by brass knuckles, or getting shot by many, many bullets." Zane explained. "I mean they shot us anyways, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Us?" Shen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and a girl named Sarah, and well I guess she's my girlfriend now." Zane shrugged.

"My, my, it seems you're quite the ladies' man Zane." Shen smiled.

Zane smiled smugly.

"Anyways I'm on my way to see her right now, if you guys want you can come along." He said packing his training outfit up.

"Sure why not, I'd like to get a tour of this school anyways." Shen motioned for Zane to lead the way.

"And you Lil?" Zane asked.

She shook her head, "I'm good, I promised I'd help Clary clean up her room."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at Sarah's room in the infirmary, and found Dante there with her.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Zane.

"Oh my God Zane, please help me." She exclaimed.

"What's up?"

"Can you go get me some ice cream?" She asked, before Zane could respond. Her brother Dante stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Doc said ice cream might slow down her recovery process, so she can't have any." Standing at a solid six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair, and a seriously dark tan Dante cut an imposing figure, especially since his eye brows were shaped like Shen's and it looked like he was constantly scowling.

"Now I wanted it more." Sarah groaned.

"What are you? A child?"

"Yes!"

"Well you're still not getting it."

Sarah tried her puppy eyes on her brother.

Dante growled as if fighting another personality in his head before shaking his head.

"No, none of that." He said standing firm, which impressed Zane, had that been him and Lily he'd have hulled ass to the nearest supermarket and gotten every last container of ice cream they had.

Seeing as her brother couldn't be moved Sarah turned her attention to Zane.

"Please?" She turned her magic on him.

"You do it and I will turn you to a pile of ashes." Dante seethed.

Zane gulped audibly, because of Dante's ability to control heat he can literally heat up to the temperature of the sun and turn Zane into a stain on the floor. Between that threat and Sarah's look, Zane suddenly felt like he was a mouse trapped between two cats.

"Um…." Zane took a step back, and looked at Shen, and raised an eyebrow, the Chinese man smirked, and shrugged as if saying: your problem kid, not mine.

It was then Sarah and Dante took a notice to Zane's mentor.

"Right…. Hi, I'm Sarah." Sarah waved a little sheepishly embarrassed that some else had seen her act so childish.

"And I'm Dante." Dante introduced himself with a lot less fluster.

When Shen didn't respond immediately, Sarah looked at Zane. "Can he speak English?"

"Nope." Zane said putting on his poker face.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head from Shen.

"Ow, okay you know child abuse is illegal in the USA right?" As soon as those words were out of his mouth Zane felt stupid, he was talking to a man who killed for a living prior to Zane's father hiring him.

Shen raised an eyebrow questioning Zane's intelligence and making him feel even more stupid.

"Yes I do speak English; my name is Shen Tian pleased to meet you." Shen continued without missing a beat. "I'm Zane's mentor, and I'm here just to check out Zane's new girlfriend and to see if she's up to my…. Standards, now without any adieu let's get started with my questions."

He cleared his throat before pulling out a chair sitting by the desk next to him and sat in it.

Sarah shot her boyfriend a puzzled look, said boyfriend shrugged, not knowing what the Hell was going on either.

Meanwhile Shen pulled out a note pad and a pen from his pocket.

"Now then…. How many languages do you speak?"

"Four." Sarah said enthusiastically trying to impress Shen.

But Shen only raised an eyebrow.

"Four? That's all? You are aware that Zane here knows twice that amount and Lily knows even more than him?"

Sarah's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Now then moving on," Shen said jotting down a few words. "Now do you play any instruments?"

"Um… no." Sarah answered nervously.

"I see. Now how many 24-lined love poems can you recite?"

"None." She answered her appetite for ice cream suddenly fading.

"Okay, have you ever taken a lover prior to Zane? Physically I- "

"Alright that's enough Shen." Zane stopped the mad man before he scared his girlfriend away.

Sarah however had the opposite reaction that Zane had intended.

"Mister Shen." She started formally. "I promise to take care of Zane, my brother and I have basically been disowned by our parents since they found out we were mutants, so I promise you I have plenty of room in my heart for another person." She stated looking Shen dead in the eye, and shocked Zane with her disclosure about her family.

Shen nodded thoughtfully." Well you should know that he and his sister's a package deal, you can't have one without the other."

"I am aware of that." She nodded.

"Good, in that case." His eyes lit up in a warm smile. "Welcome to the family, by the way do you still want ice cream?"

"No I'm good." Sarah declined.

"And there we go another problem solved."

Dante blinked. "You mean this whole time you did everything just to get rid of Sarah's ice cream craving?"

"No that was an added bonus, I was quite serious about my questioning though, and I hope you were serious with your answer Sarah." Shen said pointedly.

"I was." Sarah answered again.

Shen nodded satisfied then turned and walked out of the room.

"You're leaving?" Zane asked.

"Yes I've confirmed what I needed to know, so I'm leaving you crazy kids to yourselves, but remember the old saying: No ring. No fling." He winked.

And he was gone.

"I'll take my leave as well, but Zane don't think this means I approve of you." Dante said slipping out as well.

` With Dante gone Zane approached Sarah's bed and sat down in Dante's chair.

"Hey you how do you feel?" He asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sarah answered.

"Good, alright I've come seeking your advice about something important."

"Which would be?"

"I need a code name."

Sarah gaped.

"You mean you still don't have one? You know that you can't compete in field day without it right?"

"Yes, which is why I'm here I need your help, me and my merry band aren't exactly the most intelligent people, and I need your help with my codename." Zane explained.

"You would trust me to come up with your codename?"

"I'm kind of out of options here, also I cannot get the rest of my team to stop screwing around and actually work, so I turn the only option that have a higher than zero percent chance of being helpful, AKA: You."

"Wow, I don't know if I should be offended, or flattered."

"Always flattered."

Sarah sighed.

"Well let's begin then, first what exactly is your power?"

"What does that have to with anything?"

She looked at him with a less than impressed look.

"You know for someone who can ace any test without studying you can be surprisingly dense," she said before explaining. "Most X-men and X-men in training have their code name related to something about them, whether it be powers, looks, heritage, et cetera. For example, Ms. Munroe can control weather, so her codename is Storm. Or an example of codenames based on looks is probably Mr. Summers, who with his visor on looks like he only has a singular slit in place of eyes, so his codename is Cyclops." She paused to take a drink from a water canister next to her. "So to make this easier you should probably explain to me what exactly your powers are."

Now that she put it like that it made more sense.

"Well my power is simple I can generate and control anti-matter which does exactly what it sounds like, also I can summon a sword and use it like Thor's hammer, and yes before you say I know it sounds like it has nothing to do with anti-matter, just roll with it."

"I see, well given that's what you power is we should probably go with something powerful, but not particularly evil or good, since it sounds like your power affects just about everything."

"Okay that makes sense but what should it be?"

"Oblivion?" Sarah suggested.

Zane shook his head.

"Too simple for my tastes."

"You know your codename doesn't have to be complicated to be good."

"I know but I'd prefer if mine would be able to stand out more."

"You're a tough guy to please."

"Trust me I know."

"Well how about Judicator?"

Zane made a face.

"Sounds about as tacky as X-men uniforms."

"You know you're gonna be wearing said uniforms, right?"

"I know it sucks!"

"Malphas?"

"I really rather not be named after a prince of Hell, especially with Noah on my team, in fact I have a feeling he's already planning on throwing holy water on me."

"Oh right. What about Martyr?"

"I don't want a name where people needs to consult a dictionary to understand."

"Martyr? Really?"

"Have you perhaps heard of Jackson?"

"Good point. Well what name do you want? Cause I'm all out of ideas."

Zane thought about for a second then snapped his fingers.

"Harbinger." He said.

Sarah thought about it before nodding.

"Harbinger huh? Well that definitely makes sense. How did you think of it?"

"Well think about it, my power is absolute destruction, there's no way to defend against it, and only I can control it, if I were to use it on my enemies what would I be other than a Harbinger?"

"That's good well I guess that's one problem solved, now you can compete in tomorrow's competition. Speaking of the competition are you nervous at all?" Sarah asked.

Zane spread is arms out as if presenting himself like some sort of statue.

"Nervous? Woman look at me? Does any part of my body say insecurity?" He said with a confident smile.

Sarah looked her up and down before answering.

"Well I've never seen your body unless it's been covered in clothes, now if you were to show me some of what you're talking about in flesh…."

She barely finished her sentence before Zane tore of his shirt and showed off his perfect body with very well defined muscles, muscles that were lean yet looked as hard as steel, Sarah turned red immediately.

"Like what you see Hon?" Zane asked, smiling as he saw her blush and leaned in closer."

"I was only kidding, you know." Sarah said her face turning even redder as he came in closer.

Zane's smile widened as he lowered his face down to hers until they were barely separated by an inch.

"Well you should've been more clear from the beginning, now I demand recompense." He whispered in a tone that made her blood boil.

"What sort of recompense?" Sarah asked, her throat suddenly feeling dry, but she didn't dare move.

"I think you know." Zane whispered, an instant before he pulled her into him and kissed her

Sarah returned his kiss, but in the back of her head she still wondered why out of all the people in the school he chose her to be his girlfriend.

Zane broke away, and smiled devilishly. But before he could say anything Dante came back and let out a gasp as he saw Zane naked next to his little sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He roared with the fury of a thousand exploding suns.

Zane's smile faded into a smirk as they were interrupt.

"Don't get you jimmies all rustled man, I'm just showing your sister somethings she should know about, you know being my girlfriend and all." He said before nuzzling Sarah's neck standing up.

"Well thanks for that, I hope it didn't get in the way of your recovery, if I have any 'needs' I'll be sure to find you." He winked before laughing good naturedly and put of his black and gold designer shirt, and strolled out of the room, right past Dante who had practically turned into a neutron star from his anger alone, literally considering he can control heat.

When Zane was gone, Dante turned to Sarah, who immediately gulped from the intensity of her brother's glare.

"You, and I are going to have a serious talk."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zane returned to his dorm to find Jackson sitting on his bunk reviewing strategies Zane had laid out for tomorrow, but there were no one else there.

"Yo, Jackson where are the rest of our team at? I thought I said we'd meet here at 1600 sharp." He asked.

Jackson shrugged nonchalantly.

"Noah's on his way with Clary I sent them out to get snacks, Lily is the only one I'm not sure about. By the way," he looked up from the blueprint and raised an eyebrow at Zane. "Is the military time really necessary?"

Zane sighed. "No it's not, anyways if the others get here send me a text, I'll go find Lily."

"What, do you have a Lily radar or something? You can sense her when she's close?" He joked.

Zane laughed.

"Something like that."

"Well then go get her dude, I'll be sure to keep you updated about the rest of our team."

"Merci, mon frère." Zane thanked him before going off to find his sister.

He found her in the dorm she shared with Clary.

"Knock, knock." He announced.

She turned around and smiled as she saw him.

"Hey, come on in, I'll be on my way to our meeting just let me fix something."

"Ok," Zane said walking into the room, but before he could properly inspect it a headache hit him out of nowhere and he braced himself against the wall and gasped.

Lily turned to see him like in that position and sighed sadly, she knew her brother would only present any kind of weakness around her.

"You okay?" She asked.

Zane nodded. "Just another headache, curtesy of whoever attacked me."

Sarah pouted and sat down on her bunk and patter her lap.

"Come here and lay down let's see if I can do anything to help."

"Thanks." Zane said before stumbling over and laid his head down on his sister's lap the way he did since they were children and had gotten headaches, while he's had them all his life after his recent incident the pain from the headaches turned from minor to feeling like He Man was trying to hack his way out while screaming: BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL YOU SHALL SUFFER!

Lily looked down concerned as she raked her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong? I mean shouldn't at least try to consult Elixir about it?"

Zane shook his head. "No I'm fine, besides he couldn't help even if he wanted to this is a result of my brain healing at such a fast rate, he already did all he could."

"Are you sure we don't need to do something?" She asked again her voiced soaked in worry.

"No, just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be good to go." He answered closing his eyes.

"Alright, whatever you say."

They just stayed there for a moment, and in that moment time seemed to slow and everything turned peaceful as if the universe was doing it just for them.

Then Zane spoke.

"Hey, do you think joining the X-men was a good idea?" He asked.

"Are you thinking about backing out?" Lily asked.

Zane shook his head violently then groaned as his headache returned with a fury.

After a few strained breaths, he answered.

"Fuck no, Lily you know I'd follow you through the gates of Hell, heck I'd even march up to Satan and personally ask for a tour guide," he sighed before continuing. "It's just the X-men while some view them as heroes other people see them as just glorified vigilantes, and in a way they're not wrong, I just don't know if being involved with a group like that is a good idea for you."

"I can see what you're trying to say, but the world isn't fair, there are people who are being hurt by others but can't do anything about it because they're just that much more powerful, and they know because of how powerful that someone is they can't go to anyone for help, well I want to be that person who they can go to and be able to help them, after all there are somethings only a vigilante can do you know." She said almost preaching.

Zane was silent for a bit before opening his eyes and looked Lily in the eyes.

"You're set on joining then?" He asked.

"Yes, you don't have to come with-"

"Fuck that shit, you and I are a package deal, wherever you go, I go…. I just hope we're making the right choice." He said putting a hand on her cheek and smiled. "But I guess time will tell."

"I'm sure it will."


	13. Soon

...Soon


	14. Chapter 12

**I am sorry I know that's not nearly enough of an apology, but unfortunately that is the best I can do, as for what happened to me that caused me to be absent for so long, well the TLDR version is: university literally just spread my legs and fucked me, meanwhile I had to go back to my home country to settle a problem with a last will during the summer, so I didn't really have time to write and while I know that's not enough of an excuse I hope that you would forgive me.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 12

"Alright everyone let's begin strategizing for tomorrow's field day." Zane announced after he got together with his entire team, excluding Havoc.

"Also known as: "How to Get Ganged Up On By All The Other Teams, And Try To Survive As Long As Possible Before Inevitably Being Eliminated Simulator." Jackson added, earning him a smack on the head by Clary via a newspaper roll.

"No negativity allowed." She said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "And does the idea that the new team always ganged up on even have a legitimate explanation?"

"It does," Noah spoke up. "The new team is, and should, always be eliminated first because they're an unknown, because we don't know how strong the new team is we should always get rid of that variable before it comes back to bite us."

When he puts it that way it makes sense, Lily thought.

Zane coughed to get the group back to him.

"As I was saying, because we know we will be ganged up on, we should adapt our strategy to something like that of defending against a castle siege, before I go any further, are there any questions?" He asked and instantly Clary's hand went up.

"Yes?"

"Define 'castle siege'."

"What I mean is we mostly focus on defense, and wait for the other teams to either give up, or make a mistake." Zane explained.

"So how do you propose we do that?" Noah asked.

"I was getting to that," Zane answered. "As I was saying, we should have a formation that mostly focuses on defense and sustain, so I propose that we first have Clary, Jackson, and Lily set up force fields around us, then I will reinforce the defense by destroying anything projectiles I can see with anti-matter, meanwhile Noah will be at the innermost part of group using his spells to top us off." Zane explained while unfolding a diagram he drew.

"And what happens when the enemy team makes a mistake?" Lily asked, ignoring the mumbling Jackson.

"When they make a mistake, we will have Clary head out first, given the fact that she has faster than light speed it's gonna be a pain for people to deal with her, and while she grabs the attention of most telekinesis users or alpha level mutants, that's the cue for the rest of us to move out, but remember to play protect the president with Priest, and since we are assuming that Lily's powers and mine are going to be restricted so we don't kill anyone, we will have both Jackson and Lily protecting him for extra security, and while you guys are doing that, me and Clary will go and make short work of the rest of the teams.

"Um, why us?" Clary asked.

Zane inclined his head towards her. "Good question, I picked the two of us because we have the lowest chance of being hurt when we head out of the protective bubble, since anyone outside of the force fields will most likely need to be supported by Noah- I mean Priest," Zane caught himself before continuing. "We'll need to make sure he needs to use as little stamina as possible for it is likely he will be worn out after keeping us topped off while inside the force field. Which is why I picked the two of us, Clary, like I explained before, can move at the speed of light which means trying to hit her in anyway, save telekinesis, is semi-impossible, and me because I can just coat myself in anti-matter, and pretty much survive anything, but since my power can't do much against telekinesis, we're gonna either take out the telekinesis users right away, or have Clary pull them away from me, especially _Hellion_." Zane finished, putting emphasis on that name.

"Julian? Why?" Lily asked.

"He has a grudge against me and I think he will be gunning for me during the game." Zane answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I may have tried to maim him with my sword the first time we met."

Lily gaped.

"What does 'violence is not the answer', mean to you?"

"I'm sorry, but he was bullying Jackson, the punk had it coming, in fact I was most likely doing public service."

"See? It's attitudes like _that_ that gets you into situations like this." Lily scolded him.

"Yeah okay, scold me after, now is there any other questions, or concerns relating to the plan? Or are we just going with this tomorrow?" Zane asked looking around the room.

There was none.

"Well, then let's see how we screw up this time, meeting adjourned." Zane announced.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilgamesh lay in bed with Nem on top of him.

"Oh, that felt great, way better than it was in your head." She groaned.

"Well that's one of the advantages to having a physical body." He laughed.

They two of them had been going at it nonstop pretty much ever since Nem got her new body, and now she finally seemed sated.

"Oh, God I'm so worn out by that." He complained.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, no?" Nem giggled in a very un-Nem-like way.

"For a woman capable of having multiple orgasms, maybe." He noted quietly. "How long did that go on for anyways?"

"Hours." Nem replied.

"Felt like a year." Gilgamesh yawned, and stretched.

"Hmmm. By the way I've been meaning to ask, what is this weird abdominal pain I've been having?" Nem asked while patting her stomach.

"What?" He immediately sat straight up and examined her. "How is that possible that body was constructed by the Fulcrum himself-." He stopped as he heard a sudden sound from her stomach.

*grrrrrowl*

"Never mind, mystery solved." He said, relaxing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's called hunger pangs its basically your body's way of telling you that you need food. Makes sense considering it has been hours since you've been in that body, speaking of what time is it?" The alarm clock that should have sat on his nightstand had disappeared to Kingdom Come about half way through their session.

"Found it." Nem lifted the clock up from the ground, well if you could even call it a clock that is.

Gilgamesh clearly didn't. "Ok, well that _thing_ doesn't help does it?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least we know its day time." Gilgamesh said as he saw the rays of light peeking through the heavy drapes.

"Whatever time it is, these hunger 'pangs', are starting to feel like hunger hernias."

"Alright just get dressed and we'll get you some foo- wait, how do you know what hernias feel like?" Gilgamesh suddenly paused in the motion of putting his pants on.

"I don't, but according to your mind it is 'excruciatingly painful'."

"You can extract knowledge from people's mind? That sounds awesome- *cough, cough*. Sorry, I lost my composure there." Gilgamesh coughed to try and forget that embarrassing display.

"Oh, that's fine, I lived in your head for years, you know every time you internally scream?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard all of that."

"Dear Goddess, forgive me for I have sinned for showing you such a display," Gilgamesh started to bow, then tilted his head off to the side when he noticed she was still naked. "By the way, why do you still have no clothes on?"

"You didn't give me any." Nem answered.

"Right, sorry, that one's on me." Gilgamesh answered and walked to closet and pulled out a dress that he'd got from alongside Nem's body.

"Try it on." He said holding out the dress alongside a new shirt for himself it was a good idea that he went shopping earlier for clothes.

"Thank you," she took it and put it on in a flash, for someone who's never worn human clothes before she was able to dress herself astonishingly fast, without even needing Gilgamesh to zip up her dress.

"Mmhm, it fits." Nem said as she examined herself in the blood red dress.

"Looks nice." Gilgamesh commented as he examined the one shoulder dress, the patterns on the dress seemed to shift and change as Nem moved around, but he soon realized it was nothing more than an optical illusion.

"So how does it feel to wear human clothes for the first time?" He asked.

"It's… interesting." She answered and twirled around, making the patterns shift rapidly.

"Nice, now that you're dressed let's go get you some food." He said as he picked up his coat from the ground.

They stepped out into the hallway, and saw that no one was there. After checking the coast was clear Gilgamesh beckoned for Nem to follow him out, almost everyone here was going to have a fit if they saw an unidentified woman come out of his room, especially when no one was with him when he went in, and while they would find out eventually, Gilgamesh would much rather delay it as much as possible.

Gilgamesh mused as he tried his best to guide Nem through the halls that he has once practically memorized as a teenager.

 _Seems like a lifetime ago._ He thought as he remembered those times, granted he wasn't old in fact he was only 24 years old, but to him it felt like it had been millenias ago. But then again anyone that has lived his life would feel the same way.

He was suddenly jolted back to reality when he heard the PA system above his head.

 _"Would any students who has yet to show up to the field day tournament please come to the tournament site immediately? This is the last call for all field day participants to please come to the tournament site."_

Field day huh… Gilgamesh thought as a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head.

"What is it?" Nem asked.

"I just had an amazing idea to keep us entertained." Gilgamesh said as he began to lead her to the cafeteria to quickly grab some food. Before he missed the greatest ass kicking of the decade.

"What is it?" She repeated the question.

"I want we're gonna grab some food and then go watch an amazing battle royal featuring yours truly." Gilgamesh answered as they arrived in the cafeteria in a flash. "And it is going to be great."

"Uh-huh," Nem said as Gilgamesh grabbed two BLT sandwiches from the refrigerator they were sitting in, along with an extra-large bag of popcorn and a bottle of wine alongside two glasses. Why would a school cafeteria serve _wine_? Not to mention already popped popcorn.

"Hey you can't just take that." The cashier shouted across the room, and not a second later did a stack of hundred-dollar bills hit him square in the face, meanwhile Gilgamesh began to leave with the spoils of his raid.

"C'mon let's go, we have not a second to waste." He said as they started running towards the spectator's room for the "danger" room, to this day he still has not figured out why it was called that.

When they arrived Gilgamesh quickly opened the door with the master passcode that he got while hacking into institute's main network a few days ago.

As soon as the door opened an optic blast shot out from the opening, luckily Gilgamesh had already summoned a wall of anti-matter to block it.

"Geez Quick Shot, relax its just your God giving you the honor of gracing you with my presence." Gilgamesh laughed as he got as close to the monitor/window thing as he could and conjured two chairs side by side, meanwhile giving a nod of notice to everyone else gaping at the two of them.

"How did you know the code of the door, and who's that woman next to you?" Cyclops asked as he relaxed, he had thought an intruder had entered, though compared to this man he almost preferred that it _had_ been an enemy.

"Relax you mongrel, all I needed to do was a little hacking and I got the master code."

"But our systems are protected by one of the best on Earth." Beast frowned.

"For your time maybe." Gilgamesh scoffed as he pulled Nem into a chair with him, who was a bit too busy ooing, and ahhing to the fancy technology in the room to pay the others any attention. "As for who the girl is Scotty, well, all I'm gonna say is: Out of your league…. you filthy mongrel."

"Zane please stop insulting my student." Xavier said calmly, which amused Gilgamesh, nothing ever fazed the old man, but he also wondered if his expression would change if he told the man how he died. "Oh, and one more thing, when can we discuss about this apocalypse you came back to the past to avoid?"

Zane licked his fingers as he finished pouring the wine. "Try when I feel like it. Also, I'm not Zane, I'm 'Gilgamesh'."

"But we all know your name." Alex frowned.

"I tried so hard to think up of this alias Alex, at least let me use it."

"Mr. Haides, I must insist that you tell us how to prevent the incoming apocalypse as soon as possible."

"Fine, but after this show ends. Now announce the beginning of the tournament so we can watch my current self kick some serious ass." Gilgamesh said as he tossed a popcorn into his mouth.

Xavier relented seeing that this was the best deal that he was going to get from this man and spoke into the microphone to signal the beginning of the tournament.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright we're about to be introduced, you guys nervous?" Jackson asked as he picked at the emblem on his uniform.

"I would be if I didn't look as amazing as I always look." Zane answered with his usual "charm".

"Well unlike _you_ brother, I am." Lily commented as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yeah, same here, by the way Lily can I ask a question?" Clary asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you can reality warp, can't you just take away your own anxiety?"

"Well my reality warping isn't as intense as that of other reality warpers." Lily explained sheepishly.

"That is to say it is virtually useless." Zane cut in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Noah asked. "I thought reality was insanely powerful no matter how potent it is."

"That's not exactly right, while reality warping as a power is without a doubt one of the most powerful abilities in existence, the problem comes in when a person is not exactly supposed to have the power has it." Lily explained.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Zane sighed and responded in Lily's place, she was very embarrassed of the fact that she technically couldn't do anything with her reality warping powers so far anyways.

"It's like this, Lily has so much raw power bottled up inside of her that her existence itself is an anomaly, something interferes with the fabric of reality, it is because of that she is able to warp reality, like an ocean, if you toss a stone in it there is bound to be ripples, and the rock cannot stop that can it? No, it can't. Now think of the ocean like all of reality, the rock being Lily, and these ripples being her reality warping abilities, so technically she can warp reality, she just can't control it. Just like how the rock can't control how the ripples form. Understood?" Zane explained in the simplest terms that he can think of.

"Huh, and I always thought you were more powerful than her." Said Jackson.

Zane looked at him strangely, before shaking his head.

"Anyways, do you guys all remember what our plan was?" Zane asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Alright, then let's hope we don't screw this up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now before we begin the tournament," Xavier spoke into the microphone. "We have a newly established team joining us today, the team's leader is Cyclops' brother Havoc, now allow me to hand the mike off to him as he introduces his own team."

"Thank you, professor," Alex thanked him as he took Xavier's place. "Now my team has five members now without any further ado allow me to introduce them one-by-one, first of all we have the team leader of our team, I'm sure you've all heard of him, one of our newest omega level mutants, welcome: Harbinger."

Zane walked out on cue, flashed a smile that would've had all the women in the room swooning and waved to everyone here, then without another word or theatrics (surprisingly), stood off to the side.

"Next we have his sister another omega level mutant, yes you heard me right, please welcome: Scathach."

Lily walked out and snapped her fingers, as she did an electrical blue spear that Zane had never seen before appeared in her hands, which she spun a few times before making it disappear, as soon as it did she joined Zane on the side.

"Thank you, now please welcome another mutant, while he may not be an omega level mutant like the other two, his shock blasts are guaranteed to pack a mean punch, in fact he was even able to drop one our previous omegas with it before, come show us who you are: Feedback."

Jackson walked out and as he reached the center of the platform multiple lightning bolts fell around him from the ceiling, after the lighting came down Jackson went and stood next to Lily.

"Alright now that we have seen lightning, let us now see light show us what that's all about: Photon."

A flash of light appeared on the stage, and as people watched the light slowly materialized into Clary after that she blew a kiss to the crowd and went to stand next to Jackson.

"And finally, last but not least, please welcome the final member of our team, now this guy may be a catholic, but rest assured, he is no saint, welcome: Prophet!"

A golden emblem appeared on the ground at the center of the platform right where everyone else were, and from the emblem rose the figure of Noah, after he appeared Noah gave a bow to the crowd before going off to join his team as well.

"Thank you, and that was all the members of team Morningstar, I hope today we will all have a fair and clean game, I hereby announce the beginning of the Field Day Tournament. MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime later…

Zane's POV

10 minutes later and as soon as Zane's team were introduced, all Hell broke loose, fortunately they were able to stay in formation.

Harbinger raised his non-sword wielding hand, and a wall of pitch-black anti-matter rose up to deflect a few energy projection bolts from a girl named Noriko, he'd seen her in the halls a few times before, the blue hair kind of made her stand out, but never interacted with her, neither did he think that she was a x-men in training.

"Clary help me!" Harbinger called out to Clary, and not a second later a flash of light knocked the blue haired girl out, and in its place his friend.

"You really can't hit a woman, can you?" She asked incredulously.

"Sorry, but no."

"Well it looks like-" She was cut off by Harbinger when he knocked her down to avoid being tagged by what looked like a walking mountain.

"Save the insults for later, keep running distractions." Harbinger quickly straightened up as Clary nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright big guy, you and me let's go." Harbinger said as he pointed his sword at the mountain.

"Rockslide." Said the mountain.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Rockslide, and you must be the new omega level mutant everyone's been making a fuss about." Said Rockslide.

"Yeah, name's Harbinger nice to meet you."

Rockslide grinned and punched at Harbinger, who side-stepped it and knocked his sword into a crack on his hand, which did nothing.

"Damn you for being a literal Rock!" He shouted and had to quickly jump back to avoid the deadliest bear hug of his life.

Unfortunately for him Rockslide held out one of his hands and a finger shot out like a bullet. If Harbinger wasn't the one being shot at he would've laughed at the fact that it was the middle finger that was fired at him.

"Finally, something I can de-materialize." Harbinger said and a ball of anti-matter devoured the finger.

Unfortunately for him that pissed the Mountain off more than anything.

"You destroyed my finger!"

"I know, no _hard_ feelings, right?" Harbinger laughed jokingly.

The response from Rockslide however was a bellow he attempted to flatten Harbinger like a train.

"Oh no! He's running at me, what will I do?" Harbinger put his hands up to the sides of his head and feigned terror, but the second Rockslide got close enough he swung his sword in an expert slash and severed one of his legs like as if it was butter.

As Rockslide fell Zane swung his sword again to loop off one of his arms, then quickly slid under another swipe from the other hand, and as he was under the arm he cut it off as well. The limbs dropped to the ground with a resounding crash, and Zane jumped back up again.

"Now be a proper Mountain and _don't move_." Harbinger ordered the rock.

"Go to Hell!" The rock roared and of the arms shot at Zane.

Zane made it dematerialize like the finger from before.

"Look man, I know you think your ability is stupid, to which I agree, it is very broken, but let me assure you, mine are far more broken." Zane said and signaled Lily to knock Rockslide out mentally.

"Now stay here as I win-." He was cut off by having to dodge a fireball being hurled his way.

"Just one pest after another." Harbinger grumbled under his breath, and hurled a ball of anti-matter at Match, who threw the fireball, only to have it pass right through the guy's image as if it was a mirage.

"Oh, but there's one more of us after you." A shrill female voice sounded as Zane realized his mistake, Match's teammate Pixie was able to use something called pixie dust to make her opponent hallucinate.

"I Applaud your tactic Megan, but unfortunately for you coming after me is a terrible idea." Zane looked around and found that the winged Pixie was nowhere to be seen, no doubt she hid herself using her hallucination inducing dust.

"How so?" The annoyingly chirpy voice asked.

And as she said that another fireball flew his way but his anti-matter armor consumed the flames completely.

"Because I'm a-." He was cut off by another fireball.

"I'm starting to really get tired of this shit. Lily!" Harbinger said and raised a hand sign that only his sister would understand into the air.

Not a second later did Lily's voice pop into his head.

 _Pixie is 6 meters to your 5 o'clock position._

Zane dashed in that direction, ignoring multiple incoming fire balls, as soon as he reached the position, Pixie soured into the air with her wings.

 _Give me control of one of your arms and I'll herd her down._

Zane immediately released control on his left arm, Lily took aim and shot out 5 missiles that forced Pixie onto the ground close enough for Zane to reach her. Just as he was about to dispel his anti-matter shield to make physical contact with her Match turned _himself_ into fire and dashed in between the two of them, the surprise forcing Zane to involuntarily back off.

"Can you not? Just wait your turn, the second I take out your friend I be with you." Zane raked his hand through his hair, these two were getting on the last of his nerves.

The response was a wave of fire that covered Pixie's retreat back into the air where she had free reign.

"A man of few words I see." Zane said, in the fire, but before Match knew it the flames in front of him parted to reveal Zane's face barely an inch away from his own. "I can appreciate that, but not nearly enough to spare you." After saying the Zane hit Match on the forehead with the butt of his sword and knocked the mutant out, before he was able to disengage

"Now, to hunt down Pixie, and make her pay for making a fool out of me." Harbinger mumbled and began to search for Pixie, he saw her just as she dived into a group of people.

"I'm coming after you." Harbinger growled and attempted to bypass the people fighting in front of him, but he stopped when Lily's voice appears in his head again.

 _Zane duck!_ He did so without questioning her. Just in time to see an armored fist fly past his head, alarmed Zane quickly turned around to face his new challenger, and he looked right into the armored face of Indra.

Indra's real name Paras Gavaskar he was an Indian guy with purple skin and red eyes with lines running up and down his body, the guy was able to conjure and dress himself in an exoskeleton that looked like armor, as well as creating weapons out of the same material, according to the rumors that Zane heard, Indra was one of the best in the school at utilizing his abilities.

"Alright Indra let's see if you can live up to your name sake." Zane said as he swung his sword again, but Indra nimbly backed off.

"As if I'll allow you to run." Zane smirked and moved in with a text book sword step, but to his surprise his sword was caught between a pair of purple knives that suddenly appeared in Indra's hands.

"Oh, it looks like you know your stuff." Zane complimented him as he pulled his sword out off the trap by casing it in anti-matter briefly, then he began to circle Indra.

"So, do you it seems, that was the sword step yes? I've heard of it though never seen anyone use it, I suppose you are more than just an average omega level mutant." Indra remarked as he kept his eyes on Harbinger.

"Does seeing it in person please you?" Harbinger asked.

"Mmm, I suppose." Indra replied.

"Interesting, then how about this." Zane stepped in, and in an instant swung two whirl wind slashes, but Indra lowered his upper body to avoid them.

Only to have Zane's fist come flying at his face.

Indra however dropped his knives and conjured a Greek hoplon shield to block Zane's anti-matter coated fist.

"Hey, that was pretty good." Zane grinned, then quickly raised his foot to break through the shield, against anti-matter even Indra's durable exoskeleton shattered like glass.

"You know if I didn't control anti-matter you might be a serious problem." Zane remarked as Indra backed off again as he dropped the shattered pieces of his shield, this time he summoned a pair of swords, to be specific one _Kayamkulam vaal_ which is a traditional Indian straight sword, and an Egyptian kopesh a sword that specialized in trapping other blades in its curved blade, and stood in a guarded position.

"Oh? It seems you plan to actually fight me this time." Zane smiled and advanced.

As soon as Zane got close enough Indra threw his _Kayamkulam Vaal,_ but Zane simply tilted his head to the side to avoid it.

"Careful with that." Zane laughed and swung his sword in a grand downward slash, a move reserved for only when one was sure their opponent would be defeated in the next strike, as while the move had outstanding destructive power it would leave openings all over the person using the weapon, but Zane didn't care to him Indra was harmless.

Or so he thought, Indra had intentionally put on a bad display so his opponent would underestimate him, though against Zane it worked far faster than he expected.

Without warning Indra dashed forward in a burst of speed, and stabbed at Harbinger's stomach.

But then Harbinger dispelled his anti-matter shield to grab one of Indra's gauntleted hand, meanwhile his sword continued its movement almost as if they were two separate lifeforms each with their own mind, but Indra foresaw this, and then he made a fist with his other hand and instantly all the weapons that Indra dropped earlier behind Zane all came flying towards him, the knives, the sword and the shattered hoplon shield all flew towards Zane's defenseless back at breakneck speeds, and as soon as Indra called his weapons back, a tower shield appeared in Indra's unoccupied hand, he shoved the shield forwards hoping to trap Zane between it and the weapons behind him, the anti-matter armor on Zane might be powerful, but even it won't be enough to block the sheer force of the shield bash, not to mention now he didn't even have it activated, this was the last of Indra's energy, constantly summoning complex weaponry like before was placing a huge drain on him, but it was worth it, _he's won_.

Or at least he should have, but just a moment before the weapons and the shield made contact Harbinger let go of Indra's arm and swung his sword down with both hands the speed of the sword doubled, and Harbinger's sword easily cut through the tower shield like it was wet paper towels, the sword stopped an inch before it reached Indra's face, then it went back up as Zane lifted it back onto his shoulders.

"But the weapons, how did they not hit you?" Indra asked genuinely puzzled, he sounded way too calm for someone who was almost just decapitated.

Zane grinned before gesturing to his back, and the weapons were lodged there, stopped by a thin layer of anti-matter.

"I've learnt to keep my back covered at all times, even when my frontal armor is turned off my back will always to protected, that being said," Zane spat out a small bit of blood. "Your idea to attack with sheer physical force was a good one, even my anti-matter couldn't beat pure physics, the force at which those weapons slammed into my back almost made my concentration give out, almost." Zane laughed and wagged a finger.

"I see, I have been had." Indra said as his armor peeled back. "That was all I had left, I concede this fight to you."

"You're giving up?"

"Yes, I used up all of my energy just now, it's a miracle I'm still standing honestly." Indra laughed and signaled to the teachers that he forfeited, and instantly a portal appeared in front of him.

"Good fight man." Zane said as the portal appeared. "Next time we duel let's not use our powers yeah?"

"I'll look forward to it." Paras waved behind his back as he walked through the portal, officially declaring his team has ran out of members to participate in the tournament.

The second the portal closed pain raced through Zane's body, it must've been because of the adrenaline of the fight that made it so that he didn't feel the pain earlier.

Groaning he straightened and scanned the room, a large number of combatants has already been defeated, either by him, Clary, Lily, who had left the shelter of the dome that they had set up at the beginning of the fight, or by one of the other teams, so far it seemed that the only teams with all their members intact was Zane's and the New Mutants, the Hellions were also only down a single member.

Zane staggered towards the dome that Noah and Jackson were keeping up on their own, in case any of them needed first aid during the fight, which happened to be Zane now.

"Priest, treat me." Zane said as soon as he was inside the barrier.

Noah, without a second to waste, casted a healing spell on Zane.

"I'm Prophet by the way, call me by my codename while we're in combat." Prophet spoke up as he healed Zane.

"Man, you and Lily are kicking ass out there." Jackson whistled. Completely ignoring Noah's comment. "Sure wish I was an omega mutant right about now."

"Jackson despite what you may think being an omega is not as glamourous as it seems." Zane responded.

"Right I know, so let me rephrase that, I wish I was _you_ right about now."

Zane looked at him then gestured to his backside.

"Oh you know I mean _you_ minus the injuries."

"why do you always envy others?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem to always think other people are better than you."

"In other words: You have low self-esteem." Zane said.

"No, I don't have low self-esteem, and I'm not envying them, I just wished that I was able to go out there and fight like Lily is right now, speaking of Lily, _man_ she is going to town out there." Jackson said.

"Well If you want to go then go, I'm in no shape to fight right now, so go take my place, I'll set up my shield in place of yours." Zane waved his hand as if to shoo Jackson away.

"For real?"

"For real."

"Thanks!" Jackson said and retracted his shield, and in its place a black tinge covered Noah's dome. Then he left.

"Why can't I leave?" Noah asked after a while.

"Because Priest you're the medic, so long as you're here we won't have to drop out instantly because of an injury." Zane explained and waited for the healing magic to work. "Now let's just watch as our team win this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 mins earlier….

Lily's POV

After helping her brother with Pixie, Lily saw the Clary was starting to get overwhelmed.

"Prophet, and Feedback can you guys hold down the fort while I go help Clary?" Scathach asked the two of her teammates.

"We've got this, go." Feedback Responded and intensified his electric shield as Lily let hers go, meanwhile Prophet dropped his.

"…. Hey can you intensify the shield after I leave?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry." Feedback quickly dropped his shield as well, as soon as Lily was outside the two shields went back up.

Scathach stretched her legs before using her telekinesis to launch herself into the group of people that has been chasing Clary down for a while now.

"Woah there!" Photon exclaimed as she almost slammed into Lily, she had a few scratches here and there, but otherwise she was fine.

"Sorry I thought you needed help." Scathach apologized and looked at the group of mutants that followed Photon.

Out of which she saw: Hellion, Three-In-One, Prodigy, Surge, Icarus, and Wither.

"You really are taking your roll as distraction, seriously aren't you?" Scathach asked.

"Well yeah, but now that you're here I no longer need to be a distraction, right?" Photon responded.

"Yes, go help take care of the stragglers now, I'll take them off your hands." Lily said and pointed to the group chasing Clary before.

"You're kidding right?"

Scathach let a very rare smirk appear on her face, which made her look a bit too much like her brother, then her spear appeared in her hand.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No."

"Then go take care of the stragglers."

"Roger."

As soon as Photon left, Scathach got into on of the martial stance her brother taught her and angled her spear at the group of mutants as blue arks of energy leaked from her eyes.

"Now to quote my brother: 'Bring me everything you have and then some.'" Scathach smiled sweetly.

Hellion immediately sent a bolt of green energy at Scathach, which she was able to easily deflect with her own blast, and then lunged forwards like an arrow heading straight for Hellion, who quickly put a shield just in time to stop her, meanwhile Wither and Icarus attacked her one from above one from the side.

Scathach used her telekinesis to levitate herself in order to dodge Wither's swipe and then kicked him into Hellion's barrier knocking him unconscious, then she lifted her hand and sent out a wall of pure force to push Icarus back into the air.

It was then Three-In-One made their move, the triplets' psychic abilities were incredibly impressive given the fact that their three minds were practically one in the same, according to rumors there was originally four of them, but now there were only three. Nonetheless Scathach's mind shields were able to withstand their assault, but not for too long, with a shout Scathach sent every one near her flying back only those behind Hellion's barrier were safe, but even Hellion had to concentrate only on his shield to keep it from breaking. As soon as she was in no immediate Danger Scathach strengthened her mental defenses, and after having a short mental battle against the triplets she realized she couldn't keep it up so she threw her spear at them, just the spear would've reached they became three separate bolts of energy and they knocked Three-In-On unconscious.

The three bolts of energy quickly flew back into Scathach but instead of recombining back into one spear they formed three different spears two of which floated in the air next to Scathach meanwhile the last one landed in her hand and reformed into a spear.

"Well who's next?" She winked at them.

Hellion dropped his shield and sent a psychic wave of his own at Scathach, but it was countered by a blue hand that appeared in the air, meanwhile Prodigy charged at her, just before he reached her he tilted his head to allow a blast of energy from Surge to get dangerously close to Lily, but she simple waved her hand last second and a shield shaped like a lily flower appeared and blocked the blast of energy, and one of her floating spears started to hold prodigy at bay, allowing Lily to focus on Hellion to she immediately maximized her power out put and the giant blue hand transformed into an arrow head that pierced through his wall, and knocked him to the ground.

"Aurgh!" He groaned.

Then Scathach turned her attention to Surge who was charging up a beam that he was no doubt about to fire at her, she decided to attack him first, she made a fist with one hand and immediately a hand made of blue energy grabbed Surge, and threw him at Prodigy, causing them both to go tumbling.

"Damn it, how are you this strong?" Hellion roared in frustration and fired a blast with all of his might.

"Because I'm an Omega." Lily responded matter-of-factly, without a hint of arrogance in her voice, and thrusted out her spear with all her strength which scattered the green psionic blast as soon as they made contact, after that she used all of her strength to knock Hellion out mentally, she was met with some resistance, but he had already taken, too much damage from their fight earlier, and couldn't stand up to her telepathy attack.

Just as Prodigy got up and prepared to charge at Scathach her last remaining spear pointed at his face, half an inch away from his nose.

"Cede." She commanded.

"No."

"Fine then." Lily's second spear looped to Prodigy's back and knock him out with a good hit to the back of his head.

Then Lily suddenly sensed something approaching her from the air, she lifted her head in time to see Icarus get struck by a bolt of electricity from none other than Feedback.

"I thought I told you to hold down the fort."

"Yeah, but Za- I mean _Harbinger_ told me that he could take care of it." Feedback responded.

Scathach frowned.

"My brother gave up gloating over someone to hold down the fort? That doesn't sound like him." She said.

"Oh yeah, well he's not really in any shape to fight right now, he kinda got injured during his fight with Indra."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I told him not to underestimate his enemies, but clearly he couldn't stop himself."

"Hey its Zane, if he doesn't make some stupid mistakes due to being cocky then he isn't himself." Feedback remarked.

"True that. Now," Lily looked around the room just in time to see Clary flash behind Wind Dancer and dropped her with a chop to the back of her head, leaving only Elixir, who surrendered after seeing he was the only other person remaining.

Then Xavier's voice came over the system.

"Halt! Now seeing as team Morningstar is the last team remaining I will now announce you the winners."

They heard someone shout "Hell yeah!" In the background and the sound of high fives that followed.

"YES!" Lily cheered and hugged Jackson, who looked like he might pass out from the sudden intimacy.

"Nice!" Zane laughed and fist bumped Noah.

Meanwhile Clary felt a bit miffed when she was left out, but that didn't last long as Lily pulled her brother, Noah, and Clary to her into a huge group hug.

This was their win, their first win as a team, and as they say: "You never forget your first."

But as they celebrated Gilgamesh suddenly felt a great disturbance in the flow of reality, something that he's only felt a few times before, no it couldn't be, this was too early, he should've had another week before it happened, Gilgamesh looked at Nem in alarm and she nodded, she felt it as well. Without a single word being spoken between the Gilgamesh teleported them downstairs and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, then before anyone had time to ask him what happened he shouted.

"FULCRUM I'M GONNA NEED THAT FAVOR NOW!" Then in a flash of cosmic energy, team Morningstar, Gilgamesh, and Nem disappeared, and the reality changed half a second after they did.


End file.
